The Past and the Present
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Three months from her wedding day, Annabeth Chase runs into her first love, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Being apart for nine years brings a lot of changes, especially when Percy has a daughter. Will they be able to move on from past mistakes and reconsider their future together or is it too late? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new story. It's a kind of different Percabeth story. **

**It's about Annabeth, who's getting married to a man who loves her, is at a coffee shop who notices a man and a little girl. She realizes that it's her ex and old friend, Percy Jackson. After nine years of being apart from each other... when they meet unexpectically, they both were surprised when they see each other. Enjoy the first chapter!**

When we broke up, I was shocked. I thought he loved me. Of course, he left me because of another girl. I thought he wasn't like that. I guess I was wrong. Really wrong. The boy who did that to me was the one and only... Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

It's been nine years since the last time I saw him. I know long time but I changed my phone number and moved to a different apartment in Manhattan. I wanted to leave him alone. I never wanted to see him again after breaking my heart and leaving me.

But then three years ago, I met a man named Justin Miller. He had blue eyes and brown hair. I never thought I would date someone with blue eyes but I did. And all in all, Justin really loved me. He cared for me and treated so special. Yes, we had some fights but doesn't every relationship? Then five months ago, Justin asked me to marry him after three years of dating. How could I say no?

At this moment, I was laying on the couch thinking about the thoughts. I remembered all the good times with Percy, but then Justin filled my mind. I could never get Percy's name out of my head. He was a part of me, especially after he got me a promise ring. It said "Percy & Annabeth 4ever". I never got rid of it. Justin asked me where I got the ring, I never let him take it off my finger. He never knew what it said.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and got up, walking towards Justin's office. He was a CEO at his father's business. Yes, he's kind of rich but that's not why I love him.

"Hey baby" Justin said, looking up from his laptop.

I smiled. "Hi... how was work?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Good" he answered, standing up. "How was your work?"

"It was fine. Not the best day for architect" I laughed. "My files kept getting messed up, my pencil kept breaking. People kept looking at me and I was so embarresed"

"Well, not everything is perfect" Justin laughed.

"I guess not" I said, walking away and into the kitchen. I heard his footsteps behind me. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um, I'm in the mood for Chinese" he answered, grinning.

"So am I" I grabbed the phone and threw him it.

"Hey! You get the order this time!" Justin threw it back to me.

"Uh-uh" I threw the phone back.

Justin groaned and started calling the Chinese place. It was down the street. The busy streets of Manhattan, never got tiring.

"I'll go get it. They said the food will be done in like five minutes" he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys. "Love you"

"Love you too" I told him and he left.

I sat down on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest. Our house was pretty big. I mean, two bedrooms, one and half baths, a kitchen, a living room, a family room, and a office. It also had a balcony connected to it from the living room. Yeah, we have a big house but Justin insisted that we get it.

A couple minutes later, Justin came in and got our food out. I attacked it the minuted I had it in my hands.

"Gosh, calm down Anna!" he said.

I gulped my food down and smiled, sweetly. "Sorry, I'm just hungry after a busy day at work"

"'Same here"

Later that night, I was laying bed next to Justin. Our bed was a king size. He was like six feet tall and I was still five' nine. It wasn't fair!

"Annabeth, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, breaking the dead silence.

I thought. "Um, nothing. Why?" I looked over at him.

"I want to take you out for a date" Justin grinned, his blue aquatic eyes dazzling.

"Sure" I smiled.

Justin leaned forward and kissed me, softly. "Love you, Anna"

"Love you too" I told him, laying my head on his chest. I fell asleep just like that.

The next morning, I woke up to the shower running. Justin must be in there. I slowly stood up and changed into a pair of jeans along with a polo t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail when Justin came out, in a towel.

"Hey, you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, going to get me some breakfast. Want something?" I asked, kissing him quickly.

He pulled away. "Yeah, a blueberry muffin and a latte... if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" I smiled.

"Okay, see you later" Justin told me.

I grabbed my purse and my keys. "You too!" and I walked out of the door.

I went to my car which was a red, new Porsche. Like I said before, Justin has to get me really nice things even though I gave a big fuss about this car. I've grown to like it a little bit. I started it up and drove off.

When I got to the coffe shop, I love the smell of coffee and muffins in the morning. The food here is to die for and I loved every bite I took.

"Hello, Annabeth"

I smiled. "Hey, Grover"

Grover and I still stayed friends along with Thalia and Rachel. I know, Rachel and I stayed friends. Percy and I just didn't want to speak to each other.

"How's life?" I asked, looking at the menu.

He chuckled. "Good. Juniper and I are still together"

"After ten years. Marry her, G-man!" I teased.

"I already did" Grover showed me his wedding ring.

I laughed. "Good job, goat boy"

"How's your life?" he asked.

"Better. I'm getting married in three months" I answered.

"Congrats! You deserve it, Annabeth" Grover told me.

I sighed. "I sure hope so. We've been dating long enough"

Grover chuckled. "Okay, now I need your order"

"So demanding!" I teased, sticking my tongue out. "Okay, I want some hash browns, pancakes... and a latte. Please"

"Okay, your total is 13.35"

I grabbed a twenty from my wallet and gave it to him. "Keep the change. I don't need it"

"Thanks... Annabeth. Talk to you later" he placed my food on a tray and handed me it.

"No problem" I answered, sitting down at a table.

I took a sip of my latte and noticed that a old couple was sitting in a booth a couple tables down. They were drinking coffee and eating muffins together. I smiled at the site, remembering that's what I wanted me and Justin to be when we get old. Still happy in love, no matter how old we get.

Then the door opened and the little bell above it ringed. I looked over and saw a man, in his twenties like me. He had black hair but I couldn't see his eyes. He had a little girl in his hands who looked around four or five years old. Grover looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey, man! How you've been?" he asked, jumping over the counter like the goat boy he was and hugging the man in the jeans and black sweatshirt.

"Hey, G-man" the man's voice was deep and edgy, kind of reminding me of Percy's voice.

Oh gods... no, no, no. It couldn't be him. He wouldn't have a daughter unless he married someone else and fallen in love. Well, switch that around.

"Who's this little girl?" Grover asked, taking her in his arms.

"Um, this is Alyssa. She's my daughter" the man answered.

Grover grinned. "Man, she looks like you. So, your wife finally had a kid"

"Yep. Alyssa is now four years old. Say hi Grover" the man picked up Alyssa and pointed to Grover.

"Hi, Growver" the little girl cooed.

"Aww! She's so sweet!" Grover was so sensitive when it came to little kids.

I watched as the man ordered and the little girl was pulling on his pants leg. He was ordering their food and soon as they were done, he picked up Alyssa and turned around, showing me his face. I almost dropped dead.

His eyes were sea green, just like Percy's. Oh my gods, the man who was carrying his daughter... was Perseus Jackson, the boy who broke my heart nine years ago.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter should be posted here soon. **

**Review and tell me what you think! I want to know how it's going so far. Do you think that Percy will see Annabeth? Who's Alyssa's mother?**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	2. Talking

**I wanted to post more so you more to read! Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy was sitting in front of me, next to Alyssa. She was playing with her pancakes and I noticed that mine were probably getting cold by now. I started to eat when she turned around.

"Hi" I waved.

She smiled. "Hi... your pwetty"

I laughed. "Thank you. Your so cute"

"Thanks!" Alyssa giggled, hiding her face behind the booth.

Percy then poked her in the stomach and she laughed.

"Hey, it's time to eat Allie" he said.

"No! I'm playing with nice lady!" she argued, pointing at me. "She's pweety like mommy!"

My eyes widened and blushed. Percy then turned around, probably to talk to me.

"Sorry about her- Wise Girl?" he asked, his eyes widening.

I blushed and waved, nervously. "Hey, Seaweed Brain"

"What are you doing here? It's been years" Percy grinned.

Gods, his smile was still making me hooked. "Uh, yeah. Nine years exactly"

"Like the Wise Girl you are, always remembering the time" he laughed.

Alyssa tugged on his shirt. "Da-da! Do you know her?"

Percy looked down at his daughter. He picked her up on his lap. "Yes, this is an old friend. Her name is Annabeth"

"Anniebeth!" she squealed, smiling.

We both laughed and I stood up, throwing away my food. "She's so cute"

I walked over to them. Percy looked at me. "She's kind of handful"

"Isn't every baby?" I asked, laughing. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah" he picked her up and stood up, putting her in my hands. I held her up like the big girl she is.

"Aw! She's so cute!" I smiled.

Alyssa smiled. "Daddy says I get it from mommy"

"Oh, really?" I asked. "I think you get it from your dad"

Percy blushed and stood next to me, putting his hand in his back pockets. "Uh-no, her mom is really in her. Just as fiesty as she is"

"Who's her mom?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Um, her name is Hailey. You probably don't know her" he rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled. "I probably don't need to"

"Nope, her and Alyssa are exactly the same" Percy groaned, leaning his head back.

"Let me guess, it's really annoying"

"Yeah, hearing two Hailey's are... ugh, Hades" he chuckled.

Then Grover interupted us. "Hey, Perce! See you found Annabeth!"

"Yeah! Well, Alyssa found her for me" the man next to me laughed.

I turned around, still holding the little girl in my arms. She was playing with my hair.

"You have pwetty hair!" she squealed.

"Thank you. I have to make it pretty" I smiled.

"Why?" Alyssa asked, her blue orbs looking at me.

I shook my head. "Because I have a man I have to take care of at my house"

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Justin" I answered.

Percy laughed. "Really? You found someone too?"

"Yeah. Why? Does that surprise you or something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, just someone else can handle your Wise Girl comments" Percy teased.

I gasped and hit him in the shoulder. Dang, Seaweed Brain has filled out. Not like muscle man where you can see, but he had some.

Then Justin walked in, wearing a plaid shirt and khaki shorts. "Hey, baby"

"Hi" I said, smiling.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Did you get me a muffin?"

My smile dropped. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry! I was talking with some friends"

"Let me guess... these people in here" Justin eyed Percy. "Who are they?"

"This is Grover, Alyssa, and Percy" I answered. "They're old friends of mine besides Alyssa"

"Hmm..." he mumbled, looking at Percy.

I let Alyssa go out of my arms and she hugged onto her daddy's leg. I looked at Percy and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Seaweed Brain"

"You too, Wise Girl" he grinned, showing me his white teeth.

"Talk to you later" I said, to Grover and Percy. I bent down to Alyssa's height. "See you again, sweetie"

"Bye, Anniebeth!" she gave me a big hug around the neck.

I was caught off guard but I gave her a hug. She pulled away and went back to Percy's leg. I felt an arm around my back and it was Justin.

"Bye Perce" I whispered, going up to him and hugging him.

His arms wrapped around me, tightly and my head was buried into his chest. He pulled his head up to my ear, "Talk to you again". I pulled back and nodded. Percy grinned and picked up Alyssa.

"Let's go see mommy" he told her, going towards the door.

I turned towards Justin and he had an arm around my waist. "Ready to go home?"

He grinned. "Yeah"

I grabbed my purse and car keys. I have no idea why I drove here, it's like five minutes away from the house but what the heck?

Then Alyssa ran back over to me and held out a piece of paper. She ran back to Percy and he picked her up. He was smirking at me and I opened the paper to see his number written in pen. I laughed and Seaweed Brain just shrugged, walking out of the coffee shop.

Justin was looking over my shoulder then I put the number in my purse.

"I'm not going to call him" I lied.

"Good" he said.

We walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand. I was wondering why Justin didn't want me to call Percy (even though I am)... was my fiance jealous of my ex-boyfriend?

**That is the end of this chapter! **

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Hope you enjoy it. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	3. Facts of the Past

**I think people are taking a liking to this story. Thank you to everyone who reads my old stories and new ones. I never thought I would get this far with my writings. I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh and also, I have something at the end of the chapter that you guys might be interested in. Check it out after reading!**

Later that afternoon, I wanted to make sure that Percy's number was real. I wanted to see if it was a fake number or not. I typed his number into my BlackBerry and hit the call button.

"Hello?" his raspy voice answered.

"Percy... is that you?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah. Annabeth?" he laughed. "You actually called me"

"Uh, yeah. But we got to be quiet because my fiance doesn't know that I called you. Unfortunately, Justin doesn't want me to talk to you" I told him.

Percy chuckled. "What? Is he jealous or something? That would be funny. Does he know that we used to go out?"

"No..." I answered. "No, he doesn't. I think Justin would-"

"Justin would what?" my fiance asked behind me.

I jumped up and held the phone to my ear. "Uh...Thalia, I have to call you back"

Percy got the plan. "Okay, text you later" then he hung up.

"That was Thalia?" Justin asked.

I slipped my phone into my backpocket. "Yeah..."

"That's funny. Because I just got off the phone with Thalia"

My eyes widened and looked down. "Justin, I-"

"I pacifically told you not to call that boy!" he yelled at me.

I backed up. "Justin, you're not my father. I can do whatever I want to. I can call whoever I want to. You're not the boss of me"

"Oh, really? You're living in my house, I gave you a car, I gave you food-"

I cut him off. "Excuse me! Who gets the food? I do! Not you! All you do is do your job!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "But I give you money"

"I get my own money from my job. And my job doesn't take up all my time, doesn't it? I still cook dinner, I do the laundry, I clean up the house. But look who doesn't bother to help me? You!" I shouted.

I hated when we had these fights. Especially when he goes into this stage. Yelling about the money and house. I swear, Justin sometimes act like that's all that matters.

"Whatever, I'll be in my office. I have some business calls I have to answer" Justin then walked away.

I scoffed. "Like always"

I slipped my phone out of my backpocket and texted Percy... "Sorry, Justin was just having a hissy fit again, lol"

A couple seconds later, I got a message. "It's fine. I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight. I mean, it's been years so I thought maybe, I don't know. You don't have to"

I laughed and text back. "Sure, I love to. Are you sure you're wife won't mind?"

"What? Oh, you mean Hailey. Yeah, I'm sure she'll mind. She doesn't control me" Percy replied.

"Ha-ha. Okay, cool. See you tonight around..."

"Seven. We'll meet at the coffee shop. Good?" he asked.

I replied, "Amazing. TTYL, Percy"

"U too" then we stopped our conversation.

I put his number in my phone and took a picture of him from my computer. Yes, I still had one picture of us on my computer. It was my favorite. We were at the beach, his arms wrapped around me and my arms around his neck. His mom took it of us. He invited me to go to the beach with them and of course, I said yes. I loved that picture. It reminded me of him, whenever I thought about him.

Later that night around six'thirty, I put on some dark blue jeans and a tee shirt. It was my favorite tee shirt. It had a owl in the front and a trident in the back. I remember this t-shirt. Poseidon made it for me, for my eighteenth birthday. I'm guessing Percy probably bugged the crap out of him to make it.

I grabbed my purse and my black hoodie. I walked out of my house and went down the road. I made my way to the coffee shop and noticed Percy was already there. He was wearing jeans and light-blue dress shirt. But like always, Seaweed Brain had the sleeves pulled up. I laughed and walked inside the shop.

"You do the same thing, Seaweed Brain" I smiled.

He just grinned. "Well, I'll always be the son of Poseidon"

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could something to eat and take a walk in the park. Catch up on our lives" Percy said, sitting down at a table.

I sat in front of him and grabbed a menu. "I like it"

"You better"

After we ordered, we began talking about our past. I had so many questions.

"Where did you meet Hailey?" I asked.

Percy clapped his hands together. "Um, we met in college. I was studying-oh, I forgot- but we met in sophmore year. We went on dates, fell in love, I asked her to marry me at the graduation party. We were married for about a year and she had Alyssa. After that, we both sighed divorce papers and I wasn't married to her anymore"

"Are you dating?" I asked.

"No, she's dating this jerk. I mean, Alyssa doesn't like him. That's why she's always with me. She says he's mean to her. Calls her a brat" Percy answered.

"Aww... poor thing"

"What about you?" Percy asked as the waitress placed our food on the table.

I took a bite out of my cheeseburger. "I met Justin three years ago. Like you, we went on dates and he asked me to marry him a couple months ago. I'm getting married to him in three months and we'll happily be in love" I said, sarcastically.

He laughed. "What were you saying earlier? About him having a hissy fit?" he asked, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Justin can get mad easily about stupid things. Every fight he brings up money and the house saying that he works a living for these items. It's like I work also but I clean the house, do the laundry, and cook dinner. I still have time for my family and my friends"

"Do you love him?" Percy asked, eating a fry.

"Yes, but sometimes love just doesn't really go well. I mean, he's good to me and my family... but he looks at other girls and always has time for his buddies but never time for me" I answered. "I used to it. The thing is, Justin never acted like that while we were dating. It's like getting married changes a person"

"It changed me. I'm not the stupid, idiotic boy I was years ago" Percy laughed.

"Really? Cause I still see a idiotic boy under those green eyes of yours" I stuck my finger in ketchup and placed it on top of his nose.

His mouth dropped and he grabbed a napkin, wiping it off. I was laughing at his facial expression. Percy started laughing along with me.

"I'm glad you came, Wise Girl" he told me.

I smiled. "I'm glad I'm here"

Percy grinned and started eating more of his burger. Soon enough, we were catching up and eating our burgers. After we finished, Percy paid for our dinner (even though, I wanted to buy mine, he demanded he bought it) and we started walking towards the park.

"Why the park?" I asked.

"Just want to spend time with my old friend" he grinned.

I looked at him and smiled, hitting him in the shoulder. He just laughed and we started walking in the park. It was so peaceful and the moon's reflection just made it more peaceful. I loved it here. I love Manhattan.

"How's your mom?" I questioned, staring at the sky.

Percy cleared his throat."She's doing great. She might be expecting a baby. I may be getting a little sister"

"Aww! How good you are with Alyssa, you'll be a great big brother" I laughed.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Hopefully, my sister doesn't have to go what Alyssa had to go through. Knowing her parents are spilting up isn't easy. She cried in my lap before because she missed mommy. But Hailey is always getting drunk and I never liked it."

"Poor thing" I mumbled.

"Yeah. Alyssa told me she saw mommy drinking from a glass shaped weird. I was devastated when my own daughter told me that. Hailey wants custody of Alyssa but I'm trying to get Alyssa. I take care of her most of the time. The only time Hailey wants her is trying to impress a guy" Percy explained.

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop her"

"Good gods" I laughed.

"Yeah..." Percy agreed.

I looked at Seaweed Brain and I saw a man. Not the boy that was scared to kiss me while we were dating, I saw a man that wasn't scared to do anything. I mean, he's a father now. I think that's the scariest thing on earth.

"What?" he asked, looking over at me.

I stared into his green orbs. "Nothing. I just think you're a good dad"

"I sure hope so" Percy laughed.

I smiled and we kept walking. I didn't notice but it was now ten o'clock at night. We told each other bye, hugged, and went our seperate ways. When I got home, the lights were off. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get me a Sprite. Then the lights flickered on and I jumped. The can dropped from my hands, exploding on the floor.

I cursed and grabbed the can, putting it in the sink. "What is your problem? Don't scare me like that"

Justin leaned against the wall. "You blew me off"

"What are you talking-" then I remembered we had a date tonight. "Oh my gods, Justin I'm sorry. I was hanging out with an old friend"

"That Percy dude?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why does it matter to you?" I questioned. "I'm going to bed"

I tried to make my way out of the room but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His fingers gripped my arm too tight and I winced.

"Ow!" I said, getting out of his grip.

"What did I tell you about hanging out with him?" Justin asked, raising his voice.

"Why are you jealous? I'm not going out with him. We're just catching up after so many years" I told him.

"That better be it" Justin growled.

I scoffed. "Jerk..." then I made my way to the bedroom.

**Whoa, long chapter! **

**Why do you think Justin is acting like the way he is? What's going to happen with Percy and Annabeth? Percy and Alyssa (his daughter)? Do you think Annabeth and Justin are made for each other? **

**Okay, I am having a little contest. Ten lucky people will be introduced into my series. Five will be this series, and five will be in Fire and Ice. Here are the rules.**

**1. Tell me your name OR the name you want in the story. **

**2. Tell me your god parent. **

**3. Tell me which story you will like to be in. **

**4. And tell me do you want to be a friend, foe, or just another demigod?**

**Only ten people will be in these two stories. Five in this one, five in Fire and Ice. Just tell me the four answers above and the winners will be anonouced once I pick them. They will be annouced in a chapter of both stories. Don't know which chapter because I need to pick the ten people. **

**Review and tell me your answers. You may be one of these ten lucky people. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	4. Underestimate

**Wow! I had a lot of reviewers stating their answers. You know how bad I wanted to put you all in, but I wanted to narrow my self down to ten people. Yes, I have already chose the winners. I know, the winners came fast but I had a lot of reviews so I got them easily. At the end of the chapter, they will be introduced.**

After a long day of work I like going to that coffee shop for the best burger in town. I loved this thing so much that of how much of eat it, I would probably turn into one.

"Annabeth, have you found a wedding dress yet?" Justin asked, taking a bite of his sub.

"Um, still looking" I said, not paying any attention.

I was drawing the outline of a new building. It was going to be down the road. It was a new Fifth Third Bank. Then Justin grabbed my hand and made me draw a dark line across the page.

"Gods, Justin!" I hissed, trying to erase the mark. It just became worse because I just now remembered that this was a dark led pencil. "Thanks now I have to start all over again"

"It looks fine"

My eye twitched. "Fine? Just fine-no, it has to be perfect! These bank blueprints are suppose to be due tomorrow. That means I have to put in hours work... again!"

Justin laughed. "Not everything has to be perfect, babe"

"Don't babe me!" I retorted. "I'm not in the mood"

He held his hands up in defense. "Don't get mad at me. I'm not a daughter of Athena"

I raised an eyebrow up at him. As you may not know, Justin is not a demigod. He's a mortal but I told him I was a daughter of Athena and he thought it was totally cool! I'm just wondering if he knows Grover is a satyr, Thalia is a Hunter, and Rachel is the Oracle. Now I'm thinking if he knows Percy is the son of Poseidon.

"Annabeth?" Justin snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.

"I accidentally... maybe spilled ketchup on your blueprints"

My eye twitched again and my lip began to quiver. "D-do-do what now?"

"I spilt ketchup on your blueprints"

I looked down and I swear, I felt like straining someone. There was a stain, a big stain at that matter. My eyes closed and I slowly breathed a big breath.

"Justin... what did I say about being careful? Whenever my work is around, you tend to mess up the biggest" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Sorry" he said, probably not meaning it... like always.

I sighed and held my face in my hands. My fingers rubbed my temples and the bell above the door ringed again.

"Hey, G-man" the person said, kind of sad.

I looked over and saw Percy, sitting in a booth. He had his hoodie on his head and not looking really... well, swell. I walked over there, forgetting that I was on a date. Well, not really on one. Justin took me out to get someting to eat. Anyways, I walked to where Grover placed a coffee cup in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Percy looked up, his green eyes sad.

"Where's Alyssa?" Grover asked beside me.

The man in front of me stood up and hugged me, tightly. Percy's arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his back. Grover placed a hand on his back.

"What's wrong, man?" G-man asked.

Percy pulled away and looked out the window. "With Hailey. I never like her over there"

I rubbed his back then I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around and saw Justin behind me. He was barely eyeing at Percy but I felt a glare coming upon him.

"Hey, this is Justin... my uh- fiance" I told him, introducing him.

"Hi" Grover grinned.

"I know you. You're a friend of Anna's" my fiance said, laughing.

He didn't get the laughing part. Neither did I. "Nice to meet you"

Percy stared at Justin and gave a quick grin. Like I don't really care who you are as long as you take care of her.

Justin nodded at them both. I laid my head on Percy's shoulder, not caring that Justin was standing there, watching us. I just like being close to Seaweed Brain.

"Thanks, Wise Girl" Percy said, wrapping an arm around my waist. Grover placed an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, G-man"

I smiled and hugged him, tightly. I loved hearing his heartbeat through his chest. It made me feel that Percy was still here with me, not matter what. I missed this moments between us two.

I let go and grabbed my purse from my table. Justin kept following me and watching me as I hugged Grover. I gave Seaweed Brain one last hug then walked out of the coffee shop.

"What was that all about?"

"Percy. He's having a hard time with him and his daughter along with his ex-wife"

"Who's his ex?" Justin asked.

"Hailey"

Justin looked down and quickly grinned. I didn't say anything. Does he know her? 

**Do you think Justin knows Hailey? How's Percy and Alyssa's relationship going to work out? **

**Da-da-da! Here are the winners of the contest:**

_**MomsforPercy**__- Diana, Daughter of Hermes, friend of Annabeth's, and is in the Past and Present_

_**The Mysterious Dreamer**__-Brianna, Daughter of Athena, Past and Present also in Fire and Ice, Sister of Annabeth_

_**MyChemicalRomanceRocks**__-Riley, Son of Poseidon, Past and Present, and is a half-brother to Percy._

_**Waterpoloplayer**__-Izabell Crew, Daughter of Apollo, Past and Present, and friend of Annabeth's_

_**Abigail Thalia La Rue**__-Delilah Thompson, Daughter of Apollo, Past and Present, and a friend of Percy's_

_**Sonposeidon500**__-Javier De LaTorre, Son of Hestia, Past and Present, and a friend of Percy's _

_**AnnabethChaseRocks13**__- Scarlett, Daughter of Aphrodite, Fire and Ice, and a Foe_

_**Xx Annabella Princess Xx**__-Rose Swan, Daughter of Poseidon, Past and Present, and a half-sister of Percy's_

_**Cherrypinkblossom**__- Alexis Reed, Daughter of Poseidon, Past and Present, and a half-sister of Percy's_

_**And last but not least… Kitty42**__- Emily Backus, Daughter of Artemis, Past and Present, and a friend of Percy's_

**Congratulations our winners! I hope to introduce you guys into this series and some in Fire and Ice. I wanted to say, thank you for everyone that put their answers and I loved that you wanted to be in there. If I ever have any more room for new characters, I will try to put some of you in. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! I love you guys!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	5. Memories

**I have my first basketball game tomorrow. Wish my team luck! Two of the new characters will be introduced. Keep an eye out on who you are. Enjoy the chapter.**

In the morning, I woke up to my head being on my fiance's chest. I sat up and ran a hand through my blonde curls. I looked over at Justin and saw he was shirtless. I remembered when I first saw Percy shirtless. He was blushing like crazy. I was kind of shocked of seeing a six pack, a tight one at that.

I laughed into my t-shirt then got up, slipping out under the covers. I made my way towards the kitchen and placed a coffee pot under the maker. I poured french vanilla flavored coffee into the pot and pressed the start button.

I heard footsteps from the hallway. "Morning, Annabeth"

"Morning. Want some coffee?" I asked, pouring him a cup.

"Sure" Justin answered.

I smiled and poured him a cup.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I questioned.

"I wanted to spend some time with you"

I laughed. "On a Saturday? I thought you had to go in this morning?"

"Nope, I canceled the meeting for my lovely fiance" Justin said, kissing my neck softly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "But this is an important meeting. You can't pass this up just for me. We can hang out when you're not busy"

Justin pulled away, looking at me. "You made other plans didn't you?"

"No" I answered. "I just thought you had work so I was just going to do cleaning or go out for some time alone"

"Oh" was all he said.

"But if you want to hang out today, I don't mind staying home" I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Justin grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We can have some time alone. Have some fun"

I backed up. "Okay, not that much fun. Maybe a movie or two"

"Yeah" he sounded disappointed.

"Not till marriage. I want to do it right" I smiled.

"Hmm..." Justin mumbled. "We're getting married in three months. It won't change anything. We've waited three years until this moment"

I looked at him. "Is that all you care about? Is sex the key to asking me to marry you? Is that all you want from me?"

"No... I love you but I thought you loved me-" I cut him off.

"I do love you but I'm waiting till marriage so I don't have to feel guilty or not. And also I don't want to be like some of my friends who got pregnant before their marriage and their fiance left them to fend for themselves!"

Justin backed up, defending himself with his hands. "Okay, it was just a statement"

"Statement? You acted like you were about to cry because I wouldn't have sex with you before marriage! I don't want a husband that all he cares about is... _that"_ I said.

His face changed. "What you don't love me enough to have-"

"I do love you. I'm not ready to do that with you yet. I wouldn't do that with any other man before marriage. None of my other boyfriend's pressured me into doing that. Not even Percy-" I stopped.

Justin's eyes narrowed. "Percy? That kid at the coffee shop? You dated him before?"

I gulped and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Answer me!" Justin shouted, pounding the island.

"Yes" I answered.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, because you acted like you already hated him so how could I tell you?" I asked.

"By telling me in the first place. I wouldn't of gotten mad" Justin said, kind of sarcastically.

"Yes, you would. You get mad easily"

"No, I don't" he yelled.

I backed up. "See, that's what I mean by easily!"

Then tears left my eyes. Justin's hand connected to my left cheek. My hand shot up to the spot where he first slapped me.

Rage was over him and I backed up, looking at him. I shook my head, walking out of the kitchen. I sucked up my tears, grabbed my purse, and walked out of the door with no word to him whatsoever.

As I walking down the street, I was getting cold because I forgot my coat but I didn't want to go back to Justin. I looked through my phone, found the number I wanted and called it.

"Hello?" the deep voice answered.

"Percy? Can you tell me where you live? Justin and I had a fight then it came to the end by him slapping me" I said, tears filling my eyes again.

Percy groaned. "Uh, yeah. No problem. Um, I live in Manhatten"

"Actual address, Seaweed Brain" I smiled, lightly.

He told his address and I made my way to his apartment. His number was 6D. I knocked on the door and then the door opened.

"Hey, Wise Girl" the green-eyed man in front of me said.

"Hi... can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

I made my way in and noticed it was a nice place. There was take-out menu's on the coffee table, some clothes here and there. I smiled at the site of little girl toys.

"Where's Alyssa?" I asked.

"Um, at Hailey's. Spending actual time with her daughter" Percy answered.

I turned around and noticed Percy was just wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Did I interupt something?" I asked.

"No, just trying to take a little nap but it's fine" he answered.

"You're like the only man I know who wear pajama pants-"

"I wear boxers to sleep. I just put these on for your sake"

"Oh, well then thank you" I laughed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Kind of. I'm just cold" I shuddered.

Percy nodded me to follow him with his head. We made our way down the hall and into let me guess, his bedroom. Yep, I was right. I looked around and saw a picture of him and his baby girl. Then I saw a picture of him and... me? 

"Why do you have this picture?" I asked, picking it up off the nightstand.

"It reminds me of good times" he answered, behind me.

Then a hand came onto my shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy holding some sweats and a white t-shirt.

I smiled and took them from his hands. I changed quickly in the bathroom and while I looked in the mirror checking out my cheek. I did a quick smell of his shirt and it smelled exactly like him, like I wanted it to. I then opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Percy was making us some hot chocolate. Oh gods, I smelt the chocolate.

"They fit you?" he asked.

"Yeah, pants kind of big" I laughed.

"Well, better than falling off your legs" Percy grinned.

His green eyes were a lighter green, making them look more like the ocean.

"Yeah" I agreed, not really paying attention.

We sat down on the couch and I just told him the story.

"Then here I am" I finished.

"What a jerk" Percy hissed. "Why would he hit someone as pretty as you are?"

I smiled. "I should of been more careful"

"Not your fault. I mean, you had no idea that was going to slip out so... no, it's really not your fault"

We sat on the couch, in silent. It was getting warmer then I decided to slip off the sweatshirt. I placed it onto the loveseat and Percy took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Pretty cold here in Manhattan. Don't you agree?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ya think?"

We both laughed and I placed my cup on the table. We sat on the couch. I looked at him, staring at this grown up figure. His hair is longer and darker. His eyes lighter like a fully new ocean wave. Handsome as ever. I then started to rememeber the memories.

I remembered my hands twirling in his hair as we kissed. I remembered his long arms wrapped around my waist. I thought of his lips on mine, moist and sweet like always. I remembered when we first told each other we loved one another.

Why didn't I think of these ways with Justin? I mean, I have good memories but not like me and Percy's.

We did quests together, fought togther. I took a knife for him. A poisened knife at that matter. I thought Percy was going to die at Mount St. Helens so I kissed him for good luck. I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine then they were gone.

I remembered when we fought the Titans together when I thought he was going to die. I thought of him fighting Luke and him fighting Kronos to keep him from hurting me more than he already did. Percy was my hero, and no one can take that away from us. No one can take away the memories of us being together.

"Wise Girl, you still there?" Percy asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, looking at him. "Yeah, I'm still here"

**How do you like that for a chapter?**

**I'm sorry for not updating as fast as possible but it's been hectic. Anyways, my basketball team won their first game on Friday! 38-16. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! And also, I will be updating Fire and Ice.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	6. Indescribable Feelings

**I feel like writing a chapter because I am sooooo happy! Enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up to a crashing sound and my eyes fluttered opened. I realized that I was still in Percy's apartment. I was laying on the couch, my head on a pillow, and a blanket laid across my body.

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. I slowly got up and made my way towards his kitchen. I saw him cleaning up a broken plate. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the scene.

"I'm a such a klutz" he mumbled.

I accidentally let a giggle slip my mouth. Percy looked up and blushed like crazy.

"Uh, good morning" he said.

I shook my head. "Wow, Percy"

"What? Just because I'm a dad doesn't mean I can do everything perfectly" Percy said.

I smiled. "What are you making?"

"Um... well, trying to make. I'm not really good with cooking unless it's for Alyssa or something in the oven aka bacon"

"I'll help then" I said, walking over towards him.

I grabbed an egg and cracked it on the bowl. I did two more eggs like that and then stirred them all together. Percy stood beside me laying the bacon strips down on the pan. I poured the eggs into the pan.

"When is Alyssa coming back?" I asked.

"Uh... today, actually. You can stay until she gets here" Percy offered. "I mean, you don't have to but I'm just asking"

"Sure" I smiled. "To check out your parenthood skills"

_Don't forget about Justin... I thought in my head._

I then mentally slapped myself in the head. Percy looked over at me like I'm weird.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked, stupidly.

I laughed, blushing. "Yeah, perfectly fine"

He chuckled, a grin coming onto his face. "Okay"

I smiled lightly and walked over to the couch, grabbing my BlackBerry. I looked through my contacts and saw Justin's number. I took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

His ringtone played in the background. It seemed like someone changed it. The song was I want to be a billionaire but his other song was-

"Hello?" a girl answered.

I was shocked. "Um, hello. Is Justin there or do I have the wrong number?"

"Oh, Justin's here. He's in the shower right now. Can I take a message for him?" the girl asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Tell him that Annabeth is coming over whether he likes it or not"

"Annabeth? Who are you-" I then hung up on her protesting.

I walked back into the kitchen, mad and hurt. Percy saw me and his expression changed. I was furious at Justin for even thinking about cheating on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll be back" I answered, grabbing my phone and bag. "See you later. I'll be back in a little bit"

I walked out of the apartment and made my way down the street. I made it to my house and opened the door with my key. The door opened and saw wine glasses on the coffee table. There was champange on the table next to glasses. I went to the kitchen and saw there was no one in there. Then I heard a giggle from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and in the hallway, there was Justin's tee shirts and some of his ties. I saw a girl's dress on the floor. I picked them up and saw stilletos on the floor next to bed. I bit my lip from me yelling in rage. I walked into the bedroom and saw Justin on the bed, ontop of a blonde, in his boxers, kissing her roughly.

I dropped the clothes on the floor. They looked up. "Anna-"

I went to him and slapped him in the face. "I can't believe you! You cheated on me!"

The blonde walked over to him and she was wearing his white dress shirt. I could tell nothing was underneath.

"Let's go back to business, baby" she mumbled, seductively.

Tears left my eyes and I walked over to him, kicking him in... the spot. He groaned and the blonde grabbed his shoulders from him falling over. I scoffed and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. I packed up some of my clothes and grabbed my notebooks, jewerly, and toiltries.

I walked down the stairs, pulling the suitcase behind me. I was holding back tears, trying to be tough. Justin ran after me wearing his boxers still.

"Anna-"

I turned around. "You could't wait for me? All you want is sex! I can't believe I almost married you"

"Well... you wouldn't do it"

"Because I want to do it right!" I answered.

Justin chuckled. "She isn't the only one..."

I scoffed at him and pulled the suitcase behind me.

I went to the door and before I left for the last time, I threw my engagement into the house. I walked away from the house, tears leaving my eyes.

I was outside of Percy's apartment, wondering if I should knock or not. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, my hands feeling weak. He answered the door.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

I ran in and hugged him, tightly. "Justin was cheating on me. He was having... affairs with other women"

Percy's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me inside the apartment. My face dug into his neck, tears falling onto his skin. He was rubbing my back.

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked.

I smiled, pulling away. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have an extra bedroom. Most of the time, Alyssa sleeps on the floor in the living room. She likes watching TV" Percy laughed.

I smiled again, letting a small laugh come out. "Yes, I would"

I hugged him again. His arms wound around me and my face digging into his neck, smelling his sea scent.

**Didn't expect that didn't you? Will Percabeth be re-united? Will Justin come back again? What do you think Annabeth should do: Go back to Justin's cheating heart, or go for Percy, with a lovable daughter?**

**I know, you probably hate me for not updating. Hopefully, I'll update Fire and Ice tonight. My team is on a winning streak! We've won all three games we played. I'm sorry for being like that, but I'm excited. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	7. Heartwhelming or Broken?

**Hello everyone! I am going to try to update Fire and Ice... maybe one other story. I want to say, thank you for reviewing all my stories. I never would of got this far if it wasn't for you fans! Enjoy the seventh chapter and it's long!**

Percy, Alyssa, and I were on our way to the coffee shop. He lived pretty close to the shop so I really liked that. It was nighttime and we wanted something besides take-out tonight. I totally agreed to that. I was in the mood for my favorite cafe or shop.

"How long is Annie-beth staying?" his daughter asked him.

Seaweed Brain girnned, picking her up. "As long as she needs"

"Thank you" I smiled, looking at him.

"No problem"

We stopped at the shop and went inside. I found us a booth and Alyssa sat next to me. Let's just say, she begged Percy for her to sit next to me.

"What do you want, baby?" her father asked.

"Um... Annie-beth what are you getting?" she asked me.

"A cheeseburger with fries" I answered.

"I want that!" Alyssa squealed.

Percy chuckled and then ordered our food for us. As we were waiting, Alyssa was coloring in her coloring book as I stared at my phone. Justin has tried to call me twenty-seven times, there was thirty-eight text messages, and eleven voicemails from him. I deleted all the calls, the texts, and the voicemails. I was sick and tired of him trying to get ahold of me.

"Annabeth?" the man in front of me asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up and Percy was pointing at the food I had in front of me. "Oh, thanks"

We ate in silence besides Alyssa mumbling about her food being so good. I was thinking about how I was going to tell everybody that Justin and I aren't getting married. People are going to bad at me until I tell everyone what he did to me. He cheated on me with all types of girls. No one knows how many times he's done this.

Later that night, I sat on the couch while Percy put Alyssa to bed. I was holding my BlackBerry in my hand, wondering if I should call my father but he might be busy. I was thinking about calling my friends, Clarrise or Thalia... but they also could be busy. I mean, Clarisse was at camp to help out Chiron and Thalia is with the Hunters. They only certain times allowed to talk with anyone.

Then I heard footsteps down the hallway and Percy was rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey"

"Hi" I said, sighing.

He sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking about how I'm going to tell people that the wedding's off" I answered.

"That must be hard"

"Yeah. I don't know who to call first or even who to call. Everyone might be busy at anytime. It's like everyone has a job now or even married. It's just hectic this very moment" I rubbed my head.

"Here" Percy placed his pointer fingers on my temples, rubbing them slowly.

"Ah..." I whispered. "Where'd you learn this?"

"Like I said, marriage will change you" he laughed.

After a minute, he finished. My head felt so much better. It was pounding from over-thinking. Percy and I sat on the couch, in silence.

"So..." I said.

"So" he continued.

I smiled. "How did we get this far in life? I mean, just yesterday you and I were running down Half-Blood Hill and dating to this... pain in the butt"

Percy laughed. "Good times, good times"

"Yeah, we did have some good memories" I said.

"Yep. Memories we could never replace. I missed those times but now I have a kid and you're-"

"My life has gone down the drain" I retorted.

We laughed at that statement and slowly it faded. I looked over at Percy, wearing the jeans and v-neck shirt. He was finally tired for once in his life.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower" he told me, standing up.

"All right, I'll be out here"

"Okay" then he went to the other end of the apartment, where his bedroom is.

I already changed into silky pants and a white tank-top. I grabbed my BlackBerry again and checked my mail. Justin has messaged me even more and I was getting sick of his stupid lies. I deleted them all from Justin and noticed I got a text message from Clarrise.

"Hey, child of Athena" she texted.

I smiled, finally get to talk to her. We became really good friends after the war and been keeping in touch with each other.

"Hey, child of Ares" I texted back.

"Haha, yeah. How's life?" she asked.

"Not good. I mean, I met up with Percy after nine years"

Clarisse texted back. "Wow! How's he doing? How's Justin and you?"

"Ugh, bad. I found out that he's been cheating of me for a while. And Percy's doing good. He has a daughter but he's divorced"

"I'm sorry, that must really suck"

"Ya think?" I texted back.

"Well, I need to go. Bye, child of Athena" Clarrise made a smiley face.

I texted her back, "Bye, child of Ares"

I ended my coversation with her and placed my phone on the coffee table. I stood up and walked to Percy's bedroom. The bathroom light was still on and I saw his phone. I picked it up and looked through his pictures. I saw photos of him and Alyssa, photos of him and Hailey. I saw their wedding picture of them looking at the camera man. I have to say, Hailey was really pretty. Well, it's her wedding day so of course she looks pretty.

"Annabeth?" someone asked from the other side of the room.

I looked up, putting his phone down. Percy was standing in the doorway of the bathroom in only boxers and a v-neck but since he just got out of the shower, the shirt kind of clenched to his muscles.

"Ugh... sorry" I blushed.

He nodded his head, making his way to the laundry basket. I noticed the basket was right behind me so he stopped in front of me. His arm came around me, throwing his clothes in the dirty clothes.

"Um, I-I should go-" I stuttered of how close he was to me.

Why was I this nervous around him? That means he's really different than Justin. I never felt this way with Justin. I felt his fingers trace my arm. It was light touch, like barely touching me. So light that it made my breath hitch in my lungs. It made my back shudder from his touch. My vunerabality was showing to him. I need to be stronger.

"Percy..." I whispered.

I looked up at him and I was locked when my eyes met his. Those green eyes were going to be the death of me when it comes to anything. I kept feeling myself fall but his slight touch kept me standing up.

"S-sorry. Something came over me" Percy said, blushing lightly.

I placed my hands on the dresser. "You haven't acted like that... since that night"

Percy grinned, probably remembering that night also.

_"Percy?" I groaned, getting pulled in the forest. "Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see" he answered, pulling me deeper into the forest._

_"We're not suppose to be this far"_

_He ignored me and kept going. We kept walking and finally, we stopped at the edge of the lake. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. _

_"What?" he asked, grinning._

_"Why didn't we just travel the easy way instead of the woods?" I asked._

_"Because... I didn't want people to see us"_

_"We're right behind your cabin though. You're cabin is right there" I pointed at his cabin._

_"Well, I wanted to make it seem far away but you're so smart for your dang good!" Percy laughed, covering his butt._

_"Or you're just a Seaweed Brain that doesn't carry a map in his head?" I retorted._

_"Shut up" he growled, teasingly._

_I just smiled and sat down on the picnic blanket he had laying. Percy sat next to me as we watched the stars. _

_"Oh my- look at that one" I said, pointing at the stars making a kite._

_"Look! There's a shooting star" Percy said, pointing up at the sky._

_"Make a wish" I said, looking over at him._

_He looked at me. "I already have my wish. I'm invincible. I have my dad, my mom, and a girlfriend that loves me for who I am"_

_"You're so cheesy but I love it" I ran my fingers through his black locks._

_Percy smiled, softly. "I got you something" _

_I sat up, propping myself on my elbows as he pulled something out of his pocket. _

_"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl" he kissed my cheek._

_I smiled as he gave me my present. It was hardly wrapped but I took the little piece of paper off and opened the bag._

_"Oh my gods!" I screamed, softly. I hugged my boyfriend tightly and kissed him. "Oh my gods! I love you so much!"_

_In my hands were plane tickets to Greece. Along with that tickets to see the Parthenon and all the other architecture places. I hugged him again, kissing him softly._

_"I love you. I love you" I whispered._

_Percy laughed. "There's more"_

_I just noticed there were two tickets. I looked at him and he was grinning widely. _

_"Oh my gods!" I said, smiling. "You're coming with me?"_

_"Yep" he answered._

_I placed the tickets carefully on the ground and leapt onto him, pushing him into the ground. I was on top of him, his arms wrapped around my waist. _

_"I love you so much. You didn't have to do this for me!" I said._

_"Of course I did. I had to get something for you" Percy answered._

_I smiled and leaned in, kissing him passionately. My fingers ran through his hair as we flipped over, Percy now on top of me. Both knees next to my hips. His head moved, kissing me deeper. Our hands were intertwined with each others until his went to my waist. My hands went under his t-shirt and I felt his six-pack. _

_"You know, we never acted this way before" Percy whispered in my ear, his lips touching it. _

_"It's my birthday. Not to far but we can have some kissing time" I laughed._

_"Good" he mumbled. "Happy Birthday, Wise GIrl"_

_"Thanks, Seaweed Brain" I smiled._

_He pressed his body on mine along with his lips. His lips were always moist on mine and I never felt better. I just love the way he kissed me. _

_We kissed one last time and pulled away. His arm was wrapped around my waist. My head was on his chest and we kept watching the stars until we fell asleep. _

_That was the last time we ever celebrated my birthday. _

I looked at the grown-up Percy in front of me.

"I remember those days" he whispered.

"Good times" I said.

"Then the bad times..."

I then remembered the day we broke up.

_Percy was acting weird the whole day, not paying attention to me. I was wondering why and I brought him to the woods so no one could hear us._

_"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked when we stopped._

_"I don't know" he murmered._

_I scoffed. "You have to know" _

_"I'm just getting sick of the fights we've been having lately" Percy told me._

_"Is that the reason you've been ignoring me all day?" I asked._

_"No!" he answered._

_I was shocked that he yelled at me. "Then why-"_

_"I'm getting sick of your mother looking at me with such hatred! She hates me, Annabeth. I can-can't live with her acting like this the rest of our lives" Percy explained. _

_"We knew that this was going to happen" I mumbled._

_He walked to me, standing in front of me. "I thought your mom finally liked me. Then one of your brothers or sisters told her about that night at the lake. I'm just getting sick of the looks and the hatred. Can you please just talk to your mother so we don't have to end this relationship?" _

_I tried not to cry. "You were going to break up with me?"_

_Percy looked at me. "I'm sorry... but yes, I was"_

_"What if I talk to my mother?" I questioned._

_"You aren't, I already know it" he said._

_"You don't know that!" _

_"Yes, I do. You've done that a lot! You would talk to your mother and everything would just get worse. That's why we have fights, make-up, fights, and make-up! I'm not going to live with the hurt anymore, Annabeth!" Percy told me. "I'm sorry... but I'm done"_

_"Seaweed Brain-"_

_"I'm done" he retorted._

_I bit my lip and felt him place one last kiss on my cheek, leaving me standing in the forest. I was heartbroken from then and on. _

We stayed silent for the rest of the night. I slept in the guest bedroom again and was thinking about Percy the whole time as I tried to fall asleep. He was on my mind.

A question popped in my head:

Do I still love Perseus Jackson... even though he broke my heart?

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I thought this was going to be short but apparently, the chapter wanted to add some memories.**

**Do you think Annabeth likes Percy? Do you think Percy likes Annabeth? **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	8. Towards Me

**Hey everyone! I'll be making some chapters today and for other stories... enjoy!**

The morning came earlier than expected and the sun shined through the curtains. I groaned, rolling over. My face dug into the pillow, sighing heavily. I didn't want to wake up this early.

"Gods... I hate morning" I mumbled, standing up.

I walked out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen, running a hand through my hair. I noticed Alyssa was up, watching Dora the explorer. I saw Percy making some breakfast.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" he teased.

"Oh, shut up" I said, falling onto the couch. "I remember when we used to sleep in and now that's all over"

"Yeah, that was fun... but that was then and this is now" Percy told me, sitting next to me and handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I mumbled, before taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

The coffee touched my tongue and burned it. I took the cup off my mouth and set it down on the table to cool down before drinking more.

"Um, it's hot" he said, laughing.

"You could of told me that before" I smiled, sarcastically.

Percy chuckled and stood up, walking into the kitchen. Minutes later, he came out with three plates clattered with pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

"Yay!" Alyssa clapped on the floor where coloring books and materials laid.

I laughed at her enthusiam. After we ate, Percy had to take Alyssa back to Hailey's for her time with her mom. I stayed at the apartment, looking at pictures in his photo albums. I found pictures of his and Hailey's wedding. I found one of them kissing as they cut the cake. I found more of him and Alyssa when she was first born. He was grinning like crazy at the camera.

I went further and found a picture of us. I haven't seen this picture in forever. His arms were wrapped around my waist as my arms were around his waist. We were at a dance at his school and I was wearing a light blue dress which he loved on me. My hair was in a ponytail even though strands were in my face because of some of the dancing we did, he never cared. He just told me I looked sexy and I just laughed.

I smiled, remembering that moment between us. Then the door opened and Percy walked in. He saw me on the couch and took a seat next to me.

"I haven't seen this picture in forever" I smiled.

"Me neither. I forgot I had it" he grinned at the sight. "I remember that night though"

"I remember you telling me I looked sexy with the strands in my face" I laughed.

Seaweed Brain laughed and ran his fingers through his black locks. "Yeah... but that was years ago"

My smiled barely faded of what he just said. I felt kind of uncomfortable but I just let that pass me. I stood up, putting the album on the coffee table.

"I'll be in the shower" I said, placing my hands in my back pockets. I walked away and into my guest bedroom.

I laid my head on the door, wondering what he meant by that. I just let it hang in the back of my head and I grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my face. I still had a little pink mark on the left side of my face where Justin slapped me. The pain went away after a while, I just got used to it.

After I got out of the shower, I slipped on some dark blue shorts and a white v-neck. I stepped out wanting to tell goodnight to Percy. There was no one in the living room or kitchen. I walked down the hallway, turning into his bedroom. I didn't mean to walk in on him.

He slipped off his shirt, showcassing me his back muscles. I stared at them knowing that he must work out because Seaweed Brain years ago never had muscles in his back. He had abs, not back muscles though.

I walked forward, not knowing what I was doing. My hand went forward and touched his Achilles spot. Percy jumped, turning around and showing me his abs.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, not knowing what came over me.

"It's fine" he whispered.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. He was watching my every move; watching what I was doing. I stared into his sea green eyes and slowly, I felt him leaning in towards me.

**Oh, how you must hate me! I'm sorry but I have to put a cliffhanger. **

**What will happen between them? Our they going to kiss or not?**

**Review and you'll get another chapter. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	9. You're Mine

**Enjoy this chapter is all I have to say. And thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story.**

I felt him leaning in towards me.

A few more inches. A few more centimeters. A few more millimeters.

Then it got interupted by knocking on the door. Percy groaned, from wanting to kiss me so bad and walked out of the room, slipping on a shirt, and cursing the person who did this. I just laughed and walked out behind him, going to the kitchen. He shut the door and put the mail on the counter.

"Mailman had to deliver my mail up here. My slot or cubby was getting to filled with so much mail so he was nice enough to bring it up here..." Percy told me. "...to ruin our little moment"

I smiled, cleaning another plate in the sink. I heard footsteps and I already knew he was behind me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his hands was tracing the side of my body. His hands slightly touched my waist, my hips, then stopped at my thighs. He made his fingers rub against my thigh, making me bite my lip.

"Perce... I need to finish these dishes" I told him.

His lips pressed against my neck. "No. You're just trying to get out of this situtation"

"Percy..." I mumbled. "Stop i-it"

His fingers traced the side of my body again and it felt good. It felt so real that I had Percy here with me once again. I never felt this way with Justin. The man that was with me now he... he was real.

His lips moved from the back of my neck and to the side of my neck, mumbling words into my neck, making it tickle. I hate him for making me feel like this. I hate him for doing this to me. Then his lips moved to ear, they were barely touching but it was enough to make my knees go weak.

Percy whispered, "... I love you"

I smiled, hearing those words coming from his lips. I loved hearing his voice saying those three words. I took a deep breath and turned around. Percy Jackson, was in front of me. His eyes were staring into mine. His fingers lightly touching the sides of my body. A smile crept onto my face. He looked down, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Perseus Jackson..." I began.

His face looked up.

"... I love you" I whispered.

Percy's face lit up and he grinned, widely. His hands stopped at my hips, pulling me closer to his body. I pressed my hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeat on my palm. I leaned closely and I felt his breath on my lips.

A few inches. A few centimeters. A few millimeters. His breath was on my mouth, making me want to kiss him even more.

Then his lips pressed against mine... kissing me.

Our lips connected as one. My gods, I haven't felt this feeling in forever. That time we kissed on Mount St. Helens. The time we kissed in the mess hall and underwater. I loved the feeling of us kissing.

Percy kissed me deeper, turning his head. His lips were moist, sweet, and just totally Seaweed Brain. They were the same as they were when he was sixteen. I then moved my hands so they could slip under his t-shirt. I felt the six-pack of his that grown over the years. I traced the outline of his abs and he moaned against my mouth. Slowly, we pulled away.

I gasped. "Um..."

Percy stared into my eyes, green and grey connecting. He grinned and pressed his forehead against mine, his breath coming back onto my lips.

"You're mine, Wise Girl" he whispered.

I smiled, "And you're mine, Seaweed Brain"

**How's that for a chapter? Hopefully, I'll be able to add some more chapters to this story. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be long, don't worry.**

**Did you guys like the scene? I wanted the first time to be interupted so I made the second time they tried, they get to kiss. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	10. Embarrassed

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I know I am thankful for you guys reviewing. I mean, I wouldn't of gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys! I love you guys!**

**I am sorry about the OOC but it's nine years so they're kind of different. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

In the morning, I woke up in my guest bed. I rubbed my eyes, remebering if last night was real or not. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I made my way to the kitchen where Percy was drinking some coffee.

"Morning" I mumbled.

He turned towards me and grinned. "Morning, Wise Girl"

I smiled at my nickname. I loved hearing that in the morning.

"Hey, did we actually kiss... uh, last night?" I asked, nervously.

Percy smiled and walked towards me. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Does that remind of you anything?" he whispered.

I laughed. "Yes"

He kissed my forehead and went back to the table. He poured me a cup of coffee and I took it out of his hands.

"It's not hot this morning" Percy smirked.

"Smart butt" I said.

He just smiled and walked back into his bedroom, sipping some of his coffee. I placed my cup on the table and laid down on the couch. I propped my knee up so I could think more properly. I needed to finish that house that's going to be built. I wanted to get my sketch pad and pencil, but I couldn't get up. Why? Because Percy trampled me onto the couch.

"Ah!" I laughed when his face dug between my neck and shoulder. "What is your problem?"

"I have a lot of problems... so I have no idea where to begin"

"Can you start by getting off of me?" I asked.

Percy looked up, acting to answer. "Ah-no" then he dug his head back into the position again.

"Seaweed Brain!" I groaned.

"Wise Girl!" his voice was muffled.

"What can I do to get your head out of my neck and your invincible body weight off of me?" I questioned.

"I'm not that heavy" he said.

"Well, with you carrying the weight of Achilles... you are!" I pointed out.

"Fair enough" he mumbled.

"What can I do? I need to finish this house sketch before Saturday. I only have two days!" I explained.

Percy pulled his head up, running his fingers through my hair. "I have an idea"

He leaned down and kissed me, lightly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hmm..." he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Percy told me, kissing my cheek.

I laughed. "Happy Thanksgiving"

He lifted himself off of me and stood up. I sat up on the couch, looking at him.

"My mom wants us to come for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind" Percy said.

"Sally? My gods, I haven't seen her in forever!" I smiled.

"Yeah... but she doesn't really know that you're here with me. Or you are dating me"

I raised my eyebrow. "What if I'm not dating you?"

"Then why are you kissing me?" he asked back.

"Oh, shut up" I mumbled.

Percy chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a light kiss on my lips before walking into his bedroom. I smiled and made my way to the guest bedroom so I pick something to wear. I wanted to wear something nice but kind of casual.

I looked through my clothes and found my skinny jeans. I placed them on the bed, smiled, and looked through the clothes again, trying to find a shirt.

"Gods" I grumbled.

I walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into Percy's bedroom. I leaned against the door as he walked out of bathroom.

"Hey, find anything yet?"

"I need your help" I sighed.

He followed me into my room and looked through my shirts in the closet. He eyed my skinny jeans then back at the shirts.

"I'm not a girl so I don't really know what you should wear" Percy told me.

I bit my lip. "Do you like one?"

"Well, I like the shirt that I got you for your birthday" he laughed. "Or- I have no flipping idea!"

I laughed. "Seaweed Brain"

"Just pick something" he kissed my forehead then walked out of my room.

I sat on the bed, looking at my shirts. I got up and grabbed one of my favorite shirts. It was a black and white plaid, elbow lenth shirt. I really liked the shirt. It was great with anything you where. I smiled and placed it next to my skinny jeans. I grabbed some black heels from my closet and laid them down next to the bed. Yes, I wear heels now but only for special occasions.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my make-up bag and placed it onto the sink. I just looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if I should wear some or not. I then sighed and walked myself to Percy's bedroom again. I saw the bathroom light and noticed he was shaving. I blushed and leaned against the bathroom doorway. He saw me and finished, turning around.

"Did you-"

"I found a shirt. I just need an answer, should I wear make-up or not?" I asked, crossing my arms above my chest.

"No, you look beautiful enough already" Percy grinned, kissing my cheek.

I smirked. "Ha-ha"

He leaned over and started the shower. He slipped off his shirt and threw it behind me, it landing on the floor.

"Unless you want to take a shower with me... I think you might want to get out" he smirked.

"What if I want to take a shower with you?" I stuck my tongue out.

Percy raised his eyebrows and reached down to his belt, un-buckling it then acting like he was going to drop his pants to the floor. I squeaked and ran away to the bedroom doorway. He just laughed and shut the door to the bathroom. I glared at him behind his back and walked back into the guest room. I sighed and sat on the bed, being aware of my clothes next to me.

"Gods..." I laughed.

I laid there for a couple minutes then walked back to Percy's bedroom. I heard the door open and I walked inside. Percy was wearing a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Oh gods, Annabeth!" he blushed.

"Wow, Percy. You have a guest and you're wearing a towel in your bedroom" I shook my head. "Something is really wrong in your brain"

"Oh, shut up" he mumbled. "I'm thinking you just want to see me"

"No! No, no, no!" I yelled, turning beat red. "That's disgusting!"

Percy chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer, my head digging into his bare chest.

"Now, go get dress" I said, kissing him quickly.

He followed me until we met the door and he shut the door, locking it in the process.

"So, you want walk in on me!" Percy yelled from inside.

I laughed. "I didn't walk in on you!"

"Oh, you know you wanted to!" I heard him laugh.

I sighed and walked into the guest bedroom, locking the door in the process. I slipped on my skinny jeans and I still looked great in the them like I did when I was seventeen. I buttoned my shirt and put on my black, open-toed heels. I looked in the mirror and smiled, placing my hands on my hips.

I then walked into the bathroom and put the slightest touch of make-up on. I left my hair down and let my blonde curls show off. I then took one last look at me and smiled, walking out of the bathroom.

I knocked on Percy's door, so I couldn't walk in on him again. He opened it and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Wise Girl!" he picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed and looked at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. The shirt kind of showed off the arm muscles that has grown over the years. I nodded and smiled.

"You look very... handsome" I told him.

He grinned and then walked out of the room. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys off the counter, placing them in his back pocket. I handed him his jacket as I got mine. We walked out of his apartment and now on our way to Sally's for Thanksgiving Dinner.

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everybody!**

**Review and you'll get another chapter. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	11. The Dinner

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am stuffed from the dinner I had last night. Here's the story of their Thanksgiving Dinner. **

Percy knocked on the door of his mom's door. They lived in Manhattan but not in an aparment. Paul and her got a house after they got married. Trust me, it's pretty inside from the last time I saw the house.

The door opened and I saw Sally's face. "Percy!"

She hugged him and he was laughing. She pulled away and her eyes widened when she saw me behind him.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Sally gasped.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me"

"You're so grown up!" she hugged me, tightly.

I hugged her back and pulled away. "Yeah, well you grow up fast now"

"Come inside. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving" she told me.

"Happy Thanksgiving" I said.

I walked in beside Percy, his hand holding mine. I haven't seen anybody here ever in my life or not in a while, I really felt not welcome. I stood beside the man next to me, intertwining our fingers.

"Who's all here?" I asked, in his ear.

"I don't know. My parents, my grandparents, some of my cousins. People from my family that I haven't seen in a long time" Percy whispered.

I frowned. "I don't feel welcome here"

"Wise Girl, it's fine. You're here with me. They shouldn't judge you" he kissed my forehead before we started walking towards the couch.

A woman in a chair grabbed his left hand. "Percy...?"

"Grandma?" he asked, giving her hug. "It's been so long"

"Yes, a while" she nodded, then looked at me. "Who's this pretty girl?"

I smiled, his hand pulling me closer. "This is my girlfriend. Grandma, meet Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, meet my grandma"

His grandma smiled at me. "She's so beautiful. You did good, Percy"

"I sure hope I did" Percy grinned at me.

I smiled and we walked off again. Then a guy came up and looked at Percy.

"Percy?" he asked, a big smile coming unto his face.

"Riley? **(MyChemicalRomanceBooks contest winner)**" Percy hugged him and pulled back. "Man, how's camp?"

"Good, the Poseidon cabin is getting better"

I looked at them. This kid, Riley, was Percy's half-brother. Dang, they look nothing alike. I mean, Riley has dark brown hair and green eyes. I thought son and daughter's of Poseidon were suppose to have black hair.

"Who's this?" Riley asked.

Percy grabbed my hand. "Uh, this is my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Oh, wow. Dating dad's rival god daughter. Percy, you're still crazy as you used to be"

"I've dated her before" Percy said.

Riley blushed. "Oh, sorry man. Sorry, Annabeth"

I shook my head. "No problem"

"Well, talk to you later" Percy told him, punching him in the shoulder.

Riley winced. "Y-yeah"

Percy smirked as we sat on the couch, me sitting beside him. His arm was around my shoulders, keeping me close to him. Then Sally went up next to the fireplace along with Paul Blofis.

"Um, everyone" she began. "I wanted to thank you for coming here. I really hope you enjoy Paul and I made for you along with some other family members here. Uh, I wanted to point out someone here that I haven't seen in a long time. My son, Perseus Jackson" Sally's voice cracked.

He walked up as people cheered and hugged her with so much love. I knew he missed her and I know he doesn't get to see her often with the Hailey problems.

"Um, he's having a hard time in life because his e-wife and him are having problems. He's trying to get legal rights to his daughter, Alyssa Jackson, so she can stay with him" Sally told everyone. "But I hope his life now gets better because his ex-girlfriend is back and they're back together again"

Everyone cheered, even his grandma. I smiled at Sally and she mouthed "come up here". I laughed and stood up, walking up to Percy. I stood by his side as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. People cheered for us and I was smiling by butt off.

Percy leaned over and whispered, "See? You are welcome now"

"You did this on purpose" I said.

"I did not!" he retorted. "I had no right in this"

I looked at him and he wore a evil grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the couch. His arm wrapped around my waist this time. I felt better now that people know we're dating. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Let's eat!" Paul said.

People cheered and walked into the kitchen. Percy and I were in the front because he was Sally's son so we get first dibs. I laughed as he got me a piece of ham because the piece was attached to the fork and it took him two minutes to finally got it off.

"I would of done that much better, Seaweed Brain" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up" he groaned.

After we ate, Sally went up in front of the fireplace again and Paul stood beside her.

"Okay, since some of you won't be here for Christmas... we decided to give the kids and grown ups their gifts" she said.

I saw three black bags on the rug and some other bags along with it. Dang, there was a lot of kids here. I leaned back into Percy's touch as the kids gather in a line. They all started to un-wrap the presents as they got more. I smiled at the sight and Percy nudged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. I just like the sight of kids opening their presents"

Percy grinned, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I pushed him away and he just shook his head. As kids un-wrapped their presents along with some of grandparents, Percy tugged on my hand. I looked at him and he quickly kissed me on the lips. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Bad boy..." I mumbled.

After some people left, Percy and I were in his old bedroom. I was looking at his old photos of us taped on the wall. In front of his desk, there was like ten pictures of us acting really weird. In all of them, our tongues were hanging out. We acted crazy all the time and took thousands of pictures.

I looked at him laying on the bed, with his knee propped up. I laughed and sat between his legs. His arms wrapped around my waist and I held onto his arms.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Um, in a little bit. I just wanted to see my room again" he mumbled. "I haven't since I moved out a couple years ago. I haven't been here since I got married to Hailey which was like four, five years ago"

I shook my head. "You are awful"

"Oh, shut up" Percy groaned.

I leaned my head backwards and looked up at him. His face came down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and ran my hands down his legs. He grinned and leaned down, giving me one kiss. A passionate and deep kiss, bringing my fingers to his hair. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" Percy agreed.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand. Sally saw us coming down and she looked at us, crossing her arms above her chest.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

She smirked. "Can I ask you something, Percy?"

He nodded, kind of nervous about what she was going to ask.

"Um, why is your hair a mess?" Sally pointed up and he tried to look at his hair but couldn't. "Hmm?"

"Ugh... we were kissing" he said, blushing.

Yep, Percy Jackson was still a sixteen year old. I remembered when we came down like that years ago. That was funny.

_Percy and I walked downstairs from his bedroom. We were holding hands, intertwined fingers and everything. I leaned against his side when we saw his mom at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Percy Jackson..." she began._

_He gulped, nervously. He looked at me, wondering what the same heck?_

_"Can you tell me why your hair is a big mess than it already is and your shirt is messed up with wrinkles?" Mrs. Blofis questioned, smiling sweetly but hauntingly._

_Percy bit his lip, looking down at his shirt and I blushed, remembering what I did. I took a handful of his shirt while we were kissing. We were standing up, his arms wound around me and our bodies pressed against each other. _

_"Uh... because I didn't take it out of the dryer soon enough" he lied, covering his sorry butt. _

_"Lie to me again" Sally offered._

_Percy groaned, leaning his head back. "Okay. I was kind of kissing Annabeth upstairs"_

_"Perseus, do we need to have the talk again?" she asked._

_I bursted out laughing and I covered my mouth with my hand. Percy looked at me and gave me a glare._

_"Ugh, no. I already hate it once, I don't need a double whammy" he shuddered, probably remembering the talk. _

I sighed, shaking my head at that memory. Percy grabbed my hand and then we walked out of the house. He gave his mom one more hug and she hugged me.

"Come back soon. Will we see you guys at Christmas?" Mrs. Blofis asked.

Percy thought. "Yeah!"

"Okay" then the door shut.

I looked at him. "Your brother is not really like you"

"Yeah, I know... but I love him, anyways"

I laughed. "How many other brother's and sisters do you have?"

"Um, I have two new sisters and Riley. They got claimed a couple years ago"

"Hmm... I can't wait to meet them all" I smiled.

"Hopefully, you will before I have more" Percy teased, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

**Well, I introduced one of the new characters. I will try to get some of them introduced here soon in the next few chapters. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	12. Devastation

**Enjoy is the only word I have to say. I like this chapter surprisingly because it shows well, I don't want to tell you... you have to read it. I hope you like it too. **

I wasn't ready for the morning. Good thing it wasn't sunny; it was raining. I was happy about that because I wasn't in the mood of sunlight in my face. I fluttered my eyes open and leaned up against the pillows. Then the bedroom door opened and I saw his face.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy questioned. "You may want to see this"

I stood up and walked out of the guest room. The TV was on and there was someone on the news that I knew. Justin... I turned it up louder as I stood in front of the TV.

The news reporter started. "Police finally caught the murderer and rapist, Justin Miller. Some of his neighbors noticed there was yelling from the house. Turns out he was trying to lead her into his torture chamber. Police find out that a young girl was getting married to Mr. Miller, but she left him for finding out he was cheating on her"

I turned it off after that and just stood there. The remote dropped out of my hands. I almost fell but Percy caught me. He brought me to the couch and we sat there, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"He could of easily... hurt me" I said.

"But he didn't"

"Percy, he could of hurt me, badly and could of murdered me! Why didn't I see that?" I stood up, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm a daughter of Athena and I didn't notice that!"

Percy stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling them down to my sides. His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing his body against mine.

"Hey, but you're safe now" he said, bending down to meet eye level with me.

I sighed. "Yeah... I guess I am"

"And police has caught him. Now, you know that you are safe" he told me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Percy bent down and kissed me on the forehead before walking off into the kitchen. He went into the cabinet and grabbed some coffee.

"What flavor?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Do you think we could go to the coffee shop? I would really like to go there... if you won't mind"

Percy nodded and went down the hall to his bedroom. I went into my room and changed into sweatpants and a white v-neck. I didn't really want to dress up. I pulled a black sweater over my head that said "Manhattan School of Architecture". **(AN: Don't know if that's a real school or not. In my story, it's a college!)**

I walked out into the living room and saw Percy ready to go. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt. I slipped on some boots that were comfortable and walked out of the apartment. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we waited in the elevator.

When we got to the coffee shop, it was hardly busy. A lot of people come here around seven in the morning but I come here when it's not busy. I ordered a breakfast burrito and a latte. Percy got the same thing and we sat at a booth, digging into our food.

"I remember these things" he mumbled, before taking a bite. "My mom used to get them all the time when we were at my house for breakfast!"

I laughed, food falling out of my food. "Oops... but yeah! It was funny. We used to stuff our faces with these things!"

We both bursted out laughing, bothering the couple next to us. Percy gave them a look and smirked at me.

"You are so rude" I mumbled, taking a bite.

"Hmm... I learned from the best" he grumbled. "Myself"

I laughed from how weird he was. "You are still the same, Seaweed Brain"

"Oh, shut up Wise Girl..." Percy said, before stuffing his face with the fallen bacon from the burrito.

I threw away our trash then sat back down and sighed. I looked up and saw Percy watching it rain outside.

"I like the rain" I said, out of the blue.

"Hmm?" he was knocked out of thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, the rain is peaceful now"

"What was on your mind?" I asked, sitting back in the booth.

Percy bit his bottom lip. "Well, I was thinking about how I'm going to win custody of Alyssa when Hailey could get a lawyer within minutes. I have no lawyer and Hailey is going to use everything she has to get full custody. I can't let that happen"

"I saw some of your wedding photos. She's really pretty. Did something happen between you two before or after you got married?"

His facial expression changed like he was thinking so hard. Percy sighed and looked up at me.

"A few years back when I first met Hailey... she was different. She never drank, never smoked, never went to clubs or bars" he took a deep breath. "Then when we started dating, I found out that she had this friend who was a party gal. Hailey started going to parties, getting drunk and taking cigarettes"

Percy continued, "I stopped her for a while and that's when we got married. After we got married and everything, I found out that she was going to bars and clubs even more. I was so furious because I thought I changed her from her bad habits. Anyways, I went to a club and saw her going upstairs with a guy. It hurt really bad and I walked out, waiting for her at the house. She didn't come home until four am that night"

"Soon, we started fighting. And while that was happening, she blurted out that she was pregnant. I was so shocked that she slept with other guys while having a baby in her belly. I was mad because she was two months pregnant and didn't tell me until now. We've been married for two and half-months. After Alyssa was born, everything torn apart and now here I am, trying to win custody" Percy then stopped, his head in his hands.

Tears filled my eyes at his story and I walked over, sitting next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard light sobs from him. I dug my head into his shoulder as his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Percy... not everything goes that way you want it to in life" I whispered.

His hands came up to my hands and pulled them down. He lifted his face up and his sea green eyes were so sad, they looked like dark blue. I rubbed the outline of his facial structure and Percy looked into my eyes.

"... but some things will get better, like us meeting after nine years. We're together again and now you have me. You have your parents, you have friends. Percy, do the best you can and get custody of Alyssa" I told him. "I love you, Perseus Jackson"

He laughed into my neck. "How many times have I said not to call me that?"

"A lot when you were younger"

Percy lifted his head and pressed his forehead against mine. "But... I love you, Annabeth Chase"

I smiled and felt his breath breathing onto my face.

**I know... it's sad. I had to tell you guys what really happened between him and Hailey. Just to say, I have no idea why I liked this chapter. I think maybe because it showed Percy's soft side, hehe. **

**Do you think Percy is going to have full custody of Alyssa? Will Hailey get full custody of Alyssa? **

**I know it might be OOC but he got divorced and know has to get custody. I mean, you have to be sad about that. Review and you'll get another chapter. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	13. Why?

**The chapter where Percy and Hailey go to the court to see who get's custody might be waited for a little bit. I was going to do it in this one but I needed more drama and action to get it heated. Hehe, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy...**

I was in my office at work. I was sketching the new Fifth Third Bank again because one, Justin messed my first one up, then someone lost my second one. I am now on my third drawing of this bank.

I was tired and I kept drinking coffee to keep me up. I hardly got any sleep last night because I kept tossing and turning. I was having a nightmare about Percy's and I break-up. I think what triggered me to have that nightmare was him crying in my neck.

"Here, Ms. Chase" the front desk lady placed a latte on my desk.

I smiled, taking the cup. "Thank you so much"

"Have a good day" she told me and walked out of my office.

I sighed, taking a sip. I placed it down and looked at the drawing. I needed to draw the windows on the sides of the bank. I was tired that I almost messed it up but I caught myself. Then there was a knock was on my door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Chase" the lady stuck her head in the door.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up.

"A young, handsome lad knowc as Mr. Jackson is here to see you"

I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend. "Go ahead and send him up here"

"Okay"

I grabbed my dark led pencil and began on the windowsill. The door opened and a smile spread across my face.

"Hey, Wise Girl..." Percy whispered. "I got you something to eat"

"Ugh, I love you" I sighed, smelling the famous cheeseburger from the coffee shop.

He placed the burger in front of my face and I smiled. I stood up and hugged him, tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist. Percy's face dug into my hair.

"How's the bank coming?" he asked, sitting down in my desk chair.

I glared at him but then just sat on his lap. "Almost done. Just need to draw the windows and windowsills"

"I'm glad you got your dream job, Annabeth" he whispered.

I pulled my face away. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh... um, Hailey found a lawyer" he rubbed his head. "She's almost done with the paperwork and I haven't even started because I don't have a freaking lawyer"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain"

"Do you have any idea where I can find a lawyer?" Percy asked.

"Um, you can ask my partner next door. Her husband is a lawyer. Maybe I can ask her to see if he can help you" I told him.

"Hmm... thanks, Wise Girl" he kissed my forehead. "Why don't we eat?"

"Thank you!" I laughed, taking a bite of my burger.

Moments later, I finished my burger and threw away our trash. Percy was sitting in my desk chair still, so I sat on the desk as he looked around my office.

"Nice place..." he murmered.

"Thank you" I smiled.

Seaweed Brain leaned forward and pressed his forehead on mine, his breath blowing against my lips.

"I have to go" he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to get back to work" Percy answered. "I mean, the Montauk Beach needs a lifeguard to watch everything"

"No wonder why you are wearing shorts and a T-shirt" I smiled.

He laughed. "Yeah"

"Just promise to make sure no girls come onto you or they'll meet Hades" I whispered.

Percy stood up and bent down lower. "I promise"

I leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away and grinned. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I heard the door open and close.

Later that day, I came home around five and no one else was home. Either Percy was still at the beach or getting Alyssa. I took off my heels and placed them next to the coat rack. I was wearing a pencil skirt and a white button-up blouse. That was the normal outfit for my job.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it up with water. I drunk some of it down in one gulp and poured the rest out into the sink. I heard the door open and it slam shut. Percy walked past the kitchen, into the hallway, and slammed the door to his room. I was kind of shocked of how mad he was so I took a deep breath.

I walked to his bedroom door and knocked on the door. "Percy... what's going on?"

The door opened and my boyfriend's eyes were tear-filled. "Hailey is ruining my chance of me being a part of Alyssa's life. She banned me from seeing her until the court meeting. Of course, at the custody meeting"

"How did she-"

"The hotel manager and front desk person is keeping an eye on me. If they see me, here comes the cops" Percy explained.

"That's horrible! She can't do that!"

"Yes, she can. Hailey is very liked and no one cares about me and what I feel..." he walked away and sat on his bed.

"I do. Your family, your friends. We all care about you" I said, sitting next to him.

Percy had tears coming from him eyes. "I know that... but I can't see my daughter for another week. I only have a week to get paperwork and a lawyer"

He laid his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Seaweed Brain"

"Why couldn't my life be any easier?" he muttered.

I bit my lip. "I don't know..."

Then Percy said something I really wasn't expecting. "Why didn't I just stay with you?"

I couldn't answer that question. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was asking the same question over and over in my head, wondering... why didn't he?

**Would you guys like it either in Percy's POV or Annabeth's POV when he's at court? I may do both. Hmm... I don't know. You tell me what you guys want.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	14. Under my Skin

**I think this is the chapter you've all been longing for. Enjoy...**

It's been a week. Today is the day Percy and Hailey are fighting to get custody.

I was holding onto Percy's arm as we walked inside the courthouse. The lawyer followed us, patiently. We had his paperwork done and over with. Last night, Percy was strong and didn't be nervous. I told him not to because that will mess you up even more.

When we walked in, I saw Hailey sitting with her lawyer and boyfriend. She has blonde straight hair with white, black, and purple highlights. She was wearing shorts and a halter. I never thought I would ever see someone dressed like that in a courthouse. I kept a better grip on my boyfriend's arm.

"Annabeth, I have to sit down" he whispered, tugging my arm off.

I sighed. "I'll be here. I'll be right behind you"

"Okay" then Percy sat in front of me, at a wooden, brown desk.

The judge then walked in and slammed the hammer on the front desk. "Court is now in session. I've talked to the lawyers and understand the situiation. I will talk to Percy first"

He stood up and walked up to the podium. He looked like he knew the questions to all the questions, even before they were asked. Then Hailey's lawyer came up. **(I don't really know how they do it for custody cases, but this is my way)**

"Do you mind telling us why you want custody over Alyssa Elizabeth Smith-Jackson?" the lawyer asked, crossing his arms above his chest.

Percy looked up. "Because I know what's better for my daughter. I treat her like she's worth to be here other than her... _mother._ Hailey treats her like she's a piece of crap"

"Hmm... that may be. But why do you want her?"

"I just answer- judge, he just asked me this question!" Percy told him.

The lawyer held his hand up. "Percy, tell me why you guys divorced"

"I left her because I found out she was sleeping behind my back with other guys" he answered, with a straight, mad face. "I was being faithful in the relationship. I treated her with respect like I'm suppose to and what do I get? I get freaking stabbed in the back!"

"Hmm... that might be true. But Ms. Smith told me you were cheating on her"

Percy stood up, his fist banging the table. "I did not! She cheated on me with my daughter in her stomach! She could of killed her. Hailey has enough in her to get another child. She ain't getting mine"

Hailey stood up. "Excuse me? Judge, may I talk to him?"

The judge hit the desk. "I will allow it with this manner"

Hailey walked over to her ex-husband. "Percy, if I was cheating... why didn't you figure it out?"

"Because I was asleep. You told me you were hanging with your girls then I come to find you and see you walking upstairs with another guy wearing skimpy clothing" he explained. "Do you know how that made me feel? Seeing my wife doing that behind my back"

Her head went down, almost feeling ashamed. "No... I don't"

"Exactly, because I was being the husband. I made you feel special" he said, his anger dying down. "But then you cheated on me, with my baby in your belly"

The judge then hit the desk. "We're taking a quick recess"

Percy sighed and walked down from the podium. I followed him outside, taking his hand.

"Leave me alone..." he whispered. "Just let me think"

I stepped back from him. "Okay"

I walked back into the courthouse when Hailey walked over to me. "He's not getting her, you can count on that" then she walked away from me.

I sighed. "Brat..."

Then someone came up to me. "Excuse me, Ms. Chase?"

"Yes"

'Um, we need you at Manson Architecture Course. We can't find your drawing of the Fifth Third Bank. We really need it for this meeting"

I placed my head in my hands. "Right now?"

"Yes, it's really urgent"

I looked down. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute" I then walked over to Percy and took his hand. "Hey, I need to get to work. Just real quick"

"Okay... see you a little bit"

I smiled and ran out of the courthouse. I got a taxi and told the driver the address. I stopped at the apartment and ran inside.

"Where is it?" I asked myself. "No, no, no... where is it?"

I ran into my bedroom, looking through my sketch pad. I found the Fifth Third Bank and grabbed the sketch pad. I ran back outside and got another taxi.

"Hurry up..." I mumbled.

I got to the Manson Architecture Course and went into my office. I grabbed the drawing and walked, quickly, to the meeting office. I placed the drawing on the desk.

"There" I whispered.

I was about to walk out before my boss said, "You need to stay"

"What?" I asked. "But, my boyfriend is fighting to get custody"

"I'm sorry but we need you here for this meeting" the bossman told me.

I sighed. "For how long?"

"An hour or so"

"No! He needs me there-"

"Annabeth. This is your work, just call him later and find out"

I took a deep breath and sat down in my chair, grabbing my laptop and notepad. I started taking notes. Percy is so gonna kill me when I get home.

**Percy's POV:**

I sat there at the desk, tapping my fingers rapidly. Where was Annabeth? We're about to find out who get's Alyssa.

Hailey finished telling her lies and flirtation to the lawyer. I was pissed off, about to kick the lawyer in his testicles for believing her. Yes, I'm mad... can't you tell? She might get custody. I can't let this happen to my daughter.

The judge walked back inside, slamming the hammer on the desk. "Okay, after Percy and Hailey's stories... I have come to a decision"

The hairs of my neck stood out, waiting for an answer.

"The full custody parent of Alyssa Elizabeth Smith-Jackson goes to..."

**I'm so sorry but there's a cliffhanger for you. I'm sorry the chapter went kind of fast where Annabeth was trying to find the drawing but for some reason, I had to make it fast so she could get to work. **

**Review and you'll find out who gets custody in the next chapter.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	15. Who Won?

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry about not updating but this chapter was on my laptop and my dad took it for a business trip... but now he's back! Enjoy!**

The meeting ran late and it was now five pm.

"I hate myself" I muttered under my breath.

I cursed when I saw that I left my sketch pad at work. I sighed then realized it was right in my hand. I breathed out and began my way home. When I got there, I unlocked the door and looked around. No sign of Percy.

"Where-" I then cut myself off. "He might be at the courthouse still"

I sat my bags down and took my shoes off. I sighed, falling down onto the couch. Then remembering I had to draw a new building. I groaned then walked over, grabbed my sketch pad, and began.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch, drawing a very tall, sky-limit building. We were re-modeling our building and my boss told me to draw it. I was so happy that I almost forgot about Percy. He hasn't come home, texted me, or called me to let me know what happened. What if he didn't win? I literally smacked myself in the head. Don't think that!

Then I heard a knock on the door. I placed my sketch pad on the coffee table and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Percy there.

"Who won?" I asked.

Percy grinned. His white teeth, his perfect smile was showing.

"Did you win-" I was cut off.

Percy kissed me passionately. wrapping his arms around my waist. I was surprised at first but I just kissed him back.

"I won..." he told me.

"You won?"

"Hmm-mm" he nodded.

I kissed him once more. "Congratulations! Where is Alyssa?"

"She's at Hailey's. The lawyer is with her. Alyssa is staying one more night with her, just to get her stuff together. But then tomorrow she's mine...and living here with me" Percy grinned. "My daughter is all mine... well, including you"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you. Percy, you didn't give up and now you have your daughter"

He held me close and his arms were tight around my waist. I noticed the door was still open and his neighbors were looking at us. Percy blushed then reached around me, closing the door. I was smiling in his neck.

"I am so happy, Seaweed Brain"

"Thanks, Wise Girl" he then pulled back. "I want something to eat"

"We can order" I suggested.

"Or you can make me something?" he suggested.

"Haha, very funny" I said, sarcastically.

Percy grinned and took the phone, ordering us some food from a restruant named I have no idea. I haven't been to there in forever.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"They won't come out in the rain. We have to get it. I just hung up and ordered us some cheese pizza from Papa John's. I hope you don't mind" Percy said, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't mind" I said, sitting next to him.

"You better not"

Then out of nowhere, Percy climbed on top of me. He pressed his forehead against mine. I let out of a big breath.

"You know... thanks" he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not giving up on me. I mean, after nine years you still haven't gave up on me. I'm glad you're here, Wise Girl" Percy muttered.

"I'm glad I'm here too" I told him.

"Shh... we need to be quiet" his mouth hovering over mine.

I let out a small laugh. "Why?"

"Because... I can't let my father hear us" his lips lightly touching mine.

"I guess that's a risk we have to take" I murmered.

Percy's lips traveled to my neck, kissing it lightly. "I guess so..."

I gave a small moan when he nibbled on my earlobe. He lifted his head, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you" he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too"

Percy kissed me, leaving me lightheaded. I was lost in him; drowning myself in him. I never thought I would feel this way again. I felt like I was sixteen. The feeling of his love coming down on me. He always had this effect on me; even now.

He pulled away. "Hmm... the pizza should be here soon"

"What if he knocked and we were in the middle of kissing?" I asked, laughing.

"And then the door comes unlocked and sees us?" Percy chuckled, walking over to the door. "I hear footsteps"

Then there was a knock on the door. My mouth dropped and my boyfriend just laughed. He paid for the pizza and then placed it on the coffee table. I grabbed my sketch pad and set it on the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed two cokes and paper plates.

After we ate, I was sitting on the couch beside Percy. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head laying on his arm. It was surprisling comfortable. The movie "Clash of the Titans" was on and it was really good.

"Perseus... I'm not a son of Zeus!" Percy exclaimed next to me.

"Well, in the Greek myths, you are a son of Zeus. But in real life, you are the son of Poseidon" I explained.

"Good. I'm already looked up to as the son of Poseidon. I couldn't deal with the attention of being a son of Zeus. I mean, I like Zeus but Thalia is always saying people may look up to you know but being who I am, when I mess up I look like I commited a crine" he said.

I laughed. "Well, that's just Thalia. You may like the attention"

"Haha, very funny"

I looked up and saw Percy staring at the TV screen. I smiled at the sight of him. This was the man I now loved, the man who won custody over his daughter. He wasn't the sixteen year old boy that was afraid to kiss me; he was the man that wasn't afraid to do anything or be anything. This was the man I loved.

This was the man I'm destined to be together with.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **

**What do you think is going to happen now in Percy and Annabeth's life? Is it getting closer?**

**Review and you'll get another chapter.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**p.s. I wanted to say that I'm so glad I have reached 300 reviews! Can we probably make it to 400, I would scream my head off!**


	16. Someone is Tired

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This has... things happening in it. **

The morning came and Alyssa was coming home to live with us. I was straightening up her bedroom, making her bed and putting her toys in the toy box. Percy was decorating her room with pictures of them together. They had one at Disney World, which was surprising since we live in New York.

"How'd you go to Disney World?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"That was about a year ago. My mom and Paul wanted to take a vacation, so they took us along with them. I wanted a picture with my baby girl" he explained.

"It's cute" I smiled.

"Yeah..." Percy agreed then walked out of her room.

I stayed there looking at other pictures of them. There was one at the Montuak Beach, there was one at her birthday party. There was even a baby picture of them two. Percy looked so happy with his baby in his hands.

"Annabeth! She's here!" he yelled from the living room.

I smiled and literally ran out of the bedroom. Alyssa was sitting on the couch, getting her coloring materials out. She saw me and a smile crept upon her face.

"Annie-beth!" she squealed.

I opened my arms and Alyssa ran into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and spun her around. She was giggling and I placed her down on the ground.

"Guess what..." Percy begun, kneeling in front of her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"We re-did your room" he told her.

"Yay! What color is it?" she asked.

I laughed. "Still pink and green... but we added some more big girl toys"

Alyssa ran into her daddy's arms. "Thank you, dada!"

He held her close, standing up. I smiled at the sight of Percy and his daughter together again. She was clutching his neck, giggling. He looked at me then opened his other arm. I walked over to him and put my arms around them.

"Is Annie-beth staying with us?" Alyssa asked.

Percy put her down on the ground. "Yep..."

"I'll be right back!" she said, running to the bathroom.

I laughed and looked at my boyfriend. He was looking at me and had a goofy grin on his face. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my lower back. I placed my forehead on his.

"Thank you for being here with me" Percy whispered.

I breathed out. "No problem"

Then we broken apart when Alyssa ran in with her coloring books and materials. She was already on the couch, kicking her feet back and forth. I guess she was waiting for us.

"Can we color?" she asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "Of course, sweetie"

Percy and I sat down on the couch next to her. Alyssa then hit him in the shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled, innocently.

"Go down there!" Alyssa pointed to the floor.

"Why?" he asked.

She giggled. "Becwuase Annie-beth and I are drawing on the couch. You draw on the floor"

I laughed and watched him as he frowned and slid off the couch, onto the floor. Alyssa clapped her hands and then began coloring. Percy was watching TV when she smacked him in the head with her book.

"No hitting!" I said, acting like a mom. I turned to Percy. "Sorry"

"It's fine" he then turned to Alyssa. "What Annabeth said, no hitting people"

"But you're my daddy" she pouted.

"Still no hitting allowed" he laid down the rules.

"Yes, daddy" she said then went back to coloring her picture.

Later that evening, Percy was putting her to bed as I cleaned up the living room. We ordered pizza and drunk coke all night long. Alyssa said she wasn't tired but I noticed if we kept her up any longer... she'll be sleeping in cheese pizza.

I heard footsteps from the hall and Percy leaned against the doorframe. "Hey"

"The living room is all clean" I told him.

"Good" he yawned.

I smiled. "Someone tired?"

"Yeah, kind of" Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

I grabbed his hand and brought him to his room. He was tired that he almost passed out on me. He sat on the bed and fell backwards.

"Why am I so tired?"

"Well, you chased Alyssa around the whole apartment room five times in a row because someone-" I poked him in the chest. "-said they weren't tired"

"Oh, shut up" Percy said, standing up and slipping his shirt off.

I was standing right in front of him when he did that. "Jerk"

"Oh, I'm suppose to be" he smirked. "Are you sleeping in here tonight or what?"

"Uh... I guess I am" I said, taking his v-neck off the ground and going into the bathroom.

I changed into his white T-shirt and it went to the end of my thighs. Good enough. I walked back out when I saw Percy taking off his jeans and throwing them on the floor.

"Wow, sleeping in boxers" I laughed. "You did that all the time when you were sixteen"

"Yeah, I did" he pointed at his shirt on my body. "You stole my shirts and wore them to bed... with undergaremts underneath"

"Duh! My mom would kill me!" I said, slipping under the covers.

Percy turned the light off and crawled under the covers. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, letting me feel his body warmth.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you, too" Percy kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, in his warm embrace.

**Is there anything you guys want in the chapter? Fights? Dates? Something... because I'm kind of torn in between two things for the next chapter.**

**I am sorry about not updating sooner but it's been a busy week. I had a test today and now I have another BIG test on Thursday. But soon I'll be on Christmas vacation so I should be updating a lot! **

**Review and you'll get another chapter.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. Can we please get to 400 and something? I will love you guys even more!**


	17. At the Beach

**I am so happy that I made it to 400 reviews! I love you guys so much and I wanted to write this chapter for making it all the way to the amount I wanted.**

His large hands were closed above mine. I couldn't keep a smile off my face. The soft, warm breeze blew on my face. The breeze smelt like salt water.

"Where are we, Percy?" I asked.

A blindfold was on my eyes. I couldn't see a thing.

"You'll see, Annabeth"

I rolled my eyes and he kept walking, keeping one hand on my waist to make sure I don't fall over and bust my lip or something. Then his hands left my waist and my hand, the blindfold falling off. I was face to face to the beautiful ocean in front of me.

"Montauk Beach..." I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell. "I haven't been here in years"

I turned around and Percy was behind me, his hands in his pockets. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"I haven't been here ever since we broke up, Seaweed Brain" I whispered, pressing my forehead against his.

His warm breath went against my lips; his scent going onto mine.

"Wise Girl..." he began. "... I don't want to ever lose you again. Promise me, no matter what I say or do, you'll always be by my side"

"I promise, Percy" I told him, staring into his green orbs.

He grinned, looking into mine. "Would you mind staying with me and Alyssa-"

"Alyssa and I" I corrected him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm actually trying to be serious here"

I kept my mouth shut as he continued.

"Please... Alyssa needs a mother or someone like a mother to be there for her and I can't be both parents. It's already hard enough having to try to calm her down when I can't, a mother needs to be here for her. Please, Annabeth?" Percy asked, biting hit bottom lip.

I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, I needed to make sure of all things" he chuckled.

"Always a Seaweed Brain" I teased.

"Is there anyway that I can get you to stop calling me that?" he asked, smirking. "I mean, it brings up so many memories... about the past, about us"

I bit my lip, thinking. "No"

He groaned, throwing his head back. "Oh, why me?"

"Oh, stop your whining" I laughed.

Then out of nowhere, a wave crashed onto the shoreline. Percy pushed me back behind him, his arms keeping me safe. A girl came onto the shore. She wore a golden dress with lace on the bottom and cuffs, her hair was auburn brown. Her eyes looked a light green.

Percy sighed, relieved. "Hey, Rose" **(**_**Xx Annabella Princess Xx)**_

"Hey, brother" she smiled.

I took a look at her and saw the resembelance between them two. Their eyes were both green and she just walked out from the ocean. Percy walked over to her, taking her up in a hug.

"Hey, how's dad?" he asked, pulling away.

Rose smiled. "Haha, good. Poseidon misses you though. Says he's always watching you"

"That might not be good"

He pointed his head towards me. She looked at me and smiled. I brought my hand up and waved at her. Percy put an arm around her shoulders, walking over to me.

"Rose, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena" he told her.

Rose laughed. "Wow, dating dad's rival"

"Oh, shut up" Percy chuckled, pinching her arm.

She jumped up and hit him in the shoulder. "Okay, that was not nice!"

"I'm your older brother so ha" he stuck his tongue out.

I laughed at their brother/sister moment. I haven't seen my half-brothers and sisters in forever. I missed their smiles, their hugs, and our complaints about ancient books being worn out. I smiled at the memories between us.

"Well, I need to get going brother. See you again, Annabeth?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, see you again" I answered, smiling at her.

She gave us one more smile and one more hug to Percy before walking back into the waves of the ocean. I looked up at Percy, his hair blowing in the wind. I found myself staring at his black locks. I then grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips over mine.

His lips hovered over mine, kissing them softly. "I never thought I would ever meet you again"

"Me too, Seaweed Brain"

"What did I say earlier?"

"I didn't listen"

Percy then crashed his lips onto mine, his hands going on my waist. My hands find themselves tangling in his hair, knotting my fingers through the locks. I pulled my lips onto his, kissing him again. Percy pulled us closer again before we sunk to the sand underneath us. My back hit the ground and he hovered over me, his arms holding himself up. I pulled away; breathing heavily, staring into his green eyes. The waves behind us were crashing because of Percy's emotions. I found myself drowning in his orbs; trapping myself in his undenying love.

Percy then rolled off of me, his breath showing in the air. I propped myself on the elbows, making me look at him. He turned his face towards me, pulling me close before kissing me. I pulled away with a smile plastered onto my face.

I laid next to his warm body and I laid my head on his chest; his heart beating in a rhythem following the rise and fall of his chest. His fingers stroked my hair before I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep... in the arms of _my _Seaweed Brain.

**I just loved writing this chapter. I think this one shows the most love in all the chapters. One because it expresses more feeling. And two, because I just loved the scenes between these two. Not saying that because I wrote it; I'm saying as though I am a reader. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I hope **_**Xx Annabella Princess Xx**_** is reading this because her character goes introduced. I should be introducing more characters in some later chapters because the story will be getting more interesting. **

**Today was the last day of school before Christmas Break! I was happy about no school, but seeing my friends for two weeks. Hopefully, that means a lot more updating and chapters. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	18. Today was a Fairytale

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads my good and bad writing, who sticks with me through and through. **

The morning waking up on the beach shores was not something I want happening again. The sun's glares woke me up faster than a car horn. Percy groaned and rolled over, digging his nose into the sand. I shook my head, looking at my weird boyfriend.

On Monday morning, I was sitting at my desk in my office. I had to work of these blueprints for our new building. We are suppose to be moving in 2012 so I had to finish the blueprints before February, 2011. They needed the construction workers to start building and contrasting as soon as possible.

I was drawing some straight lines for the outline of the building when my phone rang. I pressed a button and the boss's voice filled my ears.

"Annabeth, my best girl! How's the blueprint?" he asked.

"Uhh... going well. I just started on the outline. I need some tracing paper, some more pencils, and a new dark led pencil. I've used all of them" I told him.

The boss laughed. "Okay, Ms. Chase, I will get right on that"

"Thank you, sir" then I hung up the phone and began my work again.

Being an architect was what I've always dreamed of. I am so happy that I finally got to work in a real office, to design buildings and houses. I finished Olympus in eighteenth year and the last time I visited there, it still looked the same. All the statues of the gods looked brand new like they did the first time I placed them in their spots. I tried fitting in all their commands; their weapons, their sacred animals, and their statue clothing.

"Ms. Chase?" my assistant poked her head in.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up.

"Um, your supplies are here" she smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Would you mind bringing them in?"

"No problem, Ms. Chase"

A couple moments later, she brought in my new supplies and placed a latte on my desk. I smiled and told her thank you before she walked out of my office. I took a sip of the coffee and sighed at the warm taste in my mouth. I placed it down and began my work again.

I got home later than expected. I left my work around eight pm, wondering how much time I spent on that blueprint. Then I realized that I finished the whole drawing in one day. I shuddered as wind passed me as I climbed into the cab.

When I got home, I climbed up the apartment stairs, tired as can be. My legs were worn out and my eyes were drifting to close. I un-locked the door and walked inside, leaning against the door when it closed.

"There you are" his voice filled the living room.

I laughed. "Here I am"

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Um, I had to finish this drawing for our new building" I told him.

Percy got up from the couch and stood in front of me. I walked forward and leaned my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me as I tightened the bear hug.

"Oof" I said, getting squised.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"I forgot there for a moment that you were invicible" I muttered, pulling away.

"Yeah, you might want to remember that next time you try to give me a bear hug or even try to hit me" Percy laughed.

"Oh, shut up" I mumbled, putting my forehead on his chest.

He lifted my face up and kissed me, the same way he kissed me years ago. I remembered that moment, like it was yesterday.

_There was a dance at Camp Half-Blood. I wore a silver dress that made my seventeen year old curves look good. I wore some silver heels that wasn't those big high heels, the small ones. I made my way through the dancing crowd, looking for my boyfriend._

_Percy stood there, in the middle of the dancefloor. He wore a black tuxedo that made his green orbs stand out like the ocean in a middle of a hurricane. I walked forward and he took my hands in his. He pressed his forehead on mine and his breath was hot. _

_"Want to dance, my beautiful Wise Girl?" Percy asked, grinning._

_I smiled. "Of course, Seaweed Brain"_

_The song "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift was playing. Percy's hands were on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. We swayed through the verses until the chorus came on. He swung me around and I was smiling the whole time. When he stopped me, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My arms wound around his neck, pressing my forehead against his. I looked down at his hands on my waist._

_Then Percy lifted my face and placed his lips on. The chorus came on and I smiled through the kiss. I kissed him once more before pulling away. I stared into his green eyes and we danced for the rest of the night. Well, techincally, the whole rest of the time the dance went on for._

Percy was still kissing me, his lips moving on mine. I smiled and pulled away, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned and lifted me up, spinning me around. When I was placed back on my feet, I stared into his green orbs.

They were still the beautiful shade of green like they always were. I found myself drowning deeper into them, kissing him before I heard someone un-locking the apartment door.

**Uh-oh! Who's at the door? **

**I am still having writer's block for Fire and Ice. I have no idea where to take it from but I'm trying my best to get it going. I have some of it, just it's not going the way I want it to. Hopefully, it will be posted this weekend.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	19. The Real Reason

**Hey everyone! This chapter came kind of late because I was sick yesterday with a twenty-four hour bug. Anyways, I am feeling much better and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

Percy pulled away and looked up as the door was being un-locked. He pulled onto my arm and I looked at him.

"Go into the kitchen" he whispered.

I walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I grabbed two beers and placed them onto the counter. I then grabbed an frozen pizza from the freezer. Percy walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him and he lifted up mail.

"The mailman likes to interupt us... a lot" he laughed.

I smiled and placed the frozen pizza on a pan. I started the oven on Pre-heat. Percy opened our two beers and I laughed, taking a sip of mine.

"What?" he asked, taking a drink.

I leaned onto the counter. "I don't know. I just feel so happy that I'm here"

"I'm happy you are too" Percy grinned.

"Of course you are"

Later that night, I laid in his arms. We were watching Titanic of all movies. I guess it was because it has facts about real history and also, one of the best love stories ever told. Percy had his arms around my waist and I had my head in the crook of his neck.

I felt his lips on my neck and I couldn't help but smile. His fingers traced the side of my arm, my waist, my hip. I kept a smile on my face the whole time. I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

"I love you" I told him.

Percy grinned. "I love you, too"

I leaned up and kissed him. His lips moved on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me"

I laughed. "Acting like you were when you were eighteen"

"Yeah"

"You told me that and told me you'll be with me forever... then you broke my heart, Percy" I told him. "Do you have any idea what you made me feel on that day?"

"No" he answered.

"I was broken for a long time" I said, feeling the tears almost filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry... but we're together now. That's all that matters" Percy whispered, kissing my temples.

I stood up, crossed my arms above my chest and looked at him. "Why did you leave me?" I asked, biting my lip.

He sighed, looking up at me. "I told you. Athena, she hated me. What else was I suppose to do?"

"You could of talked to me" I said.

"Why does this even matter? We're together now"

"It matters to me. I want to know why you broke up with me. Was it because of me?"

"No, it was because your mom" Percy told me.

"Don't give me that bull crap! I know it had something to do with me!" I argued.

He stood up. "It's the truth!"

"No, it's not. My mother is just an excuse!" I yelled. "Was it because I wouldn't sleep with you? Go the whole way with you?"

"NO!" Percy shouted. "You know I'm not like that!"

"Then why did you break up with me?" I shouted.

Percy yelled in anger and walked into the kitchen. He slammed his fists on the counter and was breathing heavily. I followed him into the kitchen and Percy looked up at me.

"I broke up with you because..." he sighed. "I wanted to marry you" Percy looked at me, his eyes staring into mine. "But when I went to get your mom's permisson, she didn't allow it and I tried anything to get her permisson. She told me it would never happen. She tried to kill me. I couldn't deal with that... not my whole life"

"You wanted to marry me?" I asked, feeling tears fill in my eyes.

Percy nodded, looking at me.

I walked over to him, putting my hands around his neck. "Yes"

He scrunched his eyesbrows and I smiled at that sight.

"Yes, I will marry you" I answered.

Percy grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him, deeply and passionately. He kept me close to him and I was holding onto him so no one could take him away from me. His lips left mine and I was staring into his green orbs.

He left me in the kitchen, walking in his bedroom then I felt his hands on my hips behind me. I turned around and saw his eyes. I looked down and saw a box in his hands. I gasped and he opened the box. There was a ring inside. It had a diamond in the middle and little diamonds surrounding the middle one. It had silver ring band.

I smiled and bit my lip when he took it out of the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger. Percy kissed my hand with the newfound ring on it. I looked up and stared into his eyes.

I was getting married to the best guy in the world. The one I fought side by side. The one I loved ever since I was fifteen. The one that I dated, broke up, then dated again. The one I am being the mother of his child. The one I am now engaged to.

And the one that I will be his wife.

**NOTE: This is not the end!**

**I hope you guys the enjoy the chapter. I loved writing this scene because now you see where Percy is coming from. But now they are getting married. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	20. Curse The Gods

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say before people got confused, when Annabeth said the mother of his child at the end of the last chapter... she's not pregnant! She's talking about being a mother to Alyssa. I just wanted to clear that up before fans got confused. **

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

I walked through the doors of my work and made my way towards the elevator. I was carrying about three books the size of a BIG book and my sketch pad while I was trying to open the doors. Then a man ran over and pressed the button for me.

"Thank you" I breathed, walking into the elevator.

The man followed in and pressed the room of my floor.

"That's my floor. How did you know that?" I asked.

"Um, because I have an internship" he answered, smiling at me.

"Oh... you must be Frank Henry" I said, remembering the note of a new intern coming in.

He laughed. "Yep, that's me"

"I would shake your hand but my hands are full at the moment"

"Here" Frank took some of my books for me.

I sighed, feeling the weight go of my arms. "Thank you"

"No problem"

The elevator doors opened and I walked out, taking my books off his hands.

"Thank you, again" I told him.

"Hope to see you again" Frank smiled.

I nodded my head and made my way to my office. I walked inside and placed the books on the desk, feeling the weight of my arms again. I sighed and sat down in my chair. I opened my sketch pad and begun the outline of the main office of our new building. My assistant walked in and placed my latte on my desk.

"Thank you" I said, taking a drink. "Can you give this note to Mr. Henry for his internship?"

"Yes, Ms. Chase" she smiled then walked out, closing my door.

I traced the windows on the sketch then someone knocked on my door. I stood up, wiping my hands on my blouse. I walked over and opened the door, seeing a mailman with flowers.

"Ms. Chase... these flowers are for you" he told me. "It's already paid for"

"Okay, no tip?" I asked.

"No ma'am" he smiled. "Have a good day and there's a note in the flowers"

"Thank you" I said, closing the door.

The flowers were white roses, my favorite. I looked at the note and it said, "_Hope you have a great day at work, Wise Girl. I love you, Seaweed Brain_"

I smiled and grabbed a vase from one of my cabinets. I placed the flowers in the vase and sat down in my chair, ready to finish my work. There was a knock on my door... once again.

I sighed. "Come in"

The door opened and Mr. Henry's face came in. He walked into the office, rubbing his hands together. He looked at me as I took a drink on my latte.

"Um... I know I just met you, but you're really pretty and funny a-and sweet" Frank grinned. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I gave a small laugh. "I have a fiance"

Mr. Henry laughed, nervously. "Oh, well never mind. He's really lucky then"

"Yeah, he's awesome" I said, biting my lip.

I pointed at my door and Mr. Henry walked out, shutting my door. I smirked at the sound clicking because now I can finally begin the windows!

The window plains were doing well. I drew some violet drapes over the sides of the windows. A lot of workers liked violet and red colors for curtains or drapes. I usually liked dark colors like grey, black, etc. I found myself in a tough situation. The window ends! I had to make them straight as they were going down then curvy at the end. That was my instructions by my boss. The workers all came together, carrasing their ideas right on me before they were put on paper. I had simple instructions about sketching the building.

My phone started to ring and I jumped. Enough to drop my pencil on the floor. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my BlackBerry. It was Percy.

"Hello" I said, sitting back down in my chair.

"Hey, Wise Girl. How's work?" he asked.

I laughed. "Fun. Drawing a sketch over and over again is a lot of fun"

"It's what you wanted" Percy chuckled.

"Shut up... how's work doing for you?" I asked, drawing the end of the windows.

"Um, pretty good. Unless you count two girls flirting with me in the office... good" he laughed as I heard typing in the background.

"I thought you worked at the beach" I said.

"I do but not during the winter. I work in a office during the winter time"

"You have two jobs?" I grabbed another dark led pencil.

Percy laughed. "You seem like it's a criminal thing"

"No!" I giggled. What the heck? Annabeth Chase does not giggle. "You are changing me, Seaweed Brain. I do not like it"

He chuckled. "I'm not changing one thing about you. I'm thinking it might be Alyssa. She's always giggling"

"Speaking of which, where is Alyssa?" I asked, beginning to draw the next window.

"She's at school. Kindergarten already" Percy sighed.

"I thought Alyssa was four" I said.

He laughed. "No. She's five now. Her birthday was a couple months ago"

"You never told me" I pouted.

"I'm sorry but it was during a painful time" Percy told me.

I heard him ruffle some papers. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain? Don't make a big mess"

"Very funny. I am signing some papers for a new assistant here" he answered. "And it's a girl"

"Oh" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I've seen her folder. She doesn't have a criminal record... yet" he chuckled.

"Hmm... we have a new intern. His name is Frank Henry and we met in the elevator. Just a few minutes ago, he asked me out" I told him.

Percy grumbled a few profanities. "Asked out, huh?"

"But I said no because I am engaged"

"Good..." he mumbled.

"Someone is bad mood now?" I teased.

"No. I'm in a good mood... still, surprisling considering how boring office work really is" Percy sighed.

Someone started yelling at him. I heard him groan and yell back.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I have to go. My boss is being his normal... well, you get the picture" he mumbled.

"Hmm, yeah. I got to go too. I have to finish this drawing by tonight" I said.

Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, I love you"

"I love you, too" then I hung the phone up and looked at my drawing.

The windows were almost done. I should get distracted by another phone call to pass the time. I just shrugged that thought off and began working on another window. There had to be six windows in each office room. I already did four, so I have two more. Then I have another hundred office rooms to do and six in each room... that's going to take _forever_! Well, I finished Olympus in a matter of time so hopefully, I should get this done and it's nothing like Olympus. Trust me!

Then there was a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes and looked up. "Come in"

My assistant walked in and placed a note on my desk. She walked out of my office and shut the door. I picked up the note and read it.

_Annabeth, _

_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Since you're reading this, would you care about going on a date with me? I know you are engaged but just as friends?_

_-Mr. Frank Henry_

I closed my eyes, annoyed by this man now. I crumbled the note together and threw it in the trashcan under my desk. I then picked up my pencil and began the sixth window.

Around five pm, I was leaving my office, finally now going home. I walked over to my assistant.

"What's wrong, Ms. Chase?" she asked.

"Nothing... just make sure to read the notes before you give them to, please. I don't need any trouble with Percy and I's relationship" I told her.

She nodded. "Yes ma'am. I-I'm sorry"

"No, don't be. I just wanted to tell you... unless they are from Percy. Don't read them. I have no idea what he says with his tiny brain filled with perverted remarks" I laughed as I said that.

"Yes ma'am, I understand" she wrote it down on her calender.

"Thank you, Ashley" I told her, making my way down the hall.

I went to the elevator and pressed the down button. My eyes widened when I saw Mr. Henry making his towards the elevator. He saw me and his eyes glistened with love. I bit my lip and pressed the button over and over and over again.

"Hurry up!" I hissed. "Please, please. Gods, I beg of you. Open now!"

The doors finally opened and I flew in, pressing the main floor button. I kept pressing the "Doors Close" button. When Mr. Henry ran in before the doors closed; I cursed. His hand touched my shoulder and I shot at him, pointing my pointer finger at him.

"Keep your fifthly hands off me! I have a fiance and I'm not afraid to bring him in here to kick your butt! Don't think I won't tell him about this!" then the doors dinged and I walked out.

I stormed out of the building and made my way home. How dare he touch my shoulder when he gave me a note to ask him out and then I told I have a fiance and he still touched me? Curse the gods for giving me this headache.

**How'd you like the chapter? What will happen to Mr. Henry and what will happen in the office the next day? **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	21. Don't Underestimate the Power of Percy

**Hey everybody! I wanted to ask... is there any way we can make it to six-hundred reviews by the end of this chapter? I know you guys you can do it! I never thought I would make it this far into reviews. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

I made my way home, angry as can be. I was about to explode on the cab driver for asking stupid questions about the weather, but that would be just cruel. Don't you think?

When I walked through the door of my apartment, Alyssa ran over and hugged my leg, tightly. She looked up at me, smiling like she just won a million dollars.

"Hey, Annie-beth!" she giggled.

I smiled. "Hey, Alyssa. Where's Daddy?"

"In the bathroom. He's looking at something in his hair. He muttered something like sky or something like that" she said, pointing at her hair.

"Oh, thank you" I smiled. She skipped her way over to her coloring books and of course, Dora the Explorer was playing.

I walked to the hall bathroom and saw him messing with a piece of his hair. I went beside him, grabbing a hold of the end of his T-shirt.

"What are-" I stopped.

I stared at his grey streak in his hair. I just realized that he still had that after eleven years. It was the mark from holding the sky. I looked in the mirror and saw my grey streak. It was in the middle of my hair so it didn't really stand out, but if you looked close enough... you could see the grey. I remembered the pain from holding the weight of the sky. I looked down, gripping the counter.

Percy then took one of my hands and held it in his, playing with my fingers. I smiled, being flattered at the feeling of his fingers lacing through mine then out again.

"You remember when we were fourteen... when you disappeared" he began.

"Yeah?" I questioned for him to continue.

"I thought I lost you" Percy told me, biting his lip. "When I found out that there was a chance of saving you, I felt a closer bond between us. I felt like you were telling me that you were still alive. That's why I never gave up. That's why I never stopped believing you weren't dead. Even though I saw you jump on the back of monster then he jumped off... I never stopped"

I felt a smile growing; twitching on the edge of my lips. Percy continued, "I remember us dancing at the school. Our hands latched together as one and you being close to me. I remember us dancing at Olympus when I found you and your mother threatened to kill me"

I gave a small laugh. "Percy, I remember the time we kissed in the pavilion. I was really happy at that time... then Clarisse interupted us and threw us in the lake"

"But we have to owe to her. She made us have the best underwater kiss I have ever had"

"It was the only underwater kiss you have ever had!" I remarked.

Percy laughed, grinning widely. "I'm just glad it was with you"

"What happened to the old Seaweed Brain?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

He followed me. "He grew up"

"Mm, I can tell" I muttered.

"What happened to the old Wise Girl?" Percy asked, smirking.

I smiled. "She grew up"

"Merry Christmas" he whispered, walking closer to me.

I smiled, feeling my back press against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my forehead on his. I laughed when he kissed my nose.

"Merry Christmas to you... but Christmas is this weekend. It's not for another two weeks, Seaweed Brain. Do you have to act so dumb sometimes?"

"Oh" Percy blushed. "I can still say Merry Christmas"

"Just wait to give me a gift until Christmas. If you even got me one" I teased.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, I got you one. You already have one, the engagement ring and the other one... you just have to wait"

"Ugh!" I groaned, walking into the living room and throwing my head back.

Alyssa then ran up to me and clung unto my leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked, picking her up.

She looked at me. "Nothing! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" then I bent down and held her hands in mine.

"Could we go out tomorrow? Like to the mall or a movie or something?" Alyssa asked, biting her bottom lip.

I smiled. "Sure. I can try to leave work early tomorrow and come pick you up from school. How's that sound?"

"Good!" she giggled and hugged me.

I was caught off guard but I gave her a hug back. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I held her close then she pulled away.

"You're the best mommy in the world" Alyssa told me.

I blushed. "Thank you"

"Even though you're not my mommy, I still... what does daddy say? Um, think you as my mommy" she told me.

"Well, I'm happy to call you my daughter" I smiled.

Alyssa nodded her head and gave me one last hug before running off to Percy's bedroom. "Daddy! Annie-beth is taking me shopping tomorrow!'

I started laughing when Percy came out with her on his back. When he got into the living room, he let her down and picked her up again, bridal style before spinning her around in his arms.

"D-d-daddy! You are m-m-making me dizz-z-z-y!" she laughed.

Percy was laughing and he put her down. She tried standing up straight but she fell and fell on her rear. Alyssa was smiling and laughing her head off.

"Annie-beth! You have to try it!" she pointed at Percy.

"Um, no thank-"

He already picked me up, bridal stlye and started to spin me around. I ducked my head into my hands, laughing. I got put down and I tripped over my own feet, falling onto the couch. I pointed at Percy and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of Percy Jackson!" he yelled, grinning.

"I hate you" I muttered. "I really do"

He shrugged. "I love you too"

Alyssa was smiling at us. Percy then picked her up and sat next to me, slipping an arm around my shoulders. Alyssa laid her head on my shoulder as I laid mine on Percy's.

"My girls..." he grinned. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Daddy, " Alyssa began. "We're not guys"

I laughed at her comment. "Seaweed Brain, she is correct"

Percy chuckled, throwing his head back onto the couch but then poker her nose. "You are just like Annabeth. Always having a comment back"

"That's my special charm" I smiled.

Percy chuckled. "And it sometimes gets pretty annoying"

"Well, don't ever underestimate the power of Annabeth Chase"

"And why if I do?" he asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain" I patted his knee. "You'll be dead before you could say... kiss me"

**I enjoyed writing this chapter because it shows more of an relationship between Percy and Alyssa. Father-daughter moment. **

**What will happen tomorrow while shopping? Will Annabeth tell Percy about Mr. Henry?**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	22. I Blame Percy's Looks!

**This chapter was some-what fun to write because one, the beginning (HINT) and two, because Percy comes to Annabeth's work. Anyways, Alyssa and Annabeth will be going shopping in the next chapter. This one went kind of long so I'll just put it in the next one.**

That morning I woke up to a good mood. Today was going to be the day I hang out with Alyssa. I slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake up Percy. He was sleeping peacefully and had his face dug into the side of the pillow. I walked out of the bedroom, in his T-shirt and my shorts.

I made some breakfast for everyone. Alyssa ran out in a big shirt and hugged my leg. I looked down and picked her up.

"You excited about today?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeppers!"

"Well, I am too" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

Alyssa giggled. "You're awesome"

"Awesome? How'd you learn a big word like that?" I asked.

"My teacher gives me harderer words to learn. She says I'm too smart for my own dang good" she laughed. "Whatevr that means"

I laughed. "Well, go get dressed for school"

"Okay!" then she ran into her bedroom.

"I smell breakfast" I heard a familar voice say from the hallway.

Percy walked inside the kitchen, in his boxers and a new v-neck. He was rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked at him.

"Couldn't find your shirt?" I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "No... but I found it now"

Percy walked over to me, putting his hands on my hips. I smiled, pressing my forehead against his. I laughed when his hands reached under my shirt. His fingers grazed my skin there, sending volts of electricity up my back.

"Good morning" I told him, placing my hands on his chest.

"Good morning" he whispered, hovering his mouth over mine.

I gave a small laugh. "Stop with your teasing, Jackson"

"I wouldn't be Percy Jackson without my teasing"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me" I muttered.

Percy chuckled then placed his mouth on mine. I kissed him sweetly before pulling away and smacking his jaw lightly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Hmm, just for my sake" I stuck my tongue out and finished making the breakfast.

After eating and dropping Alyssa at school, I made my way to work. I carried the blueprints and art materials into the building. I pressed the button to the elevator and saw Mr. Henry coming in through the doorway. I cursed under my breath and a BIG smile came unto my face when I saw the stairs. I ran over there as fast as could in these heels of mine. I finally grew to like them.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice yell.

I yelped and ran faster up the stairs. I am so happy I wore some black shorts today instead of a pencil skirt. I got to the door of my floor and ran inside. I walked to my office, calmly and made it their without no sign of Mr. Henry.

I placed my blueprints and materials on my desk and took a seat in my chair. I was getting sick and tired of this Mr. Henry guy that I had no energy to verbally fight him or his face is coming off. And I mean, literally... his face is coming right off.

"Ms. Chase, there is someone here to see you" my assistant told me, over the phone.

"Okay, send them up" I answered.

A couple minutes later, I heard the door open and close. I looked up and a smile crept onto my face. My fiance walked over to me. I stood up and hugged him, tightly. I then sat back down in my office chair as he sat on my desk, being wareful of the blueprints.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I got off work early. They said I've been working too hard" Percy laughed. "And which I haven't been doing nothing besides paperwork and answering phone calls... all day long"

"Well, you know I will be getting off work early to pick up Alyssa and we are going shopping... just the two of us" I smirked.

He pouted. "Oh, come on. I'll carry your bags"

I started laughing and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "I know, Seaweed Brain but I also want a closer relationship with Alyssa. I don't ever spend anytime with her so I'm taking her shopping for some new clothes, some dinner, and just to spend time with her. I want to do something nice for her"

"I know that. I'm not trying to talk you out of spending time with her. I would just like to go with you guys, that's all"

I shook my head. "Nope. Only girl's night. Call Grover and Nico, hang with them"

"Nico has a girlfriend. I hardly ever see him. And Grover has some kids to hang out with"

"Well, I guess you have the whole night to yourself then"

Percy groaned, throwing his head back. I had to grow self control before I attacked him and kissed him. I stood up and put my hands on his neck. He looked at me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Tell you what... we'll hang out tomorrow night. It's Friday tomorrow so we'll grab a beer or two. How about that?" I asked, smiling.

He sighed. "Fine, but I get to buy your beer"

"Fine" I glared at him.

Percy then took my head in his hands and kissed me, leaving me speechless. My hands stayed on his neck as I kissed him again. I head the door open and a gasp. I pulled away and guess who I saw standing in my doorway... the one and only Mr. Frank Henry.

"Um, Mr. Henry meet Percy, my fiance" I said, smirking at him.

His eyes widened. "Nice to meet you"

Percy looked at him then at me. I gave him a look saying _"He flirted with me"_. He then got up and stood in front of Mr. Henry. He was good head taller than Frank.

"You flirted with my soon-to-be wife, huh?" Percy asked.

Mr. Henry gulped. "Yes, maybe a little"

"Keep your hands off her.. or your face will be plastered in my office. And I will make sure of it" Percy threatened him. "And I will have _NO _problem hurting you"

Mr. Frank Henry shook his head and ran out of my office. Percy clapped his hands together and turned around, facing me.

"How came you never told me about him?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know if you needed to know. If he would of done something else, I would of told you" I answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm... can I have another kiss?"

"Mm, no. Un-like you I have work I have to be doing" I said, sitting back down in my office chair.

"Doesn't mean you can't give me a kiss!" Percy complained.

I shook my head and started to draw the edges of the windows of the second floor. I heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor and he was standing behind my chair. I felt his fingers move my hair over to my shoulder and his lips kissed the back of my neck. This is why I hate that there was no video-cameras in the offices. No one could see Perseus Jackson, trying to seduce Annabeth Chase. His lips sucked on my skin on the back of my neck before moving to the side. His teeth then nipped at my neck, that's when I squirmed because it kind of hurt.

I tried to keep my brain concentrated on the sketch in front of me, but Percy won... he won.

I stood up from my chair, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me, passionately and my brain was putty in his hands. What has happened to the old Annabeth Chase? Wait, she grew up into a twenty-seven year old woman. Curse you growing hormones!

Percy moved his head downwards and kissed my neck. I smiled at the feeling of his grin creeping up onto his face. I felt his hands move to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Seaweed Brain, we're not eighteen anymore. I can't spend anymore time kissing you" I told him, kissing him once more.

Percy growled at me and it was utterly sexy. I raised my eyebrows at him. He had on this angry but very, very demanding look on his face.

"Does Seaweed Brain not like that?" I asked, poking him in the ribs and sticking my tongue out at him. Now I'm turning into the real Annabeth Chase.

"Not really" he pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I put my hands on my hips. "That is not going to work"

Percy smirked and gave me this look that was very, very... bad boy style. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and walk over to him, running my fingers through his silky, black hair.

"I hate you, Percy Jackson" I told him, pressing my forehead on his.

His lips parted and just chuckled. "And I love you, too"

**I actually liked writing this chapter because it's showing her emotions around him. How he can treat her with not just talking, but with his looks and kisses. **

**I wanted to say something for an amazing writer that I have loved her stories ever since her first one. Her name is **_**wisegirlindisguise**_** and she's been having bad cases of writer's block so if you do read her stories, just give her some time. Atleast she's writing little instead of none. I would take that than anything. If you really are a fan of her writing, I'm sure you understand. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! And the next chapter will be the shopping time with Annabeth and Alyssa! I think that's going to be fun to write about.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	23. Shopping with Alyssa

**I really liked writing this chapter. With a child like Alyssa, I think Annabeth is going to have a lot of fun. Don't you guys agree? Kind of a fluff scene with Percabeth at the end.**

Percy finally left after an hour of staying there kissing me and watching me do my work over my shoulder. I was trying to keep concentrated on the drawing the whole time but he kept making me laugh when his nose skimmed my collarbone and my neck.

It was now two-thirty and I had to leave or I would be late picking up Alyssa. I packed up my stuff into my bag and went into the bathroom to change. I slipped on my jeans and a blue v-neck that is Percy's. I like stealing his clothes and wearing them. I was always did that when I was younger.

I drove to her school and told her name to the lady collecting the names. I kept in the line and then saw her, smiling at me. I waited for her to get in and when we left her school, she started talking.

"Which store are we going to first?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, any store you want to" I answered.

She bit her lip. "Oh, I know! We can to Qrailes!"

"Claires?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I can never prounce that word"

"Pronounce" I said, helping her out.

Alyssa smiled. "Thank you. I am so excited! I kept telling my friend Samantha how awesome my mommy is!"

I laughed and pulled into the mall. She un-buckled her seatbelt and looked at the mall. I got out and opened the backdoor. Alyssa crawled out and we began walking into the mall. She saw all the people and grabbed onto my jeans.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"So many people here" she bit on her lip.

I picked her up. "How's this?"

"Better" Alyssa answered, keeping her head on my shoulder.

I made my way to the store Claire's as I bumped into a girl. She cursed in Ancient Greek and looked up at me. I remember that brown hair and brown eyes. She was always taller than me.

"Clarrise, daughter of Ares at a mall?" I asked, smiling.

She laughed. "Haha, a daughter of Athena at a mall?"

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, giving her a hug.

"Oh, just getting some school supplies for my daughter and son"

"Oh, yeah" I mentally smacked myself in the head.

I remembered that her and Chris got married a couple of years ago. They had a daughter named Mackenzee and a son named Matthew. He reminded me so much like my brother.

"Is this your daughter... who looks a lot like Percy?" she raised her eyebrows.

"She is his but I didn't give birth to her. I told you he was married before" I answered.

"Right! What's your name?" she asked, bending to Alyssa's height.

"Alyssa" she answered.

I smiled as Alyssa gave Clarisse a hug. Clarisse grumbled. "I always had a way with kids. I think your boyfriend changed me when I was younger. We hung out way too much after the war"

"Well, he's my soon-to-be husband" I raised my left ring finger.

"Wow!" then Clarisse turned around when a little girl tugged on her jeans. "Oh, hey Mackenzee. You remember Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah!" she giggled. "Daddy's been looking for you and Matthew's getting hungry"

Clarrise gave me a funny look and gave me a hug. "See you, Owl Head"

"You too, daughter of Ares" then they walked off towards the food court.

After a while of being in Claires, Alyssa wanted to go to Justice. I bought her some bracelets, necklaces, and earrings while being Claires. Alyssa is kind of a glamour girl. Silena Beauegard would of loved her. I sighed, remembering what happened to the daughter of Aphrodite. Alyssa looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine" I answered, giving her a small smile.

She picked out a stuff animal and I got it for her. We walked around the mall for a little while before turning to the hair salon inside of the mall. She shook her head to the store and ran inside.

"Alyssa!" I shouted, running after and grabbing her arm. "Don't run away from me like that"

"Yes, mommy" she said. "Can I get a hair cut? Daddy says I've been needing one"

I looked at the prices. "Why not? Haircuts are on sale"

"Yay!" she laughed, clapping her hands.

After getting her cut a little shorter. It went to her shoulders instead of middle back. That's all Percy would let her cut off. She pointed at the chair and me.

"What?" I asked.

"You get a hair cut!" Alyssa smiled.

"Uh, no thanks" I laughed.

"Pweaze?" she pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I gave a small glare at nothing. "You are just like your father"

I got my hair cut a little shorter and we left the hair salon. We got something to eat at Subway and sat down at a table. She saw the merry-go-round and her eyes was filled with happiness.

"Want to go on it?" I asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "Yes! I've never been on a merry-go-round. It was arlways closed"

"Come on, sweetie"

I got her a token and she gave it to the man. He took the token and she ran onto the merry-go-round. I watched her as she climbed unto the brown horse with white spots. She was smiling like crazy and I took a picture of her on my BlackBerry. I sent it to Percy along with the text "She's having so much fun!" then I put my phone back into my pocket. She ran over to me the second the ride stopped.

"That was awesome!" she giggled, biting her lip. "Can I do -_yawn_- it again?"

"Um, I don't know. You look pretty tired for all this running around" I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I am not-_ yawn_- okay, I am pretty tired" Alyssa whispered, her eyes almost closing.

I picked her up and carried her to my car. I slipped her into the backseat in her carseat and buckled her up. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. I drove out of the parking lot before a car drove in front of me, making me put the brakes on.

I cursed in greek before driving off... again. I made it to our house just before she fell asleep. I carried her into the apartment and into her room. Percy walked out in his jeans and v-neck. He grabbed her from my arms. I sighed and smiled at him.

"She had fun but she was getting tired" I told him.

"Yeah, well it is seven-thirty and she's been at school all day" he carried her into her bedroom.

After I took a shower and changed into warm pajamas, I crawled into Percy's bed. He walked into the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

"She's on the couch because she wants to watch TV. I let her because it helps her get to sleep easier" he explained, fiddling with his belt loops.

I gulped as I watched him un-button his jeans.

"You don't mind, right?" Percy asked, having his dark smirk plastered on his face.

"N-no" I answered.

Oh, Annabeth just get a hold of herself! I watched as he let his jeans fall to the floor. I then turned away, blushing. The covers were moving and I felt his arms on my waist, pulling me closet to him.

I turned around and laid my head on his chest. His right hand rubbed my back as his left was behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling as I drifted to sleep.

**Happy New Years Everybody! This is my first chapter in the new year. I want to say thank you for still staying with me through everything.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I love you guys. I'm thinking about starting a new story about Annabeth being the new girl at the school and meets Percy. During swim classes, a relationship starts to build... what do you guys think of that? Tell me in your reviews! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	24. Angerment

**Hey everyone! I tried to update earlier this week but I didn't get to because I had basketball practice and a game I FINALLY got to play in! Turns out we won! And thank you so much for getting to SEVEN-HUNDRED REVIEWS! I love you guys!**

**Anyways, I have a question at the end of this chapter. I'm going to need your opinions. Enjoy the chapter! This one was fun to write because... well, I don't really want to spoil it. **

I was typing the last sentence of the email when I got a knock on the door. I was surprised since I was about to leave the office but, I still looked up. My assistant, Ashley walked in with some paperwork.

"It's from the bossman" she told me.

"Thank you" I smiled as she walked out of the room.

I placed the work on the file cabinet. I will read it tomorrow. I want to go home but, my boss wanted me to finish this email to the editor (don't ask me why) and it was now three o'clock. The good thing is that today is the last day before I get off for Christmas break. It's kind of like school but it's December twenty-third. I only have two days to get Percy and Alyssa something for Christmas. I felt bad because my fiance already has a present for me.

After I finished the email, I made my way through the glass doors. As I walked out, a young girl ran into me.

"Ow!" we both hissed.

I looked up and wanted to start apoligizing but, I reconigized her. "Brianna?" _**(The Mysterious Dreamer)**_

"Yes?" she looked up and her eyes widened. "Annabeth!"

I gave her a big hug. I missed my sister so much! Well, she's one of my half-siblings. I pulled away and noticed she was grown. She was almost as tall as me and her eyes were like mine. The only thing that was different was Brianna had brown hair from her dad and the grey eyes from our mom. I smiled, giving her another hug.

"How's everything going?" she asked, sipping her drink. We stopped by a coffee house (not my favorite one) but, I told her to pick. I got me a coke to drink and just something easy to eat.

"Um, good. I'm engaged" I told her, having a big smile.

"Who?" Brianna asked.

"You know of Percy Jackson, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Kind of. Isn't he the son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah. He's my fiance" I smiled.

"Seriously?" Brianna screamed and everyone looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Please people, get a life!"

I laughed at my sister being bossy. Us, daughters of Athena, are always like that. I wonder if Percy knows that or not. "Well, yes. I'm getting married to him"

"That's awesome! I'm invited to your wedding, right?"

I bit my lip, cursing. "Oh, no! I forgot I have to plan the wedding! Good gods."

"It's all right. I can help you with the wedding plans and everything" Brianna offered.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

She nodded. "I've always wanted to help plan a wedding! I've never done it before. Good thing I've been taking designer classes. Ooh, we have to find a dress! And flowers and decorations and, and bridemaids and-"

"Brianna!" I laughed. "We can do all that another time"

"Okay. I just get side-tracked on some things" my sister told me.

"I kind of notice that" I stuck my tongue out.

Brianna pouted. "That's not nice!"

"Oh, who cares?" I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms above my chest.

She rolled her eyes. "No one"

"Exactly" I said, winning as always.

A couple minutes later, after we talked more about the wedding. I had to leave before Percy worried where I was. I got up from my seat and checked my watch. Five o'clock. I've been hanging out with my sister for the last hour.

"I need to get going" I told her. "Got a fiance and his little daughter to get home to"

"Alyssa, right?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll see you again for wedding plans?" I questioned, giving her another hug.

She hugged me, tightly. "Yes"

"Bye, Brianna" I patted her back then walked out of the coffee house, catching a taxi just in time.

When I got home, Percy was watching television with Alyssa. She was sleeping on his lap as he watched Avatar on his big screen. His arm was behind his head, giving him a more comfortable situation to lay in. His head turned around and he had a facial expression I've never seen before.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking to the kitchen and placing the food I got for us.

I heard him sigh and he walked inside the kitchen, placing his hands onto the counter. "I ran into Hailey today"

"What?" I blinked a couple times.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Alyssa and I wanted to go out for dinner, but when we got there... Hailey was there with her boyfriend and Alyssa freaked out, grabbing onto me tighter. She noticed us and she wanted to hug Alyssa but I didn't let her. We went into the back of the restaurant and yelled at one another. A couple cuss words came out on her, calling her names and everything. I didn't want her next to my child, after I found out that her so-called-boyfriend... beat Alyssa one time while Hailey was gone"

"What?" I asked, swallowing a big lump in my throat.

"She left her with that monster!" Percy slammed the kitchen counter and I jumped a little bit. I've never seen him this angry before and I wish I never did. It's pretty scary. "Hailey knows what he was capable of. I've seen _her _come back with bruises and cuts!"

I ran over to him and clasped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I went to the doctors to make sure he didn't..." he stopped.

"Okay" I said for him to continue.

"Luckily, he never did that to Alyssa. If he did, I would of beat the crap out of him" Percy told me.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm really sorry... but, Alyssa has you. You're her father and she needs you. Don't give up on her" I whispered, pressing my lips against his.

He kissed me again and placed his forehead on mine. "I would never do that to my baby girl. She's too... heartbroken enough to lose her mom and to get beaten at the age of five. I thought he was less mental than that"

I laughed. "You got that wrong"

"Yep" he sighed. "I'm just glad Alyssa has you to be her mother, especially now"

"Here soon, I'll be her mother for the rest of her life"

"You got that right, Mrs. Jackson" Percy grinned. I smiled at the sound of my soon-to-be new name.

"Exaclty, Mr. Jackson" I then kissed him once more before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Alyssa was.

**Well, now you know why Percy didn't like Hailey's boyfriend. One, he was the man his wife cheated on him with and two, he beat his little girl. I think I would be as angry as Percy if I was him. Wait, I'm writing this. Haha, I am him!**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	25. Dresses, Visits, and Explanations

**Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this story. I had some writer's block. But , I found the perfect idea for this chapter! And I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for getting this story to eight-hundred reviews! I never thought I would be able to get this many reviews. Okay now, I'm blabbing my mouth off. Here's the chapter.**

"What about this one?" Percy asked, pointing to a dress in the book.

I groaned. "What the heck is that? It looks someone puked on it."

"There's nothing wrong with it." he laughed.

"It has ruffles and probably annoying laces where I don't want them to be." I explained while flipping the page.

"Wise Girl, I was kidding." Percy told me with a stren tone.

I glared at him then turned my sight to the dresses on the pages. I was trying to find the perfect wedding dress. My sister, Brianna, lended me these wedding books filled with hundreds of dresses. She said pick one and send me the picture so she could order it. I laughed because I would never find the perfect dress.

"Percy... do you think we're rushing into this?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the dresses.

He was silent for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like rushing into getting married so soon. We're still young Perseus Jackson." I smirked, turning my gaze onto him. "I just don't want to rush into things, quite yet."

Percy sighed. "I don't think we're rushing into things. I mean, we're twenty-six, twenty-seven. That's not that old or young. It's like right smack in the middle."

"You're turning thirty in three years mister." I laughed.

"Hmm-mm." he nodded. "We still need to include Alyssa in the wedding. What is she going to be?"

"Oh, she's going to be my bridesmaid." I joked, smiling.

Percy grinned. "I must love you enough to marry your smart-mouth remarks."

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled then laughed.

He then leaned over and closed the book, standing in front of me. His green orbs stared into mine. I was drowning in them. I smiled as he placed his hands on my cheeks. Percy, my fiance, leaned down and kissed me, but they left mine as we heard Alyssa walking down the hallway.

"Daddy!" she squealed when she walked in. Alyssa ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "I had someone visit me."

"Who?" he asked.

"A lady who was nice to me. She told me great things will happen to me when I get older." Alyssa explained.

"Where did you meet her?" Percy asked.

"In my room. She said her name was Ap-Aprodite."

"Aphrodite!" I yelled.

The goddess then appeared in the living room. She wore a white dress with gold emeralds on the sides. Her long hair was pulled over her shoulder while sitting on the love seat. Her golden/white heels matched her dress. Her hair had a tiara placed on the top.

"Aphrodite, why are you visiting my kid?" Percy asked, letting go of Alyssa.

Alyssa climbed onto the couch, turning on the TV in the making. I grabbed my fiance's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Aphrodite followed us and she faced us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She smiled. "I needed to see my favorite couple! And Percy's beautiful daughter."

"What did you tell her?" Percy questioned. He was standing behind me, his hands lightly touching my back.

"The things I always tell people. That she's going to find her true love when she's seventeen. Alyssa's such a sweetheart and she's so cute." Aphrodite changed the subject.

"Whoa-whoa! You told her what?" Percy yelled.

"'She's going to find her true love when she's seventeen." she answered, giving a big smile.

I heard him groan and his face dug into my hair. I looked at the goddess before me. That wasn't the only reason she was here.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I asked.

Aphrodite leaned forward. "Athena doesn't like you two together. And she doesn't like the idea of you two getting married."

I glared up at the sky. "You tell her, she doesn't run my life anymore. I'm not listening to her. I don't give a crap what she says. She's done so much damage in my life that I don't need it anymore. Athena walked out on me."

Percy was grinning against my hair. Aphrodite clapped her hands and smiled. "I'll give her the message. And Annabeth, look at the third page of the wedding booklet. I think you'll find something on that page you'll like. Actually no, you will love it."

"If it has ruffles and laces in places I don't want them, I don't like." I told her.

She smiled. "None of that. Just check it out and your sister will be coming over tomorrow for wedding plans. She wanted me to tell you that since I am helping her with the wedding."

My eyes widened. "Hu-huh?"

"It will be the best wedding in demigod history!" Aphrodite shouted then snapped her fingers, disappearing and leaving behind purple fragnance smell smoke.

"Aphrodite! You better not make my wedding a big one!" I shouted to the sky.

I heard a laugh in the background and turned around to face Percy. He was staring at me and his lips were slightly parted, making his breath blow onto my face. I hate how he always has mint fresh breath. It wasn't fair. My breath was the smell of grapes like I just drunk nectar.

I leaned my head on my fiance's chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his cheek pressed against my head and I smiled, feeling his strong arms wound around my waist.

"Why don't you want a big wedding?" Percy asked, pulling away. His green eyes stared at me as his fingers moved a piece of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Because I don't want a lot of people at it. I mean, your parents, mine, our friends, Chiron, and maybe some gods." I told him. "I don't want a huge wedding that has people that I don't even know."

He laughed, pressing his forehead against mine. "Have you talked to your mom?"

"No. I haven't spoken to her since I was nineteen. She visited me in college after I finished Olympus. After that, I haven't kept in touch with her because I don't want to bother her." I answered. "What about your dad? Have you spoken to him?"

"Not really. I mean, he came to the birth of Alyssa and everything and her first birthday. But after that, I haven't really kept in touch with him. I always thought they always called you, visited you, you know?" Percy explained.

I smiled. "You are a Seaweed Brain. You can talk to them on regular basis... all thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you made the gods promise to claim their child when they're thirteen. The gods have been keeping that promise and also keeping in touch with their kids. The last time I visited camp, there was a lot of Athena children. We had to build onto it, thanks to me." I laughed.

"You had to slide that in there, didn't you?" Percy chuckled, his green eyes sparkling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have to. I am an architect, aren't I?"

"Very funny. What about the Poseidon cabin?" he asked.

"You were still the only son of Poseidon and I think you're dad is keeping it like that. I think he likes only having one son of the Big Three. I mean, Zeus hasn't had any other children besides Thalia and Jason. Hades hasn't had any other children besides Nico and Bianca." I explained. "The Big Three hasn't had any more kids as I know of."

"When was the last time you visited camp?"

"Two years ago. It wasn't very different besides I had to make blueprints of new cabins for many campers. They were building a second floor for the Athena cabin, a second floor for the Ares, and a third floor for Aphrodite." I laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Percy laughed. "I mean, how many times does Aphrodite cheated on her husband? A million and two?"

"I have no idea. You can ask her that at our wedding." I smiled up at him.

He grinned, pressing his forehead against mine again. Our eyes met each other's and I felt myself drowning in his gaze.

"I never thought that I would meet you again." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"I mean, after _nine _years I thought you might of gotten married, had kids, and forgotten everything about me. I gave up on a lot of things during these past nine years of us being apart. But I think the worst thing I have ever given up... was breaking up with you." Percy sighed against my mouth.

I smiled and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry you had to regret that. It was my fault also. It wasn't just yours. I always blamed you for our break-up, but I realized that it was also my fault. I never was faithful in our relationship. I never thought of you might think. I only thought of myself, my ideas, my job. I never though of your issues, your job, you."

"Nothing to regret now." Percy then leaned in and kissed me, pressing our lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

I placed a hand on the back of his neck and knotted my fingers into his hair, placing our lips together in another deep kiss. I felt his tongue graze across my bottom lip and I smiled, parting my mouth. His hands went on my waist, his fingers sliding under my shirt. His thumbs rubbed my waistline and it felt kind of good with this stress about the wedding going on.

I never got tired of this, not even when we were younger. It was always peaceful, nothing to worry about, kisses. Now, since we're older, they are more passionate than ever.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

Percy grinned. "Ah, Wise Girl... why did I ever let you go?"

"I don't know." I smiled. "At least you have me now. That's all that matters."

"Exactly." he agreed before grabbing me into another kiss.

**This is what I could contribute with this writer's block. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Hopefully, I will be able to update Pain this week sometime. I'm dealing with some drama that's going around and trying to get it passed, but that's not effecting my writing or schoolwork. I have to keep my grades up to write. **

**Anyways, review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	26. A Memory that Expires

**Hey everyone. I wanted to update sooner, but I have been laying on my butt for the past week, stuck home with the flu. Ugh, I hate the flu. It makes you so weak and tired. But... I went back to school for one day then got stuck being sick again for the next. Anyways, I'm better and I might be done with the sickness now... so yeah. **

**Thanks for reading my author's note. Enjoy the chapter. **

Alyssa sat next to me as we looked at wedding dresses. Her eyes widened at one of the dresses on the third page. She pointed at the dress and looked up at me, a smile plastered on her face.

I looked at the dress and smiled at her. The dress was strapless (which I liked) and had little designs on the front part. There was no lace; no annoying ruffles. The dress looked like it wasn't snuggish. It was pure white and it had my dress size. I placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"You have good taste, you know that?" I told her.

Alyssa shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, daddy always told me I had good taste in style. He said I would design dresses, skirts, shirts on my barbie dolls. I don't mean too, it's just something I like to do."

"How come you know how to talk so good?" I asked. "Can you tell me that?"

"I don't know. All I know is for some reason, I stared talking when I was two and I couldn't shut up... That's what mommy always said." she explained, looking down. Alyssa fiddled with her thumbs, playing with the bandage that was wrapped around her finger.

"You are special, Alyssa. Your mom knew that. She was just... Too young to handle a big responsbility." I told her. "If you were my child, I would of never given up on you. I would stay by your side and your daddy's. You guys both deserve someone to love you."

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Annie." Alyssa wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. "You are the world's greatest mommy."

"Thank you, baby." I whispered, kissing her cheek then I pulled away. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Alyssa turned on the TV and Dora the Explorer was on. She smiled as Boots and Dora were singing a song.

I stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans. I walked into the hallway then walked into my fiance's bedroom. I leaned against the doorframe as he laid on the bed, his hands on his head. I walked over to him and laid next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Percy groaned. "Just having memories. Remembering the good times."

I turned my head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was remembering the times we had together when we were younger." He was staring at the ceiling. "I mean, the adventures we had. Against the gods, against the Titans, against demigods. I was also remembering the times we had together... The good times. Our alone time. Us sneaking into each other's cabins. Well preferbably, mine."

I smiled. "I remember those days."

"My favorite memory has to be the night of the Fireworks. Where we skipped it and snuck into my cabin." Percy grinned, laughing.

"We could of been in deep trouble, Seaweed Brain." I laughed along with him.

"It was your idea." he laughed.

I punched him in the shoulder. "It was not! It was your idea."

"Really? I'm not the one who gave me the idea in the first place." Percy turned his head to look at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face. You are the one who asked me if I wanted to sneak away and go into your cabin, Percy Jackson. Don't you dare blame that on me." I told him, smirking.

"You might want re-think that night again."

I laughed, looking up and staring up at the ceiling. I stared into space as the memory started to come back into my mind.

_I was just finishing the blueprints for Athena's statue. It had everything. Her weapons, a goddess dress, and a tiara for her head. I was making sure I had everything on it before I showed her and the other gods. I grabbed my pencil and finished the second outline of her tiara so it could shine. It was perfect. I smiled at the blueprint and out of nowhere, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist._

_"Hey, Wise Girl."_

_I smiled. "Percy... I'm busy."_

_"Too busy to hang out with your boyfriend?" He asked as he sat down on my bed. I stared at him as he made himself comfortable. Clad in his Camp shirt and jeans and his un-ruly, shoulder length hair made him look even hotter. _

_"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, putting my eyes back on the blueprint of Athena. _

_Percy sighed, "Well, the Fireworks are tonight and I was wondering if you would go with me." _

_"Don't I always?" I teased, rolling up the blueprint and placing the papers in my backpack. I turned around to face my boyfriend, who was lying on my bed._

_"Well, yeah. I just wanted to be a gentleman and ask you for change instead of assuming you are going with me. I mean, you never know, you might stand me up." He defended himself._

_I laughed. "Percy, I won't ever stand you up unless I had a good reason why."_

_"That makes me feel a whole lot better." He rolled his eyes. Those sea-green eyes were going to be the death of me someday. _

_"Anyways, I need to take a shower before the Fireworks... and I don't feel comfortable with my boyfriend in here while we're the only two in here. The last time we were caught together in a cabin alone, I almost got in big trouble with my dad." I explained. "He wanted to give me the talk again, that's how serious it was."_

_"It wasn't that big of deal."_

_"And that's why you are a Seaweed Brain." I joked, messing with his hair. _

_Percy stood up and I looked up at him. He was still a few inches taller than me and I hated the fact that I had to lean up a little bit to kiss him. It just wasn't fair. I was always taller than him. Now, since he hit his growth spurt and became more muscular, Percy was better at a lot of things. And trust me, I hated it. _

_"Kiss me." I whispered. I had no idea where that came from. _

_He grinned and stepped forward, pressing me against the wall. I smiled when his arms made bar handles, making me feel trapped. Percy kissed me, making my knees go weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine; it was... undescribable. I couldn't place what feeling or effect he had on me. All I knew that it was very addicting and something I could never get rid of. _

_"Hmm... As much as I want to continue this, I have to stop it." I pulled away, pressing my hands against his chest. "We can't be caught again, Seaweed Brain."_

_"I know, but what if no one catches us?" He asked, not wanting to leave._

_I glared at him. "That's what you said last time."_

_Percy groaned, throwing his arms up in the air. Sometimes, he could really be a drama queen. I watched as he walked out of the cabin and I smiled, leaning up against the wall. I always get on his nerves, but he can't get rid of me. Well, I hope not._

_Later that night, I was walking down towards the beach where the Fireworks were being held and I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around and my boyfriend kissed me quickly before pulling away and smiling at me._

_"Hi."_

_"Hey."_

_"What's wrong?" he asked me._

_"Nothing." _

_Percy gave me this dark look. His sea green eyes stared into mine and I was defeated. He just had the most intimidating eyes. _

_I sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to go to the Fireworks. I mean, as much as I love them and you, I just want some time alone. We never have any time together, well alone time anymore. With me doing Olympus and you focusing on schoolwork and other what-nots, we just don't have any time."_

_Percy frowned then his frown turned upside down. He slid a hand over my mouth, pulling me into the woods. I followed him as our hands laced together and our fingers intertwined. Ah, sneaking away from the Fireworks. Oh, Chiron is going to hate us. Well, he techincally can't. We are the most powerful demigods. _

_My boyfriend brought us to his cabin and we ran in before anyone could see us. Everyone was at the Fireworks and we were probably the only couple skipping. But hey, you can't blame us. We have __**no**__ time alone. I closed the door and turned around to see Percy behind me. I felt his hands go on my waist, pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. I was so pre-occupied, I forgot to breathe._

_"Mm, Percy... as much as I want to continue this, but we need to breathe." I whispered, knotting my fingers into his jet black, shoulder length hair. _

_"I'm invicible, Annabeth. I think I can handle kissing with my girlfriend."_

_"Hmm... now where were we?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking._

_"Here." then his lips were on mine, kissing me deeply._

_Oh gods, what's happening to me? Percy has been changing me for the past year of our relationship. I couldn't help but be sweet, nice around him unless someone pissed me off then that's a different story. _

_Somehow, we managed to make it to the bed and Percy was lying on top of me, his invulnerable weight not on me. I only felt half of what he carried. I pulled away and stared at the boy above me. He leaned down and placed his forehead on mine._

_"Annabeth... Maybe we should go to the Fireworks." Percy told me, pushing himself off my body._

_I sat up, looking at him. "What's wrong?"_

_"If we gotten any farther, I wouldn't be able to control myself."_

_"How come?" I asked._

_Percy sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and placed his head on his hands. "I'm a son of Poseidon. Kissing you is an addiction, and what I mean is... I'm very powerful and I don't want to hurt you in any way, shape, or form, Annabeth."_

_"Seaweed Brain, we weren't going to go far unless we both wanted to, and I'm not ready to face that emotional, physical pain yet. I may be a daughter of Athena and I carried the weight of Atlas, but that doesn't mean I'm strong around everything. Not even you, Percy." _

I was concentrated on the memory that I didn't even hear the first three times that Percy called my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you go into your thoughts, again?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, I did. I was remembering that night. It was a peaceful night."

"Yeah, it was."

I looked over at the man lying next to me. I sat up, turning to look at him better. Percy was staring up at me and I was smiling at him. We were about to kiss, but we heard a crashing sound from the living room.

I ran out of the bedroom as fast as I could. Percy followed behind me and we were shocked at the seen before us. A minotaur was standing in front of us with Alyssa in his hands. She was trying to push herself out, but he squeezed tighter and she screamed in pain.

"I thought I already killed you twice, big boy. Do I have to do it again?" Percy asked, his hand on my lower back. "Get Alyssa on my count."

The minotaur snorted. He threw Alyssa down on the ground and I ran over to her. On my way to get her, a hellhound jumped right on top of me and started to attack me. I kicked the hellhound in the jaw, making it howl and snarl right at me. It lunged for me, but I rolled over and it crashed into the cabinets in the kitchen. I stood up, running over to Alyssa. Percy was busy fighting the minotaur with his sword, Riptide. I smiled at the memories of how many times that sword saved my life. I then was tackled by another hellhound and it's teeth sunk into the back of my neck. I yelled in pain and I turned over, punching it over and over again in the jaw.

The fighting stopped and I realized that Percy was done with the minotaur. The hellhounds scrammed when they saw it was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and leader of Camp Half-Blood. I turned around to grab Alyssa, but she was gone.

"Alyssa!" I yelled.

Percy ran into her bedroom. "Alyssa! Alyssa, where are you?"

"Alyssa!" I shouted. I checked the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room. Nothing.

My fiance dropped onto the couch, his head in his hands. "Oh my gods..."

"Where is she?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"The minotaur took her before I finished him off. One of the hellhounds must of took her to wherever the minotaur came from." Percy looked over at me.

"Wait, you don't mean-" I sighed.

Percy Jackson nodded. "Alyssa was taken to the Underworld. The hellhounds and minotaurs were summoned by Hades."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading my author's note at the top. **

**Can I ask you guys something? Do you guys think I should make a sequel to this story? I don't know if I should or not... sooo I need the fans to help me out. **

**Anywho, review and you'll get another chapter! Tell me about the sequel or not!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	27. The Oracle of Delphi has Her Suspicions

**Hey guys! I think this sickness is about done and I went to school for only one day this week, but I've gotten better. My brain, lungs, and some other what-nots are back to their normality as they were before. I should be going back to school on Monday to collect the rest of my make-up work and go back to my normal schedule. **

**Anyways, enough of my blabbing. How is everyone doing? Has anyone been sick?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I sat next to Percy, wondering whether we should go after the hellhounds or not... Or just stay here and sit on the couch like old people do. I think I'm smarter than that.

"I need to call someone." I said, standing up and walking into the back bedroom. It was where I used to sleep before Percy and I got back together.

I pushed the buttons and sighed into the speaker as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Her voice rang through my ears and I haven't spoken to her in forever. I never needed to unless I needed some information on a spefic task.

I blew out the breath I was holding. "Rachel... I need a favor."

After everything was settled and down, I walked back into the living room to find Percy, pacing in front of the couch, mumbling a few curse words I couldn't repeat. He sat on the couch, his head lying on the palms of his hands.

"Why? Why my daughter, Hades? What is so important that you had to take my daughter?" Percy asked himself. He turned towards me. "Annabeth... I just can't believe that Hades took my daughter! He better have a good explanation why he took Alyssa. She's just a kid!"

"Percy, calm down. I called someone. Someone who would help us in this situation." I told him, holding my hands up in defense.

He looked up at me. "Who?"

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to open the door. When I did, Rachel stood in her paint-splattered jeans and white t-shirt, smiling with her red, frizzy hair in a ponytail. I smiled at her, hugging her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming." I mumbled, pulling away.

Rachel laughed. "No problem. It was actually cool that you called me after all these years."

"Well, you are the Oracle. I'm gonna need you to us a favor." I told her.

I let her in and she walked into the living room where Percy looked up and grinned when he saw her. "R- Rachel? Is that you?"

"Hey, Percy. Long time, no see." she laughed.

He stood up, gave her a hug, and pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Annabeth called me and told me about the situation you guys were in. I think I might be able to help you guys out with finding Alyssa without Hades wondering if you guys are coming or not. He might of send those hellhounds to abduct you, maybe not Alyssa. But I don't know, it's too soon to tell." Rachel explained, sitting down on the couch. "Since I am the Oracle, I will try to help you guys in any way possible."

"Thanks, Rachel. We just need to focus on why Hades took Alyssa and not one of us. I mean, we're the powerful demigods. She's just a kid. She's five years old for crying out loud!" Percy expained to her.

She nodded. "Annabeth told me the minotaur came along with some hellhounds. I can't believe that Hades would send them after a child though. I mean, going after you when you were twelve was bad enough, but now you're five year old daughter? That's a crime!"

I laughed. "No, Rachel, it's not. It's a crime that he kidnapped her, but we can't order police to go after Hades, the god of the Underworld. They'll just think we're plan crazy!"

"What if we talk to someone else? Maybe my dad or your mom will help." Percy brought up.

I looked at him. "Let's just keep the gods out of this for a moment."

"We could talk to Nico. He is the son of Hades." Rachel said.

"And I think if you come, he'll be happy able to help." I smirked at Percy who was trying to hide a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I patted her knee. "Nico has a crush on you. It was kind of obvious at the Camp Half-Blood party for everyone including you. I did watch him flirt with you."

"You remember things too easily, Annabeth. It's really scary." Rachel shuddered from my sudden memories. I'm having a head rush.

"She remembers memories about us too so join the club." Percy told her, grinning.

I smiled. "And they all end in Percy getting us in trouble." His grin was lost.

Rachel shook her head. "Anyways, I might be able to help as long as you give me some information. Did you kill the minotaur, Percy?"

"Yeah. I killed him three times now." he answered.

"If you give me your sword, the minotaur's blood might give me some images." she raised her hand as I opened my mouth. "Don't ask."

Percy handed her Riptide and she touched the minotaur's blood that was on the tip of the sword. I stared at the craftmanship of the sword and I remembered how many times that sword has saved me. One, two, three... More than I could count on one hand. Percy always had my back and I always had his. Well, before we split up for nine years.

Rachel's eyes then closed for a long period time and she spoke up. "The hellhounds did take her back to the Underworld, but I'm not thinking it was for Hades."

"Who could it be?" I asked.

"Hades the only one who could summon the hellhounds and the minotaur. He sent him after me before, he could of done it again." Percy wasn't in the mood to be pissed off.

Rachel looked at us. "It might of been Nico. He has powers that he can order monsters to come after people. He's told me and I've seen it."

"Why? Percy's his cousin. Why would he want Percy's daughter? She's not old enough to go through anything we went through." I explained, standing up.

Percy stood beside me. "She's right. Nico couldn't of taken my daughter. He's not like that."

"It might be payback for letting his sister die." Rachel spoke up, looking down.

"That was more than ten years ago! Why would he come after me now? Bianca knew what she was doing. I never **let** her die. She **chose** to stand up to the giant. I tried to stop her." he yelled.

I put a hand on the spot on his back and Percy flinched, his muscles tightening. "Rachel didn't mean to make you mad. She was saying it was an option."

"Percy, I know you would hate to know that your cousin took your daughter, but like Annabeth just said. It's an option." she said behind us.

I turned to look at her. "I do have a question. It's something he brought up. Why does Nico choose now to come after him? If he wanted revenge?"

Rachel put her hands up, standing up. "I don't know. I only know that it might not be Hades or it might even be him. I don't know! I only know that someone from the Underworld summoned those hellhounds and that minotaur."

"Well, that narrows it down." Percy mumbled under his breath. I nudged him in the ribs and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Thalia or Jason might know. They are his cousins... along with you." I said.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Thalia might have something up her sleeve since she is a Hunter of Artemis and Jason being the son of Zeus. He might be able to give us some answers."

Rachel clapped her hands then wiped them down her jeans. "Now, you just need to find them and get them to help you."

"Wait!" I shouted. "Do you think the hellhounds could of taken her somewhere else?"

She shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, Hades or Nico or the person who took her might of taken her somewhere else to get you off track."

"We need Thalia and Jason. Thalia can probably track Alyssa with the wolves and Jason can help me fight." Percy tried to walk into his bedroom.

"What will I do?" I asked, grabbing my fiance's arm.

"You'll help... by getting Alyssa and taking her to safety." He grinned at me and walked into his bedroom.

Rachel gave me a hug and before she left, she turned around and said, "Good luck, Annabeth. You're gonna need it."

**Pretty much this is a filler chapter of where to go. To call Thalia and Jason. Do you think they'll find Alyssa?**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. I'm sorry about not updating Pain and I should be updating this week or so. :-)**


	28. Two Wrongs don't make a Right

**Hey guys! I was going to update sooner than this, but I got grounded soo... yeah. Anyways, I'm not grounded anymore and I can update now. I'm thinking about starting a Maximum Ride story, so be on the look-out for that. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

I looked at him. "You bought an SUV?"

I was staring at a black, huge SUV that Percy got a long time ago. He told me it was an eighteenth birthday present since his last car got totaled by Blackjack landing on the roof. The SUV had a black coat and it was one of those limo SUV that was bigger than the other ones. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Percy poked me in the stomach.

"You coming?" He asked, pointing to the passenger seat.

I gulped, nodding my head. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, surprised to see a nice stereo system. I climbed in as Percy put our bags in the back.

"So, where to first?" Percy asked, climbing in and starting the car up.

I sighed. "It depends. Where is the Underworld again?"

"Did Wise Girl actually forget something?" he teased, patting my leg.

"No. It's in Hollywood. We need to start going towards Hollywood." I told him. I grabbed a map from his glove department. "We should try to get as far as we can tonight and do the rest tomorrow."

"We can't get in Hollywood in two days. We're in New York, Annabeth. We're not in California." Percy reminded me. "It's not like I can super speed. I'm only invicible."

"Well, let's start driving and we'll see where we get to by tonight. We'll stop at a hotel or something. Get some rest." I said, looking out the window.

He sighed. "Okay."

I stared out of the window as Percy listened to his favorite CD, I guess. He was humming the tunes as the music actually played. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and breathed out, wanting to have some fresh air. I rolled the window down for a moment before rolling it back up.

I looked over at Percy, who was driving down the highway, wearing his Ray Bans as he sped down the road. His black hair was still untamed and trousled as his hair used to be. He glanced over at me and noticed me staring at him, so he cocked his head to one side.

"What?" Percy asked, turning his eyes towards the road.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about... things."

"Like what, Wise Girl?"

I sighed, looking out the window. "Thinking about all the things we went through when we were younger and what we're going through now. I mean, my fiance cheated on me with tons of girls. Your wife left you and her boyfriend abused your child." I looked down at my hands. "I just thought maybe the gods would help us as we went our seperate ways."

"The gods haven't been in touch with no one lately. I've spoken to Grover recently, and he was at Camp. He said there wasn't as many campers as there was the year before."

"Maybe that's because a lot of them went away. I mean, the last time I went, we had a lot of younger campers. All the older ones were dating or at college, they weren't spending anytime at Camp training for things that would attack them." I explained. "I remember spending days thinking about how I was going to do Olympus in the Athena cabin. Looking at different scrolls and architecture. The way I was going to design the temples, the statues, everything. I had it pictured in my mind for the longest time."

Percy was silent for a while. "Did I keep you from working on Olympus? The times I wanted to hang out, go out to eat, spend time in my apartment or with my family."

"No. I finished Olympus. You never bothered me while I was working on it. I mean, half the time I wanted to quit and hang out with my siblings, my boyfriend. I just had to finish it. Everyone was avoiding me during that time except for you, Thalia, Clarrise, Grover. My own siblings stop talking to me because I would start talking about the new ideas for Olympus. They got fed up with it."

"Why didn't you just tell them that you wanted to finish it?"

"Because they would think I was being selfish and I was doing it for my own selfish reasons."

Percy sighed. "But the gods gave you that job. You didn't know that you were going to be the designer of Olympus. It was your dream to design. They couldn't be mad at you about that."

"They were." I said and leaned my head against the window.

"I don't get brainaics."

I smiled and wiped the tear that was trailing down my cheek. It was a heartbreaking moment; Alyssa being kidnapped, I was thinking about my siblings, Percy wondering where his daughter might be and his own cousin might of taken her. In the midst of it all, we were getting married soon. I sighed, feeling my eyes watering up.

All this commotion is giving me uncontrollable emotions. When I'm happy, something has to go wrong. When I'm sad, something has to go right. With Alyssa being kidnapped, she's making me so worried. I'm a emotional wreck. What's happening to me?

"Hey Annabeth, it's getting late. Do you think we could rent a motel room for the night?" Percy asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. I need some sleep." I answered.

We drove for about another thirty minutes before finding a motel to stay in. I checked us in and grabbed the passkey. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to our motel room. It was small yet comforting. There was a small kitchen, a queen-sized bed, and a small bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to take a swim." Percy told me, grabbing a towel from the bathroom.

I nodded. "Okay."

He walked out of the motel room and I sighed, laying on the bed. It was warm, soft, and not one of those hard beds that most motels have. I laid my head against a pillow, feeling all this weight leave my thoughts and shoulders. I remember feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. It wasn't fun; it wasn't comfortable. I touched my grey streak in my hair. This was a reminder of pain.

I stood up, looking through my bag. I grabbed a pair of pajamas and threw them on the bed. I walked over to the window and saw Percy swimming before going underwater. I smiled at the sight of the son of Poseidon. I then walked out of the room and down the stairs. I put my hands in my pockets, walking on the side of the pool. I looked downward and saw Percy sitting at the bottom.

I sat down, putting my feet in the water. Out of nowhere, Percy popped up and swam over to me. I smiled at the sight of him. He reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Where to next, soon-to-be Mrs. Jackson?" he asked.

I checked my caculations in my head. "We should get to Nevada or Arizona tomorrow. It depends on how fast we want to find Alyssa."

It was silent for a moment. Percy had his head resting against my knees, probably thinking about something really deeply. I ran my fingers through his wet, dark black hair.

"Annabeth, I was thinking." Percy looked up at me. "What if Nico did take Alyssa? What if he did this just to get me down to the Underworld? He's already tried to kill me once, there's a chance he might want to do it again."

"Nico shouldn't blame you for Bianca's death. You didn't tell her to fight off that giant. She made that choice." I reminded him. "Nico knows that. He just probably doesn't want to believe it."

He sighed. "I'm going to call Jason tomorrow. See where he is and see if he can help at all. Maybe you can call Thalia and see what she's up to."

"I was already going to." I smiled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Other than the fact that my daughter is missing?"

I closed my eyes, taking in the fresh air. "I'm just thinking about Alyssa and how we're going to find her. I'm thinking about the wedding. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"While I was underwater, I talked to my dad." Percy told me. My eyes widened as he continued, "He told me that he'll try the best he can to figure out who took Alyssa. He said it might not be for a couple of days because no one can get in touch with Hades."

"Not even Zeus?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No one can."

"Isn't that weird? None of the gods can get a hold of Hades." I said.

Percy placed his head on my knees. "I don't know what to tell you, but I'm thinking Nico and Hades are working together. They both have something against me."

**I hate leaving cliffhangers, but I want to make it have more suspense. **

**I'm starting a new story and it's quite different from other stories. It's not dealing with dark topics, it's just a different storyline. I hope you guys check it out when I post it.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	29. Fights are a Danger Zone

**Hey guys. This week went by fast since I had Monday off. Next week, I have a writing test on Tuesday and then staying after school to take a math test. Whoopie. The good thing is we're going on a field trip and I'm not going (personal reasons) and I won't have any homework those three days. **

**Okay, enough of the author's note. Enjoy the chapter. **

That morning, we got up and started our road trip again. By the afternoon, I held the map in my hands, figuring out where we are right now. I stared at the map, pointing my fingers at different places. I looked out the window and saw bright lights coming our way. Oh no...

"Hey, um Percy," I began. "I think I know where we are."

"Where?" he asked, glancing over at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "We're in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Las Vegas?" Percy chuckled. "As in the bright light city?"

"That is the only bright light city." I said.

He glanced over at me. "You know what I mean."

"No!" I shouted at him. "We are not stopping by any bars or casinos here. All they would do is try to give us alcohol or drugs or anything like that. No!"

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Oh." I bit my lip, feeling the awkward silence coming into place.

"And anyways, why would I want to? I don't want to become drunk and maybe take a chance of losing you, and losing my train of thought." Percy explained. "I'm not that stupid."

"I wasn't calling you stupid, Seaweed Brain. I was just saying no because I know how your mind works."

"Apparently, you don't." he argued.

I was caught of guard. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Wise Girl. You always think just because I wasn't that intelligient in my younger years, you think I'm like that now." Percy said. "And I never liked that, Annabeth. You always complained when I didn't get a Algebra math question wrong or didn't know the exact name of an architecture course."

"I-I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just... I mean, I always thought you were okay of me being smarter than you-"

"I never said it bothered me!" he argued. "I said that I didn't like it when you thought I was dumb or anything."

"I never thought you were dumb nor do I think you're dumb now!" I told him.

Percy scoffed. "And I didn't care if you were smarter than me. Who was the one I always chose by my side in Capture the Flag?"

"Me."

"Who was the one I asked to be by my side while we fought the Titans?"

"Me."

"Who was the one I always asked for tutoring on my math homework?"

"Me."

"Who was the one-"

"Okay, Percy, I get it! I was always by your side. I was always there to help you. I understand that. I just don't understand why you're getting so mad about a problem you will always have!" then I took back my words the moment I said them.

He looked over at me. "It's not my fault I have dyslexia. It's not my fault I wasn't the prince of architecture. I'm sorry for being myself!"

Percy then pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car, and that made me jerk up. I looked over at him.

"What the heck is your problem?" I asked.

"Right now... _you_." And with that, no one made a noise and we were both silent.

Percy started the car again and pulled out onto the road. He sighed and drove around for a bit. I sat there, my arms crossed above my chest, staring out the window. I looked at all the casinos and couples running off to get married.

The car stopped in front of a hotel. It wasn't around any casinos or bars, so we wouldn't get in trouble with drinking habits. I stepped out onto the concrete and walked inside the hotel, with Percy following behind me. I walked into the hotel and noticed that there was a lot of families here. I was keeping my breath still as I saw a little girl running to her mom. Gods, I missed Alyssa so much.

Percy got us a hotel room and I walked behind him. It was awkward in the elevator. I found myself staring at him. His jet black hair was trousled and it was getting longer. His tall, lean figure was leaning against the wall elevator, staring at the door. I'm guessing he wanted it to open.

Soon after the doors open, he went ahead of me since he had the key. I walked behind him, silently. It was an eerie silence. I walked into the hotel room that he got us. I noticed it had a small kitchen, a bathroom and I checked the bedroom, there was two twin-size beds. I turned around, about to open my mouth, but Percy gave me his don't-worry-about-it-just-don't-talk look. I closed the bedroom door, leaning on it. I hated fighting with him.

Later that night, I walked out of the bedroom, wearing flannel pants and a white v-neck. I ran a hand through my hair as I saw the light from the bathroom on. I heard the shower running. I rolled my eyes and looked through the cabinets of the kitchen. I found a bag of cheez-it's and I sat at the table, rummaging through my bag. I found my laptop and checked my e-mails.

I heard the bathroom door open and I was completely silent. I looked over from my draft of my architecture and saw Percy, walking out of the bathroom in a pair of blue basketball shorts... and that's it. I sighed, turning my eyesight back to the drafts.

"Annabeth," I heard his voice mutter.

I turned around. "Are we finally breaking the silence, Percy?"

"Annabeth, I hate fighting with you."

"You and me both, buddy." I mumbled.

Percy sat in the seat in front of me. "Please, will you talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say, Perce?" I asked, finally taking my gaze off my computer. "I'm sorry? I'm sorry for a misunderstanding?"

"No."

"Then why are you making a big deal about this? Huh?" I asked. "Why Percy?"

"I already told you."

I was taken by surprise. He really believed that I thought he was dumb. "Seaweed Brain, I never thought you were dumb."

"I know that, but it seemed like every time I would make a mistake or tease you around a bit, you'll get mad at me and stomp off."

"That was me nine years ago. I've changed, Jackson." I joked, showing him I could have fun.

Percy chuckled. "I guess you have changed."

"You guess?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His green eyes stared into mine. "I mean, I know you've changed."

"That's more like it." I patted him on his head.

My head then shot towards the door as we heard shouting and grunting from the hallway. Percy stood up, grabbing Riptide, and opening the door as quickly as possible. I grabbed my knife and ran out after him. The hallway was filled with people passed out and the elevator opened.

"Thalia?" I asked. "Jason?"

The two siblings of Zeus walked out from the elevator and ran towards us. Thalia was wearing black armor and her tiara of being an Lieutinant was still placed on her head. Jason wore bronze armor and had his sword in its sheath.

"What's happening?" they asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole city's asleep!" exclaimed Thalia.

Jason nodded. "We got off the bus and right after, everyone stopped. The cars and buses stopped moving."

"It's reminding me too much of the war against the Titans." Percy mumbled. "The whole city under a sleeping spell."

"It's not New York though. It's here in Las Vegas. This isn't happening anywhere else but here"

Percy sighed. "It's because we're here! Whoever took Alyssa has been following us."

"Or someone is keeping tabs on where you guys are." Thalia brought up. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, I'm the daughter of Zeus and I have pretty good ideas... most of the time."

"If she was right, who would be following us? I mean, we're the only ones that know about Alyssa's kidnapping."

"Only Rachel knows." I blurted out.

The son and daughter of Zeus looked at me. The son of Poseidon stared at me looked at me. I stared at all three of them like they were crazy.

"No way. Rachel wouldn't tell anyone where we are... I mean, right?" I asked.

Percy's green eyes were staring at me. "It might not make sense, but she's the only one that talks to Nico. I haven't spoke to him in years."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You think Nico took her?"

"Yeah. A minotaur and some hellhounds came to our apartment and attacked us. The hellhounds took her to wherever Nico's hiding."

"Percy... it wasn't Nico." Jason told us.

"Then who was it?" Percy asked.

"We can't-." Jason's eyes widened.

I took my knife out of my sheath and brought my finger, rubbing the blade's sides. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You were saying?"

"Um, w-we-"

Thalia scoffed and hit him on the back of the head. "Jason meant we have a pretty good guess. We think it was-"

Then, out of nowhere, a huge explosion happened and it sent us flying twenty feet away from where we were standing.

**You guys probably hate me for leaving it at this cliffhanger, and you guys also hate me for not telling you who took Alyssa. Ah, I know, but you'll find out soon enough.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Is there any way that we could get to a thousand reviews by the end of the story. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	30. I'm getting Revenge on Athena's Plan

**Hey everyone! I was going to update earlier, but I've been busy. I had my sister over and went to see Beastly (good movie!) and watched the UNC vs Duke game. Grr, Duke won. My friends and I were rooting for UNC to win, but it was a good game. Duke deserved it fair and square. **

**Okay, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy the chapter!**

The explosion sent all of us backwards. I flew against the wall of the elevator since the elevator doors exploded. I felt my back hit the pole and my hair got pulled as I crumbled to the floor in pain. I heard more explosions happening while I was lying on the floor. I couldn't get up and I slowly moved my legs, feeling a sharp pain from my left knee. Great... I broke my left leg.

I opened my eyes to see charred walls and fire burning in hotel rooms. Doors were ripped opened and pictures were burning. People were running as the explosions died down, but then a fire started to pick up... and the fight begins.

The smoke was starting to come alive and soon enough, I couldn't see anything through the pitch dark. I coughed as the smoke starting to come to my lungs. I laid on the floor, in pain and couldn't hardly breathe. After all these years of surviving monsters and battles, I get beat from a little explosive and a stupid elevator pole!

I felt strong arms pick me up and my cheek was pressed against the person's chest, feeling their heartbeat and warm chest. It was Percy; my right-hand man, my battle partner. He whispered something in my ear, but I could barely hear him with the sounds of alarms and people screaming. He picked me up, bridal style and carried me out of the elevator. I heard his feet pattering against a hard surface: _stairs. _

A minute later, my eyesight cleared and I could finally breathe. Thalia and Jason were standing by Percy's SUV. They were covered in dust and Jason was holding his wrist, cursing under his breath. Thalia stood with an limp. I was placed in the passenger seat of his SUV and I leaned my head against the window as the sons and daughter of the Big Three came into the car.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. We're going to find a place to settle down at. Get some rest, Wise Girl." Percy whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Thalia started to talk, "I think I might know who is after you guys. I think it's-"

"Let's wait till Annabeth can here. She's not feeling well." Jason offered.

Percy started the car. "Jason's right. And I might already know who it is. I can't believe I didn't see it anyways." I felt a hand on my shoulder as my eyes started to close. "Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

About a minute later, I found myself drifting into unconciousness.

The next time I woke up, I was lying on a bed in a hotel room. My eyesight was clearing and I looked around to notice Jason and Thalia eating in the kitchen. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw me and she smiled.

"And the zombie lives." Thalia joked.

I sat up, rubbing my forehead. "How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm, about a few hours."

I looked around to see where Percy was. I saw his bags next to mine by the door, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"If you're looking for Percy, he's down at the pool. He loves to swim whenever he gets the chance." Jason read my thoughts.

I smiled, taking the cup of coffee Thalia handed me. I took a sip of it and I gulped the rest. It was steaming hot, but it felt good on my throat. I checked myself out and noticed that my arm was barely burned.

"You didn't break your leg. Your knee was just knocked out of place for a moment." Jason told me, flexing my knee. "I fixed it up for you while Percy rested. He was beat tired for the fight we took on."

"I can't believe I got beat from a stupid, small explosion and an elevator pole. I would of helped you guys, I was just kind of busy and stuck at the moment."

"And you couldn't move." Thalia added, handing me some new clothes. There was a pair of jeans and my camp t-shirt.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked.

She laughed. "It's not yours. I stole it from Percy's bag since I know you liked his shirt better than yours. That's why he had to get a new one cause you ruined his last one."

"That was nine years ago!" I laughed.

The hotel room door opened and Percy walked in, a towel hanging from his neck. "And the zombie lives."

"You stole my line!" Thalia glared at him.

He glared right back at her. "You stole my shirt!"

The two cousins started to have a fight. It ended with Percy having his towel all shredded-up from Thalia's lightning and Thalia had a little underwater swim.

"Okay, guys!" Jason and I yelled at the same time. We both shared a laugh before we went back to business.

Jason grabbed his sister by the shoulders and zapped her with some lightning. She jumped up and used her elbow to hit him in the stomach. He groaned in pain from his sister's punch.

"Don't do that again... unless you want to have a un-wanted haircut." Thalia threatened her brother. "And you!-" she pointed at Percy. "I did not need a underwater adventure. I'm gonna get you back some day or another."

"Well, can it happen another time?" I asked. "We have to find Alyssa."

Percy sighed, "And the person who kidnapped her."

"Who do you guys think it is?" I questioned.

The three cousins looked at each other and I hated that. They could summon thoughts into each other's brains for them to have a silent conversation. Percy's eyebrows furrowed like they do when he's worried and I always thought that was cute.

Thalia looked at me. "We all think it's Athena."

My eyes widened. "Wha...?"

"Your mom hates Percy and hates you two together." Jason pointed out.

"It's a possible combination." Thalia added.

"And the explosion was her fault. Ares showed up at the hotel. He told me that this was a part of Athena's plan. It's been going on for nine years. It started when we broke up." Percy explained.

"Athena's plan?" I asked. "I've known about her plan for a long time and it's nothing like this."

Thalia sighed, "Annabeth, I know she's your mother and everything, but this might be a possibility. I mean, she hates you and Percy together. She threatened Percy nine years ago and you guys broke up. Nine years later, you guys meet and get engaged and she takes his daughter away from you _two_. Athena's been watching you."

I looked at them all. I didn't want to agree with him, but it all made since. My mother made Percy and I broke up because she threatened to kill him. My mother kept us apart for nine years. Now, we're engaged and Alyssa gets kidnapped. As much as I want to disagree, all the facts point to my mom. She may be my mom, but that does not give her the right to kidnap Alyssa.

Athena kidnap Percy's daughter.

Athena kidnap my _daughter_.

If Athena thinks she'll get away with it, because she's the goddess of wisdom and warcraft...

... She hasn't met her worst nightmare: ME.

**UH-OH! Annabeth's going to get revenge. Do you think it was right of Athena to kidnap Alyssa?**

**I need to ask a question: do you guys want a sequel? And if you do, what about? I need some ideas because I wouldn't know where to start it. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Oh, check out my new story called 'A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes'. Percy is an eight year old who just ran away from his foster home and meets Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	31. The Battle on Mount Olympus

**AAHHH! I made it to a thousand reviews! AAHHH! **

**Hey everyone. You know, I love you guys so much and thank you for reading the story. I would of never made it this far if it wasn't for you guys. And just for getting me to a thousand reviews (my goal), I am making a long chapter for you guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Go ahead and comment on my breakdown at the beginning :-) **

I watched as the moon rose with mighty power and the lights of New York came on at nighttime. We traveled back to New York to see what the gods were doing or I like to put it, to see what Athena was doing. I understand she's my mother, but she had no authority to kidnap Alyssa. We had a plan; a dangerous plan... but it could work. I had to do the hard part though.

Right now, I was staring at the Empire State building and clutching my knife strapped to my side. I heard footsteps making their way towards me. I turned my head to the side and noticed my fiance, his hands in his pockets and the hometown of Riptide.

"Are you sure you can this do, Annabeth?" Percy asked, his green orbs staring at the outside of the Empire State Building or what we liked to call, Mount Olympus.

"I'm positive. I'm the only one Athena will trust." I mumbled, taking a deep breath.

He chuckled lightly. "Can you believe that eleven years ago, we fought against the Titans and won? I mean, I just can't believe that at this very place, I led a group of demigods against the worst monsters and Kronos."

"Can you believe eleven years ago we started to date?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "I still can't believe how much has changed since the last time I came here."

"Have you seen Olympus since I re-built it?" I asked.

Right then, Thalia came walking up, dressed in jeans and her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. She wore her tiara on her head for being the Liuetnant of Artemis. I smiled at her as she handed me a bracelet. Thalia smirked while she fixed her bow and arrows.

"That bracelet will turn into a shield. It's not like mine, but it's pretty darn close. It can shock enemies out like that." she snapped her fingers and shocked Jason.

He rubbed his arm where her little lightning shocked him. I always forget that they were related and they could get each other back ways I do not want to explain. Jason wore jeans and a breast-plate. He always liked making sure he was going to be safe.

"We're just going to walk in normally, like nothing's up." I whispered, walking into the Empire State Building.

It was completely the same besides the one elevator that had the button to go to Olympus. I pushed the button that I asked to be put in. It was so much easier than walking into the elevator, pressing the buttons inside, and being pushed into the wall. We all walked in because there was no else besides us here. It was midnight and everyone was probably asleep.

The doors opened and Olympus stood still strong. I noticed all the statues of all the gods that I designed were the same and nothing was changed. Why would they damage all my hard work anyways? I would kill somebody for that.

I saw the office that I worked in at my left and I smiled, remembering all the memories in that place. Percy visiting me for surprises or just to get out of the house, Thalia sneaking on me while I worked on Ares statues, and Clarisse almost giving me a heart attack while she acted like she was about to throw my blueprints in the trash. I would of literally chased her down.

We all stepped out of the elevator, Percy and I in the front. He reached over and grabbed my hand, just our fingertips touching. I walked frontwards towards the palace of the gods. It was huge and I mixed the color cream and gold together to make a original color.

I walked through the doors of the palace. I remembered working on this. There was blueprints surrounding my whole bedroom, my whole bunk, and my office. I couldn't keep my pencil down. I had so many ideas. I wanted the new Olympus to be original. I took a deep breath and we walked into the chamber of the gods.

All the gods sat on their chairs. Zeus and Ares were speaking softly about something that looked important. Aphrodite was trying to get Artemis to sign a paper (don't know what about), and Hades was in the corner playing chess with Hermes. I looked over to see Athena and Poseidon yelling at each other about something. There was words I didn't understand or couldn't repeat.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled, the whole chamber of the gods got quiet. He looked over at the four of us, standing by the door. "We have company."

All the gods turned to look at us and after they sat down, Athena was the most terrified. Yes, my mother, the goddess of wisdom and warcraft looked scared for once in her life. I grabbed my knife out and started tracing the side of the blade with my finger. It was one of the things that calmed down, knowing that I had my knife with me for any danger to come.

Poseidon was the one to speak up first. "Percy... can I ask what are you doing here?"

"To rescue my daughter." Percy answered his father, turning to look towards Zeus. My fiance gritted his teeth. "Do you have any idea where Alyssa is and if you lie, I won't hestitate to challenge one of you."

Zeus held his hand up, calming him down. I grabbed his hand and touched his back where his Achilles spot laid. Percy stiffened and let out of breath that was shuddering.

Zeus looked around the chambers, eyeing every god and goddess. "Has anyone seen Percy Jackson's daughter?"

The four of us waited for an answer. All the gods stared at one another, trying to figure out who would take someone's daughter, especially the son of Poseidon. I turned towards my mom and her grey eyes that were intense like mine stared at me with an intimate stare. Percy stood next to me, trying to seach for Alyssa using his eyesight. I looked around and noticed something coming from the corner of the chamber. It was a bright light.

"Percy!" I called out, my throat becoming dry.

The three children of the Big Three came running towards me. I turned to look at the gods and shot a glare at my mom. Athena sat in her seat, sitting like she was afraid of nothing, but she had fear in her eyes. I stepped closer to her chair and knelt at her feet.

"Rise, my daughter." Athena said, like nothing was happening.

I rose to my feet and my hand flew to my knife, where it was strapped to my side. I stared into her eyes that resemblance mine and I let out a deep breath.

"How could you?" I asked, feeling nothing towards her. "My own mother. How could you betray me like this?"

"I was doing it for the sake of yourself, Annabeth." Athena told me.

I stared at her with a mistaken look on my face. "No. You only did it for your own selfish reasons. I thought the goddess of wisdom was suppose to be smart and be a leader, but I was very wrong."

Athena pursed her lips and looked over at Hades, who was straightening his black armor. His weapon was pulled over his shoulder and I almost had a reason to bring my knife on him.

"You know where Alyssa or not?" Percy shouted behind me, speaking the first time in quite a while. "Where is my daughter?"

Athena put her hand up. "Don't hurt yourself, Perseus."

"I may not be the only one hurting after today." he growled back.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me? A god?"

"Why?" Percy asked, taunting her. "Are you scared? Are you scared that the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea and your enemy will beat the goddess of wisdom?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Not even your own daughter?" I questioned, glaring at her.

"What?" Athena was took by surprise by my sudden outburst. "She's not even your kid!"

"Does that still give you a reason to kidnap her?" I smirked. "No, I think it doesn't."

All the gods were watching our fight. Zeus held his hand up and Athena turned her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at us.

"So, you're saying that Athena took Alyssa?"

"It makes bloody sense!" Jason shouted.

Thalia scoffed. "Who else would it be?"

"Brother... if Percy challenges a god, it must be done." Hades called out for the first time.

Ares chuckled. "This will be a hell of a fight."

"Ares!" Aphrodite hissed, taking her eyes off her nails.

"So it shall be." Zeus declared. "Percy challenged Athena, and so now... they must fight."

Athena turned to look at her father. "Are you sure? I might hurt him."

I took a deep breath and turned towards the light that was coming from the corner. I walked to where it was and took the light into my hands. It was a godly possession. I heard a throat cleared and looked to my left, to see Hestia behind a pillar, making her fire. She was in her girl form, wearing a brown dress and her auburn hair was pulled into a braid.

"Hestia?" I asked, surprised to see her. "What are you doing behind a pillar?"

She shook her head. "No time for that! If Percy challenges Athena, it would be a close battle. You, Annabeth have to challenge her. You're the only one who can beat her."

"How?" I whispered-yelled.

"The light will show you how. It will give you power to make Athena beg for mercy. Trust me, I've tried it on Ares and it works bloody magic. It's not going to be an easy battle, you'll have to fight for sure, but the light will make sure you win." Hestia smiled. "It won't kill Athena, just put her into a stanze to make her realize that you've won."

"How-"

"Put it to your chest and say a blessing, any blessing. It will put it into your system. And after the battle, it will leave your system and come back for another demigod to challenge a god. The last challenge against a god was when Percy beat Ares, fifteen years ago."

I nodded, collecting all the materials into my head. "Do you know where Alyssa is?" I asked.

Hestia shook her head. "Beat Athena, then you will find Alyssa. That is all I can tell you."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and grabbed the light into my hands. I pressed it against my chest and said a blessing to Alyssa. The light sunk into my skin. I felt power revolve around my veins, my muscles, my nerves. It was a whole new being, but only little time.

I walked back to where the gods sat. Percy had Riptide by his side and Athena was standing on the other side. She was staring at him with a glare that made shudders run down my back. I wanted to sit there and watch the fight between them two, but it would go on for hours; maybe days. I could beat her fair and square.

"I challenge Athena!" I shouted, loud enough for the whole chamber of the gods became silent and everyone's eyes were on me.

Athena watched me with an evil eyes as I walked towards Percy, taking Riptide from his hands. The sword that was in my hand was heavy, but light enough for me to handle. Percy reached up and cupped my face, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm the only one who can this. She can't finish me off. I'm her own daughter."

"Annabeth..." he began.

"I'm right here." I told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

Percy pressed his forehead against mine and his breath came colliding with mine. "I'm not losing you again, Annabeth."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me." I whispered, placing my lips on his softly. "I promise."He kissed me again before I walked onto the battlefield.

The floor was hard underneath my feet and I felt everything fall onto my shoulders, just like they did when I was fourteen. Riptide was in my hand, the sword's hilt rough against my palm. I stood straight as my mother and I prepared for battle. I wore jeans and a black t-shirt. My mom wore full Greek armor.

I turned to see Thalia and Jason watching me as I took a deep breath. My sneakers were rough against the floor of the chamber. I felt the light Hestia gave me, getting my muscles and nerves ready for the battle coming along. The light gave me extra courage I knew that was bottled up somewhere.

Athena stepped onto the battlefield as I stood in my place. We were a good distance away from each other. We could start anytime. One of us has to start the battle first.

"Annabeth, how come you care so much about his daughter?" Athena asked, trying to get my mind off of things. She is my mother.

"Because I love her like my own daughter." I answered.

Athena then reached behind her, but it wasn't fast enough as I grabbed the hilt of my knife from my sheath and threw it across the chamber of the gods.

**You guys must think I'm really evil to leave it here. Don't kill me! (dodges arrows and knives) I won't be able to finish the story!**

**If you guys really want to know what happens, you have to review. So you know the rules... review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	32. For I am the Happiest Person on Earth

**I've been waiting for this chapter to come into my head. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! NOTE: THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!**

**Enjoy and review. I'll get the epilogue written and then... it will be finished.**

I fell on my knees, panting with sweat pouring down my face.

I felt weak and vulnerable.

And a daughter of Athena, should never feel that way.

The battle with Athena wasn't going well, and I was losing by a long shot. It was hard because one: she was the goddess of wisdom and warcraft, and two: she was my mother!

"How dare you challenge me, knowing you might lose your life?" Athena asked. It seemed like she was a completely different person. I was shocked to see my mom so... exotic about a battle.

I groaned, feeling my bruised shoulder ache. "I- I don't know."

"A daughter of Athena doesn't know something?" Ares yelled. "Well, this is unbelievable!"

Aphrodite shushed him. "Will you be quiet for once your life?"

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared.

Everything was silent after that. I stood up, weakly and ran towards my mom, Riptide in sword form. I thought I was going to have a good strike at her, but my luck ran out. Athena striked me and I fell fifteen feet away from her. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and I barely opened my eyes, seeing all the gods faces turn white. Artemis looked shocked the most and she was watching with fear in her eyes. I heard Percy growling so I turned my attention to him.

"How could you do this to us?" Percy shouted.

"She's my daugher; which means I can do anything I want."

Artemis stood up. "Athena, not in this matter! You may be the goddess of wisdom, but think a little! She's your own daughter!"

"She's marrying this sea-spawn though. I did the right thing breaking them up and keeping them apart. I was keeping her protected from him breaking her heart."

"What?' Percy yelled, trying to break from Jason and Thalia's grip. They were holding him for dear life, just in case he got a little violent with my mother. "GAH! You don't know what real love is! I've proved that I love Annabeth a long time ago. I've proved it when I was sixteen years old when _I GAVE UP IMMORTALITY FOR HER_!"

Athena's facial expression changed. It was now ashamed. She hung her head. I knew Percy gave that up for me, he told me on his eighteenth birthday and I was shocked yet amazed. I now realized that I was lying on my bruised shoulders so I rolled over, groaning in pain. It was the same exact shoulder where I got stabbed eleven years ago. for saving Percy's butt.

I closed my eyes, shivering from the pain that my mother caused me. I thought this light that Hestia gave me was supposed to save me and beat her, not beat me up.

"_Annabeth, if I didn't give you that light, you would of died already._" Hestia said into my head.

I sighed, "_How come I feel so horrible though?_"

"_Because you're allowing the pain to enter into your system. It may be cold, but think about warmth. You're a strong woman, and not just because you're a daughter of Athena. You went through so many pain and you proved to everyone in this room that you brave enough to stand up to a god; who in fact was your mother._" Hestia explained.

"_Then- what's happening to me now?_" I thought feeling coldness running through my muscles, veins, and my shoulder.

"_Now, the light is bring you healing. Catch your breath and take home your little girl, Annabeth. It's over. Your mom cannot touch Alyssa nor Percy._" Hestia promised.

I slowly opened my eyes and breathed out, feeling the pain leave my body. Relief washed over my body, and I stood fearless. I smiled at all the gods including my mother, knowing that she know felt bad for what she did.

Thalia gave a small smile, letting go of my fiance's arm. Jason grinned and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. Athena walked over to me before I could talk to Percy. She gave a warm smile and looked over in another direction. I looked over and smiled at the scene in front of me.

Alyssa stood there, wearing a light blue dress with sparkles, and sneakers on her feet. I gave a small laugh at her typical outfit. She smiled when she saw me and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck the moment I bent down.

"I miss you, mommy." Alyssa whispered into my neck.

I laughed and felt tears bottling in my eyes. "I missed you too."

She pulled back and a huge smile crept onto her face, "DADDY!"

Alyssa pulled away from me and ran over to Percy, who grabbed her and spun her around before giving her a tight hug. She wrapped her small arms around his neck. He kissed her head over and over again, feeling his little baby in his arms.

Thalia walked over to me and put an arm around my neck, "You know, I can never say I've never met someone to battle against their parents."

"Godly parents." I added.

She laughed. "Godly parents. I can say that I have a best friend who isn't afraid of anything. Not even her own mother who is Athena."

"I'm only scared of spiders." I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Who cares? I mean, like monsters, humans, or gods."

Jason then walked over and grabbed her arm. "Hey, we need to get going. I need to drop you off at the Hunters camp site, and I have my wife waiting for me at Camp Half-Blood."

"All right, I'm coming." the daughter of Zeus grumbled, walking towards the elevator doors.

I smiled at Jason and he gave me a hug before walking over to his steaming sister. I mean, she almost had smoke coming out of her ears. That was one of her many talents of being a and the only daughter of Zeus.

I looked over at Percy who was talking to his father. He caught my gaze and sent me a quick wink with his devil smirk. I smiled and took the hand of Alyssa's. She looked up and held her hands up. I laughed and picked her up, holding her like the big girl she is.

"Are you ready, my ladies?" Percy asked, putting an arm around us.

"Yes sir." we both said.

He grinned. "My girls. Forever and always."

"I'll always be yours." I whispered, smiling.

Percy grinned and said, "How are you guys?"

Alyssa giggled. "Can we go home now? I'm tired and I want to snuggle in my covers!"

My fiance nodded and Alyssa ran off towards the elevator. Poseidon was talking to Athena and I smiled, finally knowing that our parents may be getting along for once. I turned to look at my wonderful fiance, Perseus Jackson.

"I love you." I told him.

He grinned. "I love you, too."

After everything we've gone through, we were finally settling down. I mean, we may still be envolved with monsters and the gods, but other than that, everything was perfect.

I would of never been here if Percy and I broke up nine years ago. It was a hard time, thinking that I could never see him again, but I would never take back that first moment in the coffee shop when I saw Percy. It broke back memories, and now I was standing to the best man in the world.

Percy may be annoying and obvilous, but I wouldn't take him any other way. He was handsome, sweet, nice, had the best smile I could ask for, and he was my Seaweed Brain. If I never met him when I was twelve years old, dated him, broke up, met him nine years later, I would probably be marrying the biggest jerk in the world.

We may be demigods.

I may be a daughter of Athena, and he may be the son of Posedon, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

For I am the happiest person on Earth.

**And scene.**

**Thank you reading and enjoying the story "The Past and Present". I loved writing every minute of it and enjoyed reading the reviews you fans posted.**

**There will be an epilogue so don't cry yet, boys and girls. **

**News about a sequel: I AM MAKING A SEQUEL! I have no idea when it will be out, but I hope to have it by this summer or later, depends on schoolwork and other things. **

**Review and you'll get the epilogue soon enough.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	33. Epilogue

**I want to say a lot of things for the last chapter of "The Past and Present." I want to thank all the reviewers and everyone who favorited my story. I would of never gotten this far if it wasn't for you fans. I love you guys and I can't wait to start on the sequel.**

**This is my favorite throughout the whole story because well, I guess you'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy the epilogue. **

Alyssa sat in my lap as I read her a bedtime story. She asked me to read 'Beauty and the Beast'. We finished reading it together and I placed the book on her bookshelf. I looked around her room to see photos of her with her daddy, friends, and me. I smiled at the sight of us together on Thanksgiving Day. We went over to Sally's and she enjoyed hanging out with her grandaugther.

"Annie-beth," Alyssa said behind me. I turned around to smile at her. She fiddled with her thumbs, "Are you and Daddy still getting married?"

I walked over to her and sat on her bed. She sat up in her froggy pajamas. "I think so. I haven't heard anything from Percy about it, so I don't know."

She frowned. "I want you guys too. I want a baby brothr or sistr!"

"Oh, really?" I asked while laughing. "Um, I don't know about that, sweetie."

Alyssa smiled with her bottom tooth missing. "I want you too. I want to hold her and kiss her and hug her."

"I'm guessing you want a baby sister." I said.

She nodded, "Yes. Daddy told me he wants a baby."

"Oh, did he now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He did so!" she exclaimed. "He wants a baby girl."

I smiled, thinking about having a child with Percy. "I guess I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay. I just want a baby sister to show her how to play with barbie dolls and watch movies and cartoons with and dress up with. It will be so fun to have a baby sister to play with!" Alyssa exclaimed while jumping with joy.

I shushed her. "Hey, you'll wake up our neighbors."

"Sorry." she smiled. "I'm -_yawn_- tired, Annie-beth."

"Well, go to sleep."

Alyssa nodded and laid down, resting her head on her pillow. I turned her light off and walked over to the door.

"Annie-beth, I love you." she told me.

I smiled softly. "I love you too, baby girl. Now, get some sleep, you had a busy day."

"Night-_yawns_- night." then she mumbled something and closed her eyes.

I smiled at the sight of my fiance's daughter. I know she's not mine, but I'll treat her like she's my daughter and I love the way she calls me 'mommy' and tells me 'i love you'. I thought it was extremely cute and sweet.

I closed her bedroom door and walked into the hallway. I looked at all the pictures of all the good times at Camp. I smiled at one photo of Percy and I on Half-Blood Hill. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as mine was wrapped around his waist. I was smiling like an idiot and he was grinning into my hair. I smiled at the photo, remembering all the good times we had together.

I remembered the first time we kissed, when I thought he was going to die. I remembered how I felt when I saw Mount St. Helens and I watched as the volcano blew up. I remembered the time we kissed in the pavilon then Clarisse and some campers threw us into the canoe lake. I remembered the first time we made-out and his mom walked in on us. I laughed, visualing the look on his face when his mom screamed at him about pregnancy.

I laughed at the picture of us at the beach. Both of our families took the time and we went out to the beach for Summer vacation. He stood behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were both smiling into the camera. My brothers were playing in the background.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. I poured me a glass of water and sat at the island, thinking about my life.

I went through so much pain. My parents didn't care for me. Luke betrayed me. Thalia was turned into a pine tree. I had no contact with my birth mother. But, when Percy came along, my life got better. It was much easier with him by my side. It was almost like he was my guardian. He protected me throughout my teenage years and I protected him. I took a knife for him and he gave up immortality for me. I gave up the chance of becoming a hunter of Artemis, but I do not regret my choice. I decided to stay and stay with my Seaweed Brain.

I finished the cup of water and put into the dishwasher. I now realized that my engagement ring wasn't on my left ring finger. I gasped, looking at my left hand. I must of lost it when I was fighting Athena or in the explosion. I was flabbergasted.

I walked into the back room which was Percy's bedroom. I walked in and shut the door behind, leaning my head against the back of it. I heard the shower running so I decided to sit down on the bed. I laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Annabeth," Percy's deep voice whispered.

I looked over to where Percy was standing in the bathroom doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

He stared at me with his green orbs. I felt defeated and raised my left hand. I pointed to my missing ring on my left ring finger. Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he knelt before me.

"You lost your ring." he stated.

"Yeah. I don't know where it could be. I could of lost it while fighting Athena or during the explosion. I don't know." I sighed.

Percy held a finger out, telling me to wait. He stood up and digged through his drawer before pulling out a package of items. It was a box.

"Um, I have some things to give you and tell you." he said, looking up at me.

I nodded. Percy pulled out a picture of me when I was thirteen years old, standing in front of the Parthenon. I gave that to him thirteen-fourteen years ago. It was tapped together from all the rips and tears.

"Perce- you kept this all this time?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. It reminded me of you. I remembered the time where you couldn't shut up about the different between the area and perimeter of the Parthenon. I would sit there, annoyed or something like that."

"You never really cared for architecture before."

"But I did care about _my_ architect." Percy told me, pulling out another artifact. It was a picture of the finished Olympus. I was standing in my Camp-shirt and shorts, arms crossed and stood with a smile on my face. I looked at another picture of Percy standing in front of the statue of Poseidon, grinning like an idiot. I laughed softly before looking at the other picture behind it. It was me standing in front of my mother's statue, arms on my hips and smirking.

"You kept all these?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "I needed something to remind me of you."

"Oh my gods, Perce!" I said when I saw a picture of us when we were twelve.

We stood in our camp t-shirts and jeans, dirty and all. It was the time that we got back from our first quest together and we didn't take showers yet. I laughed at the picture of us standing in front of Medusa's statue in a museum we went to during Spring Break. We stood in front of her, acting like scared babies. Grover was behind her, acting like he was eating her ear.

Percy pulled out his seventeenth birthday photos. I sat next to him in one where we both were acting crazy, sticking our tongues out and putting bunnie-ears on each other. We were such children in our relationship... about certain things. The next photo showed us eating the cake batter. Grover took the picture to show Sally what we were doing. I smiled at the last three photos, where it showed us in front of the fireplace, our arms wrapped around each other, and the other one showing Percy getting a kiss from me on the cheek with cake icing on my lips. He had the weirdest facial expression I've ever seen, but it was cute.

And the last one showed us kissing and I smiled at the photo. I gave them to Percy who was looking at me. I smiled and watched as he pulled the last artifact. It was his camp necklace and it showed all the beads from camp.

"Percy, thank you. I needed to see those again." I told him.

He grinned, "There's one last thing."

"There's nothing else in the box."

"It's not in the box, Annabeth." he told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, I love you," Percy began. "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen when you first kissed me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. No one is taking me away from you and I'll make sure no one will hurt you. I promise to be by your side forever.

"I remember when I was twelve years old and I thought you were pretty- mm, well annoying." I glared at him for that. He chuckled, "But then we went on that quest and everything changed. Then we started dating when I was sixteen, I never felt happier. Every day I got to think of you, knowing that you would always be mine. When we broke up, I never it would hurt as much as it did. I felt guilty breaking up with you because of your mother's threatens.

"Now, nine years later and we're here. Together. Right here and now. Annabeth, what I'm saying is... is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I've already asked you, but I felt like this was the right thing to do."

Percy then pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. I sat on the floor as he opened the box. There was a ring with a small karat diamond and a platinum ring band.

"Percy, I-" I was flabbergasted. I couldn't speak.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" Percy asked, staring at me with those sea-green eyes.

I gave a small gasp and swallowed the lump in my throat. He leaned his head on my shoulder as we both stared at the ring in my hands.

"Yes, of course." I whispered. Percy grinned and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I smiled as I stared at the most beautiful ring I could ever ask for. The other one was a decoy. It had to be. Why else would he have another ring with him?

"Percy, I love you," I whispered, placing my hands on the back of his neck. "I love you."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "And I love you."

I smiled big and leaned forward, kissing him passionately. He was caught off guard, but he kissed me back. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"I love you." I whispered again.

Percy grinned, "I love you too."

After everything we've been through, we're finally together.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I've lived through the past and the present, now I'm ready for the future. Because the future, is worth dreaming of.

**And you have reached the end of 'The Past and Present'. **

**Thank you for reviewing and I feel bad for ending the story... SO...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! **_**I know I already told you, but since it's the end I have to say it again**_**. ANYWAYS, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! **_**How many times has that been?**_

**I'm lucky to say that I have the greatest fans in the world! I love each and every one of you that keep reading the story through bad and good days. I appreciate each and every one of you taking the time to read my story. **

**Review for the final chapter of The Past and Present, and be ready for the sequel. It may be out this summer, maybe earlier, maybe later. **

**Anyways, I am continuing Pain and A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes. I am not finishing those in quite a while, especially the newest one. I have a Suite Life story with Zack and Maya so check that out please!**

**I love you guys. Thank you for reviewing!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
